


Exsatio

by DistractionReaction



Series: Recuperandae [2]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, Fix-It, Fluff, Harry Hart Lives, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rimming, Torture, Unconventional use of a Bespoken Suit, mild bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-03-17 13:26:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 54,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3530999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistractionReaction/pseuds/DistractionReaction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Harry's made a promise, and Eggsy's damn well going to hold him to it.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Now if only the rest of the world wasn't intent on getting in the way. </i>
</p><p>Or: Five times Harry tries to wine and dine Eggsy, and one time that things actually work out as planned. </p><p>---</p><p>A direct continuation of Levamentum. (<b>COMPLETED</b>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Salutaris

**Author's Note:**

> I think I've said this before, but I am undoubtedly, undeniably, Kingsman Trash. 
> 
> I love how I reward myself for finishing one paper by procrastinating on my next paper and writing this instead. I'M SUCH A GOOD LAW STUDENT GUYS. 
> 
> No but really, I had such an overwhelmingly supportive and positive response to the first story that I was super motivated to pound out the first chapter of the sequel, and here we are! 
> 
> It's a 5+1, but as my writing always gets out of hand I decided to just make it a chaptered fic. There will be lots of sexy times in future chapters, but for the first few y'all might just have to sit tight through the UST. 
> 
> Anyways, same deal as last time, self-beta'd, and in a hurry, so I apologize for any mistakes. 
> 
> Please read and review! I wrote this chapter pretty quick so criticism and other forms of constructive feedback are very very welcome! 
> 
> Now if you'll excuse me I have an essay to write in my corner of shame.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **EDIT:** I've had a few complaints about the way I write Eggsy's speech pattern. In particular I've had reviews telling me that it's too distracting. So I've gone through this chapter again and adjusted the way I write him a bit. Also I've tried to ease up on the speech pattern thing for future chapters. I'm still going to write out his accent and the slang terms that I'm using, because that's just my personal writing preference, but please do let me know if you still find things distracting and I'll see what I can do.

“Why did you have to go an’ send me wit _Tristan_ of all people?” 

Eggsy chucks his USB on Merlin’s desk, expression strained and mood sour. 

“Given your tenuous grasp of Russian language and culture I thought you’d appreciate the assist.” The man drawls, raising a pointed brow at the stick where it lands. He doesn’t bother turning around from where he’s idly switching between his monitors, gaze steady on his agents in the field. 

“Percival speaks Russian! An’ he don’t think I’m sum ruddy bovver boy.” 

“That’s hardly fair-”

“He called me a _chav_ Merlin!” Eggsy’s blood boils at the thought. Sure he ain’t the poshest bloke, and he weren’t born on the right side of town, but he’ll be damned if he lets some stuck up prick judge him for his upbringing. 

“If I’m not mistaken, you goaded him first.” Merlin finally spins around in his chair, lounging back and cocking an eyebrow. “What was it you said to him again? Something about helping him remove the stick that’s wedged up his-”

“Right, well, I may have been askin’ for it.” Eggsy juts out his jaw and crosses his arms, scowling. “Don’t mean you have to put me wit him every time you cart me off to fix some busted up government sumwhere.”

“You know the rules.” The older man points out, looking none-too impressed. “Until the Valentine aftermath is properly dealt with, missions involving international governance are a _two man_ job.” 

“An’ what, that man just has to be the one who thinks I’m shit caked to his boot, does it?” 

“Eggsy.” 

“Oh, I know what this is about. Your knickers’re all in a twist cause I’m still pissed at you.” 

“Still pissed at- _Eggsy_.” Merlin’s aggravation melts away somewhat and he pinches at his nose beneath his glasses. “Is that what this is all about?”

“ _No._ ” He spits the answer out without thinking, then scowls, crossing his arms more firmly over his chest. “Yes. Maybe. _I dunno_.” 

The sigh that Merlin lets out is half way between exacerbation and regret. “We’re doing this now then?” 

When Eggsy doesn’t answer the man shakes his head, sliding off his glasses and setting them aside. “Makes sense. I was wondering why you came all the way down here yourself. Especially given your date tonight-”

Eggsy opens his mouth, a snappy remark on the tip of his tongue, when the weight of Merlin’s words hits him. He splutters, face heating up brightly. “What no I…I mean how -”

“I know a lot of things Eggsy.” Merlin raises his eyebrows again, flashing him a significant look. “You really think I wouldn’t notice? Harry is one of my oldest friends, and our boss, for that matter.” 

“ _Oh_.” Eggsy looks thoroughly chastised, his shoulders hunching up to his ears. “Told you did he?”

“Told me? Eggsy its Harry. He’s already got the damned paper work filled out.” 

“Paper work?” He scoffs, disbelief creeping across his features. “ _You’re shittin’ me_.” 

“No, I am not _shitting_ you.” Merlin raises his eyebrows, sitting back in his chair once more with a shake of his head. “Fraternization between agents can be a serious issue in our line of work. Honestly I’m more surprised that he hasn’t talked to you about this yet.”

“Ah, well…‘bout that-” Eggsy can vaguely recall Harry mentioning something about an exemption form. It was the morning after Harry’d come back, if he remembers correctly. Though he hadn’t really been listening; too caught up with getting their rocks off beneath the covers like a pair of horny teens. “He may’ve mentioned something...but that’s not the point. Point is m’still right pissed at you.” 

“Alright, fine. Galahad-” He stares up at the young agent until he finally meets his gaze, arms still crossed and mouth set in a thin line, “ _Eggsy_. You can’t stay mad at me forever.” 

The words _wanna bet_ are on the tip of his tongue but he forces himself to swallow them down. Instead he clicks his teeth together viciously, chin jutting out. “What, an’ I’m just supposed to forgive you?”

“You forgave Harry.” Merlin states pointedly. “The decision was just as much his as mine.” 

“An’ you know what makes him different than you right now Merlin?” Eggsy snaps, temper wearing thin. “You ain’t even apologized yet. _Not once_.” 

Merlin blinks at him, taken by surprise. “You want-”

“A fuckin’ _apology_ Merlin. Jesus, s’not rocket science.” He’s trying very hard not to shout, and he’s pretty sure he’s failing. “I mean outta all the people here, you’re the one I’m s’posed to trust. You’re s’posed to have my back! And what d’you do?” 

He gestures helplessly in Merlin’s direction, agitation and hurt blossoming across his face. “You fuckin’ lie to me about sumfin as important as Harry not bein’ dead. For _months_.” 

Merlin’s expression shifts to something unreadable. When he speaks his tone is deliberate, slow. “Eggsy, you must know that what I did was with your best interest in mind.” 

“I get that.” Eggsy sighs and scrubs a hand over his face, suddenly feeling more tired than annoyed. “I really do. But I have to be able to trust you. I can’t have you lyin’ to me ‘bout shit like this. M’not your recruit anymore. Can’t protect me forever.” 

There’s a long silence between them before Merlin clears his throat, leaning forward in his chair and clasping his hands between his knees. “You’re right Eggsy.” 

The concession throws him off some. He blinks owlishly down at Merlin, feeling at a loss. “I’m…right?” 

“I do owe you an apology.” The older man sighs and brings his hands up to his mouth, looking contemplative. “Trust is essential between an Agent and their Handler. I am truly sorry for lying to you the way I did, even if it was for your own protection, it wasn’t right.” 

“No, no it wasn’t.” Eggsy really hadn’t expected it to be this easy. _Hell_ he thought he’d have to drag the apology out of Merlin, kicking and screaming. But the man does look _genuinely_ sorry, and now he’s not sure what to do. “But ah, I s’pose you’re forgiven? I mean, so long as you don’t pull this sorta shit again.” 

“I can’t guarantee that there won’t be some secrets.” Merlin corrects him deftly. “But I can promise you honesty for everything within your pay grade.” 

The mood instantly shifts and Eggsy can’t help the surprised laugh that slips out of him. “My _pay grade_? What kind of bureaucratic shit show you runnin’ here?” 

“Even spies have their clearance levels Eggsy.” Merlin shoots back, his lips twitching up in the ghost of a smile. “Now, as much as I’ve enjoyed this heart to heart-”

“I’m sorry, much as you’ve enjoyed wut? Mannin’ up an apologizin’ like you should’ve done days ago?” 

“Yes, _that_ ,” Merlin raises a brow at his cheek and gives his head a shake, “but now I need to get back to work, and you need to change out of that beat up suit.” 

The older man pauses before he turns back around, taking a moment to meet Eggsy’s gaze, expression serious. “We’re good now, correct?” 

“ _Yeah_ ,” Eggsy nods his head, a puffing sigh escaping him while he rakes a hand through his hair, “yeah, I guess we’re good.” 

“Good.” With a curt nod Merlin spins his chair back around, offering Eggsy a dismissive waive. “Now get the fuck out of my office.” 

Eggsy can’t help the exasperated sigh that escapes him, but somehow he feels ten times better. Just another weight lifted off his shoulders. 

He musters up a smile, offering a mock salute to Merlin’s back while he turns to stroll out of the room. “ _Sir yes sir_.” 

Merlin glances affectionately over his shoulder at him when he leaves, but Eggsy doesn’t notice. His mind’s already drifted to other things…

 

_Namely, a dinner date with Harry Hart._

 

\---

Eggsy makes it to Harry’s house in record time, still straightening his dress pants and adjusting the cuffs of his shirt sleeves when he eases his way out of his Kingsman cab. Part of being in the spy business is learning to clean up in a hurry. 

Not that he’s _actually_ in a hurry. 

Technically he’s five minutes early, but he can’t imagine Harry caring at all. He saunters his way up to the man’s front door, unable to keep from beaming to himself, an excited flutter settling in his chest. 

It’s been near a week since they’ve last seen each other, but Harry seems determined to keep his promise for a good old fashioned wine and dine. Apparently they’ve got a reservation at some posh place down town, one of them fancy craft brewery type deals with five star food and impeccable service. 

And yeah, Eggsy’s pretty excited for the dinner, but there’s no denying the way his thoughts turn to the promise of what’s to come after…

He pauses at the front door, mind instantly slipping back to the feel of Harry’s body, burning like a brand against his back; his firm hands bending him over the desk and pining him there, rutting against him viciously. His mouth slips open of its own accord and his stomach flips, arousal gripping him so suddenly that he has to take a moment just to breathe. 

Won’t do to go marching into the house sporting a chubby in his nice suit trousers. Not when Harry’s made it perfectly clear that he’s _not_ getting fucked until he’s been properly wooed. 

He bites at his lip and fists his hands over his thighs. It’s a struggle to calm himself, his heart beat pounding in his ears. It’s not like composure’s easy to find when he’s been dwelling over the feeling of those rough, calloused hands against his skin all _week_. 

“ _Git it together Eggsy_.” He shakes his head with a groan, dragging his hands up to rub over his face viciously. 

He doesn’t want to think about how long he spends standing out there, trying to fight back the building heat in his gut, but by the time he’s finally calmed down he’s pretty sure he’s not early anymore. 

“Alright, no need to be nervous. It’s just Harry.” He removes his hands from his cheeks to smooth them over his hair instead and takes a steadying breath. “Just a _date_ wit Harry-” 

The thought makes his stomach flip for an entirely different reason. He spins around, pacing the front walkway, nerves suddenly on edge. 

Really, it’s not exactly his first date. But it’s not like he’s done a lot of wining and dining in his time either; _let alone_ with a gentleman of Harry’s calibre. 

“Stop being such a chick’n shit.” He growls at himself, hopping a bit where he stands. “Just Harry’s place, innit? Been there plenty. Lived there for fuck’s sake. Get your head outta your ass an’ _get in there_.

Clenching his fists he bodily shakes himself off. Then with a determined breath he strolls back up to the door, keeping his steps even and forcing his expression into something like an easy smile. 

He still has a key, and he lets himself in without so much as a knock, knowing that Harry wont’ really care, even if he squawks a bit. 

It only takes two steps through the threshold before he starts to relax again. The easy sense of familiarity has his nerves melting away within minutes, and he finds himself honestly beaming.

“Oi, zdravstvuyte from Russia!” He calls out with a laugh. 

His Russian is pretty brutal, but hey, at least he’s trying. As much as Tristan gets on his nerves, Merlin did have a valid point when he insisted on sending him along. There wasn’t a chance in hell that Eggsy would have been able to smooth talk his way into the Russian military with his butchering of their beloved mother tongue. 

“Betcha can’t guess who stopped some dodgy soviet-era blokes from startin’ nuclear war this week! Here’s a hint, starts with ‘m’ and ends with ‘e’-” 

He stops short with his second shoe only half toed off, his brows scrunching together in a slight scowl. 

“ _Harry?_ ” 

His voice bounces off the walls, echoing into the kitchen, but he gets no response. The house is quiet.

 _Too quiet_. 

Harry said he’d been expecting him at half past five, and what with all his puttering about outside he’s actually running a few minutes behind. 

There’s just no way he’s caught a practiced host like Harry unawares. 

A cold sense of dread filters through him, setting his nerves on edge. He reaches up the back of his suit jacket, slides one of the guns out of his holster and deftly flicks off the safety. With his back against the wall he eases himself down the hallway, eyes peeled and muscles taught. 

It takes him less than a minute to clear the first floor, his heart stuttering violently when he realizes that Harry’s nowhere to be found. 

There’s always the chance that he’s up in his office. He could be somewhat distracted, could’ve missed Eggsy’s rather brazen entrance. 

Past experience prevents him from clinging to that hope. Swallowing down the hard lump in his throat he makes for the stairs, gun at the ready and eyes narrowed. He makes it about half way up before a noise catches is attention. It’s soft and pained, drifting down from the floor above him. 

His heart squeezes painfully and he lowers his gun. “Harry!?” 

For what feels like an age Eggsy stands there waiting, his breath caught. Then another noise sounds out. “ _Bedroom Eggsy._ ” 

“Jesus.” His feet nearly come out from under him he’s scrambling up the stairs so fast; but that’s Harry up there, and he’s sounding worse for wear. By some miracle he manages to make it up the steps without breaking anything, but when he gets to the bedroom his heart drops. 

“ _Harry_.” He blindly sets the gun down on the nearby dresser, coming up to the bed at a light jog. Harry’s face is pale against the pillow, a thick sheen of sweat dripping down his forehead. He’s still in his good work suit, but it’s wrinkled all to hell, bunched up beneath him where he’s sprawled out, one arm pressed over his eyes. 

Eggsy moves to turn on the lamp but Harry reaches out, a sharp noise of protest leaving him. “Keep it off would you?” 

“Yeah, yeah ‘course.” Eggsy drops his hand from the switch and edges up to the side of the bed, expression pinched with concern. “Look like shit, don’t you? _No offense_. What happened?”

“Just a migraine.” Harry probably meant to sound dismissive, but his voice cracks on a groan and he presses his arm further against his eyes. “To be expected given my recent trauma. Still, haven’t had once since Merlin pulled me out of ICU.” 

“This’s happened before? Jesus Harry, you shoulda told me.” Eggsy eases himself down on the corner of the bed, hands hovering over the older man’s frame, unsure. “I coulda been here earlier-”

“Mm, well I’d rather hoped to sleep the damn thing off.” A shuddering breath escapes Harry and he slowly edges his forearm back from where it’s squeezed down over his eyes. The smile he offers Eggsy is strained, apologetic, his good eye swollen and half lidded. “I’m afraid we’re going to have to take a rain check on our date.” 

“ _Fuck the date._ ” Eggsy informs him, squeezing a hand over Harry’s leg and shaking his head in disbelief. “We should get you changed into sumfin more comfortable yeah?” 

“Eggsy you don’t have to-” Harry’s good eye squeezes shut suddenly, his brows bunching up beneath his eyepatch while he grits his teeth. After a moment the pain seems to subside and he lets out a wearied sigh. “You’ve had such a long week, why don’t you go home and relax for the night? This will pass by morning.” 

“Wut, and miss out on the pleasure of your company?” Eggsy scoffs, reaching up to carefully press his palm to Harry’s cheek. He smoothes his thumb just beneath the older man’s eye, keeping his touch soft and comforting. “Don’t think so mate.” 

“I’m not going to be the best company tonight, I’m afraid.” Harry tries to let out a chuckle, but the noise is cut short when a pained hiss escapes between his clenched teeth. “But _ah_ , if you insist.” 

“I _do_.” Eggsy can’t help but lean down, pressing a kiss to Harry’s sweat slicked brow. “Now, lemme get you changed so I can hang this suit up for the cleaners, yeah?” 

He moves to stand but Harry catches his wrist, dragging him back down for a proper kiss. It’s firm and slow, Harry’s breath coming out shaky when he releases him once more. “Eggsy, _thank you_.” 

He feels a flush creep up his features and he offers the older man his best, easy smile. “Always thought I had the makings ovva good nurse maid.” He teases with a wink. “Now just sit back an’ I’ll get you all sorted.” 

Harry, surprisingly, does as he’s told. He leans back against the pillow once more, his good eye drifting shut with his shaking breath. Eggsy takes a moment to stand there, watching him, worry and regret muddling in his gut. 

It’s not like Harry hasn’t been through enough already, being shot in the face, having to start over from square one, learning to walk again, to talk; and now this? 

A vicious spike of anger slides through him and he hastily makes his way to the closet. 

 

_Valentine died too quickly._

 

\---

Getting Harry changed is easy enough. He gets his suit stripped off and hung up, helping to maneuver the older man under the covers once he manages to get him settled in his sleep clothes. Harry flinches a bit when he moves, but he doesn’t complain; just does what his told with a tight lipped grimace. Eggsy feels a bit helpless. His hands flutter nervously over the older man’s frame once he finally gets him comfortable, wrapped up in the blanket. 

It takes him a moment to decide what to do next, his teeth worrying down over his lip. He eventually settles on the eyepatch, reaching up to rest his fingertips against the edge of the fabric. “Mind if we get this off you?” 

Harry goes to shake his head, only to stop with a tight wince. “Ah-” he sucks in hard through his clenched teeth, eye screwed shut, “no not at all. Feel free.” 

Eggsy fights back his worry and sets to work on the thick fabric. He eases it off as carefully as he can manage, still unable to school back his pursed look of agitation when Harry’s ruined eye comes into full view. It’s not the first time he’s seen it, but it’s not something that gets any easier for him. 

He bites his tongue to keep back the curse that’s bubbling in his throat. There’s no point in causing Harry any more stress, but he’s right furious every time he catches sight of the thick, jagged line that winds its way down from his brow. It’s almost hard to look at, the flesh chaffed and raw, an angry red colour that doesn’t seem to fade with time. And then there’s the eye itself. The lids are so thick with scar tissue that they look swollen shut; but Eggsy knows better. There’s nothing left beneath that puckered skin. 

“ _A bit unsightly, isn’t it_?” 

Eggsy startles, so caught up in his own thoughts that he doesn’t notice Harry’s good eye open. The man’s expression shifts to something like understanding and he offers Eggsy a strained smile. “I don’t particularly enjoy looking at it myself.” 

“Don’t be daft.” He shoots back, bringing his hand up to smooth over the edge of the scarring. “It’s part of you now ‘innit? Adds to your character.” 

The chuckle that Harry lets out is quiet, hollow. “My character?” 

“Mhm, an’ that impossible charm of yours.” Eggsy sets the eyepatch on the bedside table and cups both of Harry’s cheeks. He leans down to seal their mouths together, still rubbing his thumb carefully over the rough, reddened skin. “Pretty sure you couldn’ be unattractive if you tried.” 

“And you say I’m the charming one.” Harry relaxes back into the pillow somewhat, shaking his head through a wince. 

“Ah you know me. Dapper wit a bit o’ rough.” Eggsy releases his face and stands back, doing his best to smile. “Look, you just hang tight for a bit yeah? Gonna find sumfin to help with that head of yours.” 

“ _Much appreciated._ ” 

Eggsy manages to keep up his smile while he backs out of the room, watching Harry’s eye slip shut through another sharp stab of anger. 

Then with trembling hands he pulls out his phone. 

\---

“Shoulda killed him slow.” 

“ _I’m sorry, what?_?” He can practically hear the way Roxy’s furrowing her brows over the line, her tone muddled with confusion. 

“Valentine.” He hisses, throwing open the mirror cupboard in Harry’s upstairs bathroom. He knows there’s some aspirin in here somewhere, but he’s so mad at the moment he can hardly see straight. “Bastard got off too easy.” 

“ _You do realize that you stabbed him in the chest with his own partners leg, right_?” 

“Better than the wanker deserved.” He snaps, taking a moment to brace his free hand on the sink-top.

“ _Is this really all you called me for?_ ” Roxy sounds exasperated. 

“Well, no-”

“ _Right. You know I love you, I really do. But could you cut to the chase?_ ” The way she says it makes it seem so reasonable, and he scuffs his shoe against the linoleum floor, feeling chastised. “ _You may be off the clock, but some of us are still engaged in covert operations at the moment, and would like to avoid blowing our covers._ ”

“Shit, sorry, sorry.” Scratching at his head he glances back up to the cupboard and lets out a tired sigh. “Harry’s got a migraine. Some side-effect of his injury or sumfing. Any chance you know how to handle that sorta stuff? Never had one myself.” 

“ _So that’s what the Valentine thing was all about._ ” Roxy’s tone softens and she makes a contemplative noise. “ _Aspirin’s always good, and lots of water._ ” 

“Got that much.” He shoves the bottles around in the cupboard until the aspirin comes into view, dragging it down to set on the edge of the sink. 

“ _Also, depends on the person, but migraines can make some people sick to their stomach. Best put a bin by the bed, just in case._ ” 

“Right. Anyting else?” 

“ _Get a cool cloth to put over his eyes, and if he’s comfortable enough, a firm scalp massage can usually help alleviate the pain. Migraines tend to last anywhere between a few hours and a day, but he should be feeling better by the morning._ ” She sighs a little in his ear, the sound somewhat sympathetic. “ _Guess this means your date night isn’t going as planned?_ ” 

“W-” He sputters a bit, gawking at himself in the mirror when he closes the cupboard door. “How in the hell d’you know ‘bout that? Been outta the damned country since Tuesday haven’t you?” 

“ _Like Merlin wouldn’t tell me as soon as he found out_.” She scoffs at him. “ _Honestly I’m a little ticked not to have heard it from you first._ ” 

“Ah, that’d be my bad.” He winces, scratching at his chin. 

“ _Yes it would. And you’re going to make it up to me at some point, but for now you just take care of Harry, yeah?_ ” 

“Yeah. Ta Rox, you’re aces.” He scoops the wash cloth off of the towel rack by the sink and turns the water on, giving it a thorough soak. “I owe you. Dinner an’ a movie on me when you get back?” 

“ _Deal._ ” There’s a shuffling on her end and Roxy curses. “ _Shit, mark’s moving. Keep me updated on how he’s feeling? Everything will be fine._ ” 

She ends the call before he has the chance to respond, leaving the dial tone sounding in his ear. 

He sighs and tucks the phone away. Then he turns off the water, giving the cloth a quick rinse. He’s still worried, still on edge, but he knows in the back of his mind that Roxy’s right. He should be right ashamed by how spooked he’s getting over this; cluckin’ about Harry like a mother hen. He just can’t stand the sight of him in so much pain…especially so soon after _getting him back_.

Eggsy ignores the discomfort that rises at the thought, leaving the aspirin and cloth for the moment to jog downstairs in search of a glass. 

There’s nothing he can do to stop Harry from suffering. 

 

_All he can do is be there for him while it happens._

 

\---

“Oi, Harry-” Eggsy keeps his voice low when he edges back into the room, supplies carefully balanced in hand, “ _you awake?_ ” 

“Unfortunately, yes.” The tired response drifts out from the bed and Harry shifts, turning to squint at Eggsy with his good eye. 

“Brought you sum stuff.” He offers when he gets closer, setting down the cloth and the glass on the table. “You take any panikillers?” 

“ _Not yet_.” Harry makes a strained noise when he pushes himself into a seated position, holding his hand out for the pills in Eggsy’s grasp. 

He gives them over without hesitation, waiting for Harry to pop them in his mouth before he passes him the glass. “Nauseous at all? Can get a bucket just in case-”

“No no,” Harry finishes the glass with a trembling sigh, sitting back against the headboard and closing his good eye, “that won’t be necessary.” 

“Oh, aight, well I also brought a cool cloth and, uh-” he scratches his head a little self-consciously, not exactly sure how to phrase this next part, “well Roxy, uh…Roxy said a massage might help?” 

Harry’s mouth twitches up into a smile and he glances over at Eggsy, his eye half lidded. “A massage?” 

“Yeah. Pressure on the scalp’s s’posed to make things feel better.” He pointedly avoids the older man’s gaze, shrugging a bit. “I mean, up to you really.”

Harry seems to contemplate that for a moment, before his face screws up in pain and he makes a vague noise of assent. “Well, I suppose anything’s worth a go at this point.” 

“Yeah?” Eggsy flushes a bit, but he can’t shake the happy feeling he gets at the prospect of actually being able to _help_. “Wanna slide down the bed a tick? Might work better if I can git your head in my lap, yeah?” 

“I’ll do my best.” Harry shifts forward with a wince, moving enough so Eggsy can slide in behind him, settling at the head of the bed. 

“ _Easy_.” He braces Harry’s shoulders with both hands, snatching a pillow to throw over his lap before he carefully urges the older man back down. “This feel okay?” 

“Mm, feels no worse than before.” Harry offers him, settling into the cradle of Eggsy’s legs with a light, pained noise. “I do hope this doesn’t become a regular thing-” he pauses, cracking his eye open to flash Eggsy with a wry grin, “the headache of course. I’m becoming quite fond of settling between your thighs-”

“ _Oi._ ” Eggsy warns, half laughing while he reaches over to snatch up the damp cloth. “Save that kinda talk for when you’re feeling up to par.” 

“Alright, alright.” Harry tries to chuckle but it comes out almost like a grunt, choked off by his gritted teeth. He tilts his head back gratefully when Eggsy lays the cold fabric against his eyes, a soft appreciative noise slipping out of him. 

“Keep that on-” Eggsy slides his hands down to Harry’s temples, slowly applying pressure before he begins to move his fingers, keeping his touch gentle but firm, “and lemme know if this hurts at all.” 

“ _Oh._ ” A hard breath slides out of Harry and he goes boneless against the mattress, head dropped into the pillow. “Oh, that feels wonderful.” 

“Yeah?” Lighting up some Eggsy continues his ministrations, spreading his fingertips out across Harry’s scalp to even out the pressure. “Still, soon as you feel sumting you don’t like, you say so, yeah?”

“Mm.” Harry makes a vague noise of assent, but otherwise goes quiet, his weight strangely comforting where he’s settled over Eggsy’s legs. 

Not much is said between them after that. Eggsy keeps moving his fingers, steady and rhythmic in the way he drags them across Harry’s scalp, and the older man lies there, taking slow, shaky breaths. Every so often Harry’s face scrunches up, brow furrowing with pain. Each time Eggsy chases down the wrinkles on his forehead, smoothing his thumb across them in firm, comforting strokes. 

He’s not entirely sure how long they stay like that. The blinds are drawn, and the clock is just out of sight. It’s been a while. He can tell that much by the numb tingling that slowly sets into his legs; but he can’t bring himself to move. Not when Harry looks so at ease, head cradled in his lap. 

It’s not what they had planned for the evening, but it’s pleasant in its own right. As the time ticks by he finds that, surprisingly, he’s not even upset about their dinner plans. There will be other nights out on the town, but how often will they have moments like this? What with their job, with Eggsy’s family, with Harry’s new role as Arthur; there’s no telling when they’ll next have the chance to just sit and enjoy each other’s company. 

Part of him feels guilty for being so at ease, especially when it’s obvious that Harry’s suffering. But the more he works his hands over Harry’s scalp, the more the man seems to relax, his breathing steady and his expression calm. 

He gets so caught up in the steady motion, in the way Harry’s hair feels when his fingers slide through it, that he doesn’t even notice the steady creep of hunger that sneaks up on him. It’s only when his stomach lets out a loud protesting gurgle that he finally snaps out of his daze. He blinks, registering the cold, hollow sensation in his gut with a surprised start.

The sudden realization causes him to pause, his fingers stilling against Harry’s scalp. He takes the time to stare down at his gut, brows raised. It’s really not like him to be so ignorant of his own body. He shakes his head, instantly torn; warring between the obvious need to eat and the unshakable urge not to disturb Harry where he’s finally settled. 

“ _Eggsy_.” 

Harry’s smooth voice interrupts his intense interior monologue and Eggsy glances to him, biting at his lip. “Yeah?” 

“Go eat something.” Harry drawls, sounding like he’s teetering on the edge of sleep. 

“ _But_ -”

“I’m not going anywhere.” With a sigh the older man reaches up, nudging the cloth aside somewhat to flash Eggsy a significant look. “Go eat. It’s getting late, it won’t due to have you falling asleep on an empty stomach.” 

“Well-” Eggsy’s still not certain that he’s ready to drag himself away from Harry, thoroughly enjoying the fit of his fingertips against the older man’s scalp, “alright. But I’ll freshin’ up that cloth for you first, yeah?” 

“Fair enough.” 

Harry sits up somewhat when Eggsy edges himself out from beneath him, lifting the cloth from his face to hold out to the younger man. “There’s leftover chicken parmesan in the fridge.”

“Ta.” Eggsy takes the cloth while Harry settles back against the bed, pausing for a moment before he finally forces himself out of the room. 

In a matter of minutes he has the freshened cloth back over Harry’s face and he’s making his way downstairs, rather put off at the idea of having to eat alone. Then his stomach gives another pained rumble and he resigns himself to his fate. 

\---

Now gentleman or no, Eggsy’s still got the chops to pack in a meal in under five minutes. He’s too preoccupied to properly heat up the leftovers that he digs out of the fridge; instead he just tosses them in a sauce pan and busies himself with the dishes piled neatly on the side of Harry’s sink. It doesn’t take long before he’s perched on the counter top, shovelling mostly warmed chicken parmesan into his mouth. It’s not graceful, but it’s effective. In no time at all he’s scraping out the last of the bowl, his aching stomach filled and his mind drifting back to Harry upstairs. 

He’s never felt good about leaving someone who’s sick to fend for themselves. The few times Daisy’s caught a cold he barely left the side of her crib, fussing with her blankets and compulsively checking her temperature with the back of his hand. 

And yeah, this is a little different. Harry’s a grown adult for fuck’s sake. But that day at the church is still fresh in Eggsy’s mind, the memory raw and unsettling, and he can’t help the way his gut clenches at the thought of leaving Harry alone for the night. 

Sure it’s a little bit rude; he hasn’t exactly asked if he can stay. But if Harry really minds he can tuck away into the guest room, or on the couch in the sitting room for all he cares. The idea of leaving just doesn’t sit right in his gut. 

He slides off the counter when he finishes his meal, taking the time to tidy up despite the desperate way he’s itching to get back up those stairs. 

_Harry’s fine_. He reminds himself while he scrubs down the sauce pan. _Harry’s fine_. 

It’s a mantra that he clings to when he finally finishes in the kitchen, forcing himself to stroll back towards the bedroom at an easy pace. Logically he knows that Harry’s okay, that this is just some minor side effect that he has to live with. But that doesn’t make it any easier to watch. The man had been shot in the face, right in front of Eggsy; and there’s this little part of him that’s still terrified that this could take Harry away from him one day. _Again_.

He pauses at the foot of the stairs, pressing his face into his hands and groaning. He’s worse than a mother hen right now, he’s down right paranoid…and he’s being selfish. Staying over isn’t just for Harry’s benefit, it’s for his own peace of mind.

Shaking himself off he drops his hands away, taking the stairs in long, even strides. When he reaches the bedroom he pauses, hovering while he watches the figure on the bed. 

He clears his throat quietly, taking one step inside the doorway. “ _Harry?_ ” 

When he gets no answer he lets out a small sigh, torn between relief and disappointment. It’s great that Harry’s finally managing to get some rest, but a selfish little part of him had been hoping to spend a bit more time together before the night was through. He chides himself silently and eases into the room, keeping his steps light when he sidles up to Harry’s closet.

He’s in the middle of divesting himself of his suit jacket when a small cough catches his attention. 

“ _You don’t have to stay over you know._ ” 

Eggsy starts somewhat, glancing over his shoulder towards the bed. Harry hasn’t moved. He’s lying back with the cloth over his face, pillow framing his head. _Not sleeping afterall._.

“I know, but what I do have to do is borrow a shirt.” He shoots back, unfastening his holster and setting it on one of the closet shelves. Then he snags a spare hanger to drop his jacket onto, doing the same with his shirt a few moments later. “Trust that’s cool?” 

“Of course.” Harry makes the effort to waive dismissively at him, his voice still weighed down by pain and exhaustion. 

“Ta.” Eggsy fishes out a plain white undershirt from one of the drawers. Then he strips down to his boxers and folds his trousers over yet another hanger. “I mean, was tinkin’ I could sleep in guest room, if that’s what you’d prefer.” 

Harry scoffs and shakes his head. Then he drags the cloth off his face to flash Eggsy with a look. “Don’t be ridiculous.” 

“Right then.” Eggsy should be ashamed of how quickly he lights up at that. He does have the wherewithal to squash down the happy bubble that wells up in his chest, taking the time to pull on the undershirt before he exits the closet. “How’s the head?” 

“Somewhat better, surprisingly.” The older man sets the face cloth on the bedside table and turns down the blanket at his side. Eggsy takes the invitation without question, moving around the mattress to slide beneath the covers. He tries to give him space at first, but Harry won’t have any of it. He motions Eggsy forward, slipping an arm under his shoulders once he’s close enough and rolling him into his side in one smooth motion. 

Eggsy swallows back his sharp noise of surprise, giving in to Harry’s hold more easily than he’d care to admit. He allows himself to be drawn closer until he’s pressed flush to the older man’s side. Then, after a moment of hesitation, he gives in completely and curls himself up over Harry’s chest. 

This is still somewhat surreal for him; having Harry back here, having permission to be so close. He takes in the moment, fisting his hand in the older man’s sleep shirt and allowing himself to just breathe. Even soaked in sweat, Harry still smells good. The lingering traces of his cologne leave a sharp, spicy hint that settles in the air; it’s familiar, calming. 

Eggsy sucks in another had breath and leans up, his chin coming to rest against Harry’s collar bone. “Sorry you’ve had such a rough go today.” 

“What _on earth_ are you apologizing for?” Harry scoffs, closing his good eye and tightening his arm where it’s bracketed around the younger man’s waist. “All you’ve done is sacrificed a perfectly good Friday night by spending it with a crippled old bastard like me.” 

“ _Oi._ ” Eggsy rolls over a bit more until he’s got both arms braced against Harry’s chest, his expression turning deadly serious. “Don’t you be talkin’ like that.” 

“Hm?” Harry cracks open his good eye again and his tone softens somewhat, a fond smile creeping across his features. “It was just a joke. One in bad taste, as it would seem.” 

“I’m serious Harry.” Leaning up further on his elbow he reaches forward, cupping at Harry’s cheek. His fingers brush against where the thick, gnarled scar ends off and his brows furrow. “Nothin’ wrong wit the way you are now, yeah? You’re still alive, still strong…” He pauses and licks his lips, determined to meet Harry’s gaze head on, “and you’re still Harry bloody Hart. Don’t wanna hear anyfing to the contrary, you get me?” 

Harry lets out a chuckle, but the sound is accompanied by a strained wince. “I get you Eggsy.” 

With a loud sigh he tilts his head down and presses a kiss to Harry’s clothed sternum. “ _Good_.” 

They fall into a comfortable silence after that. Eggsy wiggles a bit, shifting to drape an arm across the Harry’s chest. He absolutely does not _nuzzle_ against the older man’s chest. He just presses his cheek down to listen to the low rumble of his breathing, that’s all. A perfectly reasonable, manly thing to do. 

A few minutes pass before the calm is broken again, Harry clearing his throat with a rough cough.

“I’ll make it up to you.” He murmurs, his voice thickening with an edge of sleep. 

“Mm?” Eggsy tilts his head up again, squinting at him. Harry’s got his good eye shut, expression more peaceful than he’s seen it all night. 

“The date.” The older man drawls, fingers curling and uncurling they’re fitted against Eggsy’s hip. “Not terribly gentlemanly of me to cancel without proper notice.” 

“Make it up to me huh?” Eggsy snorts out a laugh against the older man’s sleep shirt, unable to keep from grinning. “Aight then. Champagne.” 

“ _Hm?_ ” 

“Let’s have Champagne.” He tilts his chin up slightly, seeking out Harry’s gaze when his good eye slides open. “Nevver tried the real stuff. And I mean what kinda Kingsman’s nevver had Champagne?” 

“Champagne and dinner.” Harry lets out a sleepy chuckle, nodding against the pillow at his back. “That’s a promise.” 

“No.” Eggsy squishes his face back against the older man’s collar, letting out an easy sigh. 

“ _It’s a date._ ” 

**TBC…**


	2. Almitas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Eggsy really does try to look at his face, but his gaze keeps drifting. He glances down and honestly he’s not entirely subtle about the way his eyes devour the perfect fit of those fine black trousers._
> 
> _Harry, on the other hand, takes one look at Eggsy and scoffs. He raises his eyebrows, lips quirking up more in amusement than annoyance. “Am I to take this as your interpretation of dressed and ready?”_
> 
> _"Wut? I mean, no I-” Eggsy struggles to get his tongue back into his mouth, clearing his throat and forcing himself to meet the older man’s gaze, “I mean…there’s ah, there’s been a complication.”_
> 
> _"A complication?”_
> 
> \--
> 
> The second attempt at a dinner date gets derailed at the start, and somehow parkour is to blame.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who let the trash back in? 
> 
> Hahaha. Ha. Haaaaaa. 
> 
> Well I'm obviously back with chapter two of Harry and Eggsy's epic misadventures in dating. Things get a little bit steamier, but obviously I'm not going to let this boys get off that easily (haha, get it? Get off? I'm funny.) 
> 
> Thank you guys for the wonderful reviews and all of the support! It really does help keep the creative juices flowing. 
> 
> On a more house-keeping related note I had a comment last chapter about Eggsy's speech patterns being a touch hard to follow, so I've tried to ease back on them in this one. Please let me know if it's easier to read! (Also I'm going to go back and fix up some of his dialogue in the last chapter, just a touch, to see about making it flow better). 
> 
> Again this is a self-beta, done in a hurry, so please point out any mistakes that you see! I welcome criticism with open arms. 
> 
> I'm going to go crawl back into my trash pile now. Hope you all enjoy the update!
> 
> Kudos and Reviews=Love xooxoxoxox

Eggsy’s got the phone pressed to his ear with his shoulder, listening to it ring and clenching his jaw. Daisy makes a happy noise from where she’s curled over the shoulder of his good suit shirt, her tiny fingers plucking at the medallion that hangs around his neck. He bounces her a little bit while he paces, his teeth digging into his lip and his gaze fixed to the ceiling. 

“ _C’mon bruv_ , pick up. Pick up.” 

He's half dressed, his shirt tails hanging out and his tie loose around his neck. Saying he's panicked is an understatement. Harry's due at the house in ten minutes and he's leagues away from being ready. 

With a frustrated noise he eases his sister's hands off of his necklace and hitches her up further along his ribs. She makes a frustrated noise, put off, before her interest shifts to his tie. She curls her fingers around the fabric and tugs, loosing it from where it's draped around his neck. 

He just barely catches the tie before it falls, a noise of exasperation escaping him. He sets it over on the hall table, phone pressed to his ear with his shoulder. "Daisy that’s not yours-"

" _Ello?_ "

Eggsy can hardly contain the sharp sense of relief that floods through him when the phone picks up. "Mrs. G! S'Eggsy! Have you heard from Jamal? He was s'posed to be here half an hour ago to watch Daisy. Been trying to catch him on his mobile-"

" _Oh Eggsy, luv I'm so sorry. Should’ve called you first thing when it happened-_ "

"Wait, when wut happened?" Daisy tips forward in his arms somewhat, tiny hands grasping for JB when the pup comes clicking up at Eggsy's feet. He struggles to adjust his grip on her, brows pinching in concern. "He alright?"

" _Oh yeah, yeah course love. Gone and got hurt throwin' himself off some damned building like you kids do. Think it may be a fracture, or god forbid a break. His Da just got to hospital with him._ "

Eggsy bites down on a frustrated noise and glances to the clock on his far wall. He can hear Harry’s words, bouncing in his head, ‘ _be dressed and ready, a gentleman is always timely_.’ It’s the reason he’d arranged for Jamal to come over so early in the first place. It’s not exactly easy to get date-ready with a baby…not that there’s going to be a date now. With Jamal out of commission and no time to find another sitter, Eggsy’s not going anywhere. 

“ _So sorry Eggsy, put you in a bad place hasn’t he? Told me you’ve a date and all. I was fixin’ to go see him at hospital myself, but if you’re strapped and need some help with Daisy-_ ”

“Oh no Mrs. G, no.” He lets out a tired sigh and turns his head when Daisy reaches up to smack her palm over his chin. She makes a bright noise and head butts his throat, dropping her hand down and nuzzling her brow against his collarbone instead. “Couldn’t ask that ov you.” 

“ _You sure? I know your mum’s off for the weekend-_ ” 

“It’s fine, promise.” He’s resigned himself to his fate at this point, knowing that the ever-punctual Arthur will likely be there any minute. “You just go look after that dumb boy of yours. Tell’im I asked after him, yeah? And tell him parkour just ain’t his thing.” 

“ _Oh Eggsy, god bless sweet thing. I’ll tell him he’s a bloody idiot and by some miracle you still luv him._ ” 

“Ta. Take care now Mrs. G.” 

“ _You too luv! Tara!_ ” 

He waits for the dial tone to sound before he slowly lowers the phone, dropping his shoulders back against the wall behind him. “Well Fu-” Daisy draws back from his throat, hands curling over the collar of his dress shirt and he hastily corrects himself, wincing, “-udge.” 

This whole date thing just really isn’t working out for him. 

He lets out a tired sigh, stomach souring with the hard edge of disappointment that settles over him. The noise startles JB from where he’s curled up by Eggsy’s feet. The pup makes an inquisitive noise and struggles to sit up, concerned. 

“Well, you two’re in luck.” He drawls and lets his head bang back against the wall. “Looks like you get the pleasure of my company all evenin’.” 

Daisy gurgles at him, drawing his attention away from JB and kicking slightly where her foot rests against his stomach. “-ggy, ‘ggy!”

“Wut’s that? Gonna help your big bruv sweet talk Harry when he gets here?” He beams at her when her hands come up to press over mouth, tiny fingers catching at his lips. “That’s my lil’ flower. Who can resist that sweet mug of yours-”

He’s cut off by an abrupt, echoing bark from JB. He blinks, glancing down in time to see the pup scrabble to his feet and bound down the hall. He’s a fast little bugger, just about running head long into the front door when he skids to a stop.

Not two seconds later a firm knock sounds, and Eggsy feels his heart sink. 

 

_Never fun to be the bearer of bad news._

 

He switches his grip on Daisy until he’s got her popped up in his other arm, his shoulders already crawling up to his ears when he makes his way to the door. 

With a deep breath he grabs the handle and tugs it open, his expression sheepish and his head ducked slightly.

Harry, _of course_ , looks fucking delectable. 

He’s dressed to the nines, a fine fitted dress shirt topped off by a perfectly knotted bow tie. His hair is swept back in his usual fashion, sleek and smooth even around the eyepatch. Plus his cologne-

The man smells _divine_.

Eggsy really does try to look at his face, but his gaze keeps drifting. He glances down and honestly he’s not entirely subtle about the way his eyes devour the perfect fit of those fine black trousers. 

Harry, on the other hand, takes one look at Eggsy and scoffs. He raises his eyebrows, lips quirking up more in amusement than annoyance. “Am I to take this as your interpretation of _dressed and ready_?” 

“Wut? I mean, no I-” Eggsy struggles to get his tongue back into his mouth, clearing his throat and forcing himself to meet the older man’s gaze, “I mean…there’s ah, there’s been a complication.” 

“ _A complication?_ ”

“Yeah, uh-” He swallows, scratching at the back of his head and glancing down to Daisy. She doesn’t seem to recognize Harry off the bat, but she’s staring up at him in interest, her gaze shining and wide. “It, ah, it seems I’ve lost my sitter.” 

Harry’s brows arch even higher and he clears his throat with a light cough. “How, _pray tell_ , does one _lose_ a sitter?” 

Eggsy winces, ducking his head a little bit more and biting at his lip. “Freak parkour accident?” 

“Well, that certainly would do the trick.” Harry shakes his head, smile still quirked across his lips. Then he fishes into the breast pocket of his fine jacket, plucking out his mobile. “I take it your friend is alright?” 

“Yeah, yeah he’s fine but…what’re you doin’?” He ventures, feeling slightly unsure. 

“Making a call.” Harry tells him pointedly, his tone thick with humour. “Seems I have some reservations to cancel.” 

The guilt returns seven fold and Eggsy winces, readjusting his grip on Daisy when she starts to squirm, one hand reaching out towards the older man. “ _Harry I’m so sorry-_ ”

“Whatever for?” He scoffs, already dialing. When he sees Daisy’s grasping fingers he flashes her a bright look, reaching out to give her little hand a small shake. 

“For ruinin’ our date night?” Eggsy ventures, brows pinched together tightly. 

“Hardly.” Harry rolls his eyes, glancing down to where JB’s been snuffling at his oxfords. He takes a moment to greet him too, giving the pug’s ears a quick scratch before he motions them all inside. “There’s a brilliant Thai place I quite fancy down the way. They deliver. Nothing wrong with a quiet night in.” 

“Well, if you say so-” Harry doesn’t sound at all annoyed, but that doesn’t do much to quell the disappointment that pulses through Eggsy, causing his face to scrunch up miserably. He starts to move at Harry’s urging, before he hesitates in the door way, bouncing Daisy where she’s got her hands curled back in his shirt again.

Twice in a row now they’ve had their plans fall through. Eggsy’s spent the whole damned week thinking about this night, and now they’re trapped at home for the evening. 

He should’ve checked in with Jamal earlier, should’ve made sure their plans wouldn’t get disrupted-

There’s a sigh in front of him and he glances up in time to see Harry lower his phone, his expression exasperated but fond. “ _Eggsy,_ tell me, were you cross when I was ill last week?” 

It’s an absurd question and he can’t help but scoff, dropping his shoulder back against the door frame behind him. “No?” 

“Oh? And were you agitated about the change in our dinner arrangements?” 

“ _Course not!_ ” 

“There we go.” With a fond shake of his head Harry steps right up into Eggsy’s space. He brings a hand up to press against the door frame at Eggsy’s back, blocking him in easily. It’s amazing how the simple motion seems to suck the air out of his lungs, leaving him sagging against the wood at his back. He’s already flustered, his face heating up and his teeth worrying his lip, when Harry damned well leans down, crowding right into his space. They’re face to face and the older man offers him a relaxed, frustratingly sultry smile. “It’s alright to be disappointed, but-” 

Eggsy’s stomach gives a violent flip and he drops his head back. With a slow lick of his lower lip he meets Harry’s eye, teeth catching at the inside of his cheek. “ _But_?” 

“ _But_ ,” Harry tilts his head slightly, his expression darkening with something unreadable, and Eggsy’s so sure that he’s about to kiss him, “there’s no reason why we can’t still enjoy our night-”

Eggsy feels like his heart just skipped a beat and his eyes go half lidded, fixed firmly on Harry’s lips…

Until two squishy, tiny hands curl around the older man’s jaw and the baby squirms up. Eggsy startles, his eyes going comically wide when his sister practically head-butts Harry, shoving her wet, open mouth against his cheek roughly. 

“ _Oi! Daisy!_ ” 

Harry looks startled, a bright laugh escaping him when he leans back. “It’s no trouble…was that-?” 

“A kiss?” Eggsy winces and adjusts his grip on Daisy, bouncing her closer. 

She makes a happy sound, reaching up to press her face to her brother’s cheek. “ _Kith, kith-_ ” 

He can’t help but smile, offering Harry an apologetic look through the quirk of his lips. “Mum’s been teachin’ her.” 

“Well aren’t you _clever_.” Harry makes a delighted noise and reaches out, his thumb brushing across Daisy’s chin affectionately. Her face scrunches up a bit at her touch, before she offers him a crooked smile and a happy gurgle. “What a nice kiss, thank you so much.”

Eggsy bites down hard on his lower lip, watching the way that Daisy squeezes at Harry’s hand, her fingers bracing against his palm. Then she lets him go, opening up her tiny hard and grabbing at him, fists opening and closing compulsively. 

“Come to say hello too? Aren’t I luck-” Harry spares Eggsy a questioning glance, waiting for his nod of approval before he snatches the babe up, curling her into his arms, “Look at you, what with a bow in your hair and everything. All dressed up for our nice night in.” 

As if Harry isn’t attractive enough already, looking like sex on two legs in that gorgeous suit. Adding a baby to that image is just down right criminal. 

With a hard breath Eggsy pushes himself off of the door and reaches up to Harry, closing his hand over the older man’s arm. “I s’pose a night in does sound pretty good.” 

Harry glances up from Daisy, her tiny fingers curled over his cheek. His expression lights up, something bright and genuine that warms Eggsy down to his toes. “That it does.” He nods his head towards the door, smile causing his cheek to crinkle up beneath his eyepatch. “Let’s head in shall we? I’ll order us a bite, then we can take a stroll down the block to the shop.” 

Eggsy raises an eyebrow, drawing his hand back from Harry’s elbow to cross his arms over his chest. “Wut for?” 

Harry scoffs, glancing over his shoulder while he strolls into the house. “Champagne of course.” 

“ _Now you’re talkin’_.” Eggsy beams, pausing to snap his fingers at JB before he follows Harry into the house. “Right then, in you get!” 

He waits for the pup to scramble in the front door before he follows suit. He can see Harry further down the hall, shoes already neatly toed off and his baby sister balanced high in his arms. Daisy’s got both hands pressed to Harry’s cheeks, squishing them happily. The older man’s beaming at her, screwing his face to get a rise out of her, and chuckling at her obvious delight. 

It’s beyond endearing, and Eggsy can’t help the slow heat the bubbles in his gut. 

Yeah, he’s disappointed. And really, it’s not likely that their night’s gonna end up where he’d been hoping while they’re on babysitting duty-

But then Daisy let’s out another bright noise of delight and he beams. 

This? This is pretty good too. 

\---

“ _Daisy honestly_.” Eggsy sighs and rounds on the front of the pram, bending to wrestle his sister out of her fastenings. “Wut’s with all the fussin’ flower?” 

Harry glances over his shoulder at them from where he’s sliding his fancy Kingsman credit card back into his wallet, brows pinching. “Could she be hungry?” 

“Probably.” With a slight hop he gets her up against her shoulder, bouncing where he stands. She makes a sharp noise of distress and fists her tiny hands in his dress shirt, shoving her forehead against his collarbone. With a soft hushing sound he rubs her back, dragging a hand up to smooth over her hair until she starts to settle. “’bout dinner time for you sweet thing, now innit?” 

“We’ll get her sorted when we get back.” Harry assures him. When Daisy finally drags herself back from Eggsy’s shoulder, shoving her hand in her mouth, he flashes her an animated look. She seems to get a kick out of it, mood brightening slightly. He even gets a smile out of her, the expression stretching out around the thumb she’s got shoved in her mouth. “Food should be around shortly after we get home anyhow.” 

“Aces! Not sure ‘bout you, but I’m starving.” Eggsy beams at him, drawing forward on instinct. He’s already raising a hand up, habitually going for Harry’s face, when he catches the eye of the woman behind the cash. She flashes him a critical look, eyebrows raised past her bangs. 

Instantly Eggsy drops his hand back and clears his throat. After adjusting his grip on Daisy he glances towards the bag on the counter pointedly. “Best head back then, yeah?” 

Harry watches the whole exchange quietly, his expression calculated and somewhat removed. Then he reaches up, smoothing his hand across Eggsy’s cheek affectionately. “Yes of course.” He lets his palm rest there past the point of appropriate, before he finally turns to reach for the champagne. He spares a glance back at the cashier, regarding her with his good eye, brows raised. “ _Quite_ the evening we have ahead of us, after all.” 

The look of disgruntled shock that crosses the woman’s face is damned near comical. Eggsy has to scramble to fight back the sharp bark of laughter that bubbles up his throat, a bright grin creeping up his features. “Promises, promises.” 

The smile Harry shoots back at him is so cheeky that Eggsy can’t help but snort out a laugh. Snatching up the pram the older man ushers him towards the front of the shop, champagne tucked comfortably into the crook of his elbow. 

When they reach the door he pauses, flashing one last look to the cashier over his shoulder. “ _Good evening_.” 

Eggsy only catches the barest glimpse of her expression, startled with just a hint of embarrassment, before Harry nudges him outside and onto the sidewalk. 

“ _Did you see her face_?” He chirps, delighted. Daisy catches his smile and lets out a bright, pleased noise in turn, hands smacking against his shoulder. 

“A gentleman maintains his composure in public at _all_ times Eggsy.” Harry reminds him, tone dry but his expression bright and happy. 

“Not much gentlemanly ‘bout that, now was there?” He shoots back with a sharp gesture in the direction of the shop. He takes Harry’s words to heart, however, just barely clamping down on the laughter that’s threatening to bubble out of him. 

“ _No, no there was not_.” 

Eggsy beams, leaning forward to give Harry a jab when the man tucks the champagne away into the pram, pushing it in front of them along the walkway. “Put her right in her place, didn’ you? And here I thought gentlemen were discreet.” 

Harry’s still smiling when he raises his brows at Eggsy pointedly. “There is hardly a need for discretion with the individual whom one is dating.” 

“Yeah? Well I-”

Eggsy stops short, the weight of the word hitting him like a blow to the face. 

He stands dumb struck in the middle of the sidewalk, staring at Harry’s back when the man gets a few steps in front of him. 

“ _Eggsy?_ ” Harry turns around, dropping one hand away from the pram to slide it into his pants pocket, his gaze questioning. 

“Do you mean that?” The words rush out before Eggsy can stop them. He really should keep moving, because now that they’ve stopped Daisy’s starting to fuss again, wiggling where he’s got her propped up in the crook of his arm. Unfortunately he’s frozen to the spot at the moment, his mind tripping to a standstill over _that word_. 

“I beg your pardon?” Both of Harry’s brows are raised now, arching pointedly over the fabric of his eyepatch. 

“I mean, I know we’ve been tryin’ for a date-” Eggsy’s scrambling now, but he can’t help himself, and fuck man, he used to be good at this shit; used to be cool and collected, hell, he’d even go so far to say _suave_ on a good day. And now look at him. One simple word from Harry and he’s turned into a blithering idiot, struggling to speak around the thick, heavy feeling of his tongue behind his teeth. “But’re we like…official or sumting?” 

“ _Official_?” Harry rounds on him completely, one hand still hovering over the pram and his expression cresting on disbelief. “Of course we’re bloody official Eggsy, what kind of man do you take me for?” 

“Oh. That just… _oh_.” Eggsy feels giddy. For some fucking reason he’s fourteen fucking years old again, mooning after Susan Elliot at noon-hour break. Daisy’s getting right sick of his disinterest in her, tiny hands coming up to bat at his face until he reaches up and takes one, giving her palm a comforting squeeze. “So does this like…” _stop saying like you are not a ruddy school girl_ , “I mean am I…are you my boyfriend?” 

Humiliation sets in as soon as the words leave his mouth, but it’s too late. They’re out there, there’s no taking them back. He groans and tilts his head up, as if looking at the sky will somehow help ease the burning heat of regret that flushes over his face. _Are you my boyfriend_? Real smooth Eggsy, _real smooth_. 

He’s so caught up in his own self-admonishment that he fails to notice Harry’s approach. One second he’s a good five feet in front of him, and the next he’s grasping onto Eggsy’s chin. The grip is firm, demanding in the way it drags his head down, forcing him to meet Harry’s gaze head on. His skin’s still crawling with embarrassment, but when he finally lets himself look at Harry, just really look at him, the man’s expression is exasperatedly fond. 

“You’re slow sometimes, you do realize that right?” 

“ _Oi_ -” The protest starts on instinct, but is quickly swallowed up by the way that Harry dives down, their mouths meeting roughly. Eggsy’s too stunned to even get his eyes closed, the heat suddenly leaving his cheeks to move somewhere else _entirely_. 

Harry holds him there for longer than is probably appropriate considering the poor choice in location and the baby currently squirming between them, but when he finally pulls back it’s with a chiding sigh. “Of course I’m your boyfriend, you bloody idiot.” 

Eggsy blinks when his chin is released, shock ebbing away to light hearted indignation. “Well I don’t s’pose you could’ve said so earlier.” He states, tone accusing. “Leavin’ a bruv hangin’ like that…it’s just not decent.” 

“Oh just you wait until we get that sister of yours to bed tonight Eggsy.” Harry turns away from him with a pointedly arched brow, already strolling ahead with pram in tow. “ _I’ll show you just how indecent I can be_.” 

Eggsy gapes at his retreating form, shocked out of his stupor only when his sister tugs at his cheeks, letting out an impatient noise. He hitches her back up his shoulder, trying to will down the heat that’s steadily broiling in him at the dangerous _promise_ in Harry’s voice. 

Yeah, the night’s shaping up to be pretty alright after all.

\---

“-no really, watched it on youtube once, just lemme-”

“You are _absolutely off your rocker_ if you think I’m going to let you open the champagne like-”

“Come’on Harry, you don’t hafta watch-”

“How, pray tell, is that that supposed to make me feel any better-”

“You take Daisy on upstairs an’ I’ll just-”

“No, no. _Absolutely not_.” Harry’s fingers close over Eggsy’s hands, dragging him away from the knife block he’s reaching for. Eggsy tries to resist him, more out of habit than anything else, but Harry just crowds in on him, forcing his arms down by his sides and pinning his wrists to the counter top. 

He laughs, opening and closing his hands where Harry’s got them trapped, flashing the older man a cheeky look. He wiggles a bit, the motion deliberate and slow. “Wut, don’t trust me then?” 

“Opening a champagne bottle with a butcher knife?” Harry scoffs, stepping up until he forces himself between Eggsy’s legs. He looms there, holding the younger man’s wrists in place with what seems like no effort whatsoever. “I don’t think so.” 

“Top of the class in knife handlin’, or did you forget?” Eggsy’s breath hitches a bit, but he’s still grinning, arching his back a touch to roll his body up into Harry’s. 

“Granted, you are quite skilled in dealing damage with a blade-” The older man concedes, tightening his grip somewhat when Eggsy continues to squirm, “which only adds to my concern. We only have the one bottle, I’d rather not have half of it end up on your mother’s kitchen floor.” 

“Oi, it’s my house too.” He points out archly before finally sagging back against the counter. He raises a brow at Harry, giving his wrists another wiggle where they’re trapped. “So what, think you got a better way?” 

“Yes, as a matter of fact I do.” He releases Eggsy’s wrists so suddenly that the younger man has to scramble for purchase against the counter behind him. Harry takes his moment of distraction to scoop the champagne off of the counter, holding it safely out of reach. “I have cracked more than one bottle in my day Eggsy. I’ll have some glasses for us by the time you put Daisy down.” 

“Fine, spoil sport.” Eggsy laments, still grinning. He strolls out of the kitchen, heading towards Daisy’s play pen when he pauses, glancing pointedly to Harry over his shoulder. “Got none of them fancy champagne flutes, by the by.” 

Harry’s expression is downright hilarious, his brows arching pointedly over his eyepatch in disbelief. “ _You’re kidding_.” 

“Nevver had champagne before, remember?” Eggsy continues towards the pen in the dining room, scooping his baby sister up with her favourite stuffed bear. He gets her sorted in his arms and turns to find Harry standing in the door way, expression questioning. 

“What, exactly, am I supposed to be using then?” 

“Dunno mate.” Eggsy shrugs, unable to keep back the giddy smirk that threatens to split across his cheeks. “Got sum wineglasses in there. Why not give those a go?” 

Harry looks positively scandalized and Eggsy can’t help but laugh, strolling towards the older man with his baby sister in arm.

“Right then Daisy, say ‘night night to Mister Harry.” He shifts his grip to hold her up, watching Harry’s expression soften when she smacks into him with her open mouth. Her kisses may not be graceful, but they’re still crowd pleasers. 

“Goodnight Miss Daisy.” Harry’s smiling again, reaching up to tweak her tiny nose affectionately. “You be sure to cause your brother some trouble up there, alright?” 

She makes a bright noise, her expression scrunching up somewhat. Eggsy on the other hand scoffs, mouthing a silent ‘traitor’ to Harry while he turns around and bounces his sister back up over his shoulder. 

“You wouldn’ do that to your old bruv would you?” He asks her as he strolls out of the room, using his free hand to brush back her bangs. 

“ _ggy, gggy!_ ” 

“Thought so.” He beams, leaning into give her cheek a big, wet kiss. “That’s my girl” 

\---

Daisy’s not really in need of a bath, so putting her down ends up going a lot more smoothly than usual. He curls up in her reading chair for a bit, pouring over picture books and wrapping her up in the crook of his arm. It only takes two stories before she starts to nod off, her eyes getting heavy and her breathing deep and even. 

True to character JB trots his way upstairs about the same time that Eggsy’s easing his sister down into her crib. The pup does his trademark fifty-odd spins in the center of her decorative floor rug before he finally settles, letting out a happy snort. 

Eggsy gives his sister one last, quick peck on the forehead and turns on the baby monitor. Then he crouches down to give JB’s ears a quick scratch and carefully sneaks out of the room.

He makes his way back downstairs with his hands tucked into his dress pants, padding into the dining room to find their takeout boxes cleared and the table wiped down. “Oi, you didn’ have to tidy up.” 

“ _No, I didn’t._ ” Harry’s voice, surprisingly enough, doesn’t drift back from the kitchen. 

Eggsy blinks, turning around to glance back towards the hall. He pauses long enough to snatch up the other half of the baby monitor before he strolls back towards the living room. Sure enough Harry’s lounging on the couch, his collar undone and tie folded neatly on the coffee table. There are two generous wine glasses of champagne next to the pristine fabric, the bottle sitting idly by in case of refill. Eggsy saunters up with a smile, noting the book in Harry’s grasp and raising his brows. “Lookin’ through my stuff are you?” 

“Mm, never thought you to be a fan of Wilde.” He sets down the copy of ‘The Importance of Being Earnest’ and sits up some, flashing Eggsy a wry smile. 

“I read.” With a protesting huff Eggsy sets down the monitor, switching it for one of the tall glasses. “Plus, it’s a classic now innit?” 

“ _Full of surprises._ ” Harry shakes his head fondly and smiles to himself. When he leans forward to grab his own glass the unbuttoned fabric of his collar hangs open some. Eggsy can’t help the way his gaze trails after the skin there, his teeth chewing at the inside of his lip. 

“Don’t even know the half of it yet.” He manages, holding out his champagne to Harry with his brows raised. 

“Is that a promise?” The older man brings their glasses together with a soft clink, the sound light and airy in the quiet living room. 

“More ov a _guarantee_.” Eggsy flashes him his signature wink and brings his drink to his mouth, swallowing down a generous amount. Even expecting the bubbles it’s still a strange sensation. They roll over his tongue with the sharp, foreign flavour and he raises his eyebrows, nodding to the glass with a look of approval. “Not bad.” 

“ _Not bad_.” Harry scoffs, taking a small sip of his own. “Eggsy, I can assure you that good champagne is one of life’s finest pleasures.” 

“Oh yeah? Betcha I can think of a few that’re finer.” He strolls around the coffee table, one hand in his pocket and his drink balanced casually in the other. 

“Oh really?” With his brows raised Harry leans forward some, depositing his glass on the edge of the coffee table. He sits back enough to allow Eggsy to slide right up to him, standing with his knees framing one of those strong thighs. Once he settles Harry reaches out, one hand curling over the edge of his hip. 

“All things considered-” Eggsy starts, bringing his glass back up to his lips and relishing in the way that Harry’s hand tightens when he swallows, “I think this can count as a wine and dine, yeah?” 

“Hm,” Harry makes a small noise of assent, nails digging in through the fabric of Eggsy’s dress pants, “you’re sure you wouldn’t rather wait?” 

“Not one for patience.” Eggsy reminds him, reaching out to card his hand roughly through Harry’s otherwise perfect hair. 

“Something that we apparently need to address.” Harry makes a noise of discontent when the stray strands fall into his eyes. In response he readjusts his grip, thumb squeezing over the indent between the Eggsy’s hip and groin. 

The heat hits him like a punch, his gut clenching and his dick twitching with interest. With a hard breath he slides just a touch closer and drops his hand to curl over Harry’s face. He catches the edge of the older man’s mouth with his thumb, biting down on his own lip and raising a brow. “Really want to deal wit my manners today Harry?” 

“You have to admit,” Harry’s hand slides down just a touch more, his thumb rubbing a hard line just above the crotch of Eggsy’s pants, “they _do_ need addressing.” 

Eggsy jolts a bit when the hand on his hip shifts, sliding up to catch in the fabric of his dress shirt. Harry’s expression is completely neutral, even as he deftly tugs at the fabric, loosing it from where it’s tucked into Eggsy’s trousers. His breath hitches a bit and he catches his thumb against Harry’s lower lip, tugging it down until his mouth slides open. “Can think ova few other things that need addressing-” 

Harry makes a point of licking his lips, dragging his tongue slowly, deliberately over the pad of his thumb. Eggsy’s breath hitches against his will, his hips twitching forward when Harry slides his hand up the front of his shirt, spanning it across his bare belly. 

If he wasn’t hard before, he certainly is now. 

“ _Fuck_ Harry-”

He gets a smile out of that, teeth catching at his thumb teasingly. “Are you going to ask politely?” 

Eggsy would roll his eyes if he wasn’t aching for it already, cock straining against the fabric of his pants. Instead he just wets his lips, tightening his grip on the wineglass minutely. 

“ _Please_.” 

In one smooth motion Harry drags his palm around to brace against his back. Then he plucks the champagne from Eggsy’s grasp and yanks him forward, throwing him off balance. He gets one knee down, just on the outside of Harry’s thigh, before he’s shoved bodily to the side. When he hits the couch it’s with more force than was probably necessary, but he can’t bring himself to care, groaning while he bounces against the firm cushions. 

“Thank fuck.” Without having to worry about his glass Eggsy’s free to curl his hands in the open collar of Harry’s shirt. He stares up at him from where he’s pressed, flat on his back, blinking at the way Harry looms over him, one knee wedged between his spread thighs. 

He’s still holding Eggsy’s drink, takes the time to bring it to his lips for a generous mouthful before setting it off to the side. And alright, it’s a bit impressive that he doesn’t even need to look. He just reaches out and gets it balanced on the coffee table on the first try, not once tearing his gaze from Eggsy’s heated face. 

With a hard, insistent tug Eggsy tightens his grip on Harry’s shirt, words coming out in a horse growl. “You comin’ down to my level or-”

He doesn’t get the chance to finish the sentence. Harry rolls down over him, his body a hard line against the younger man’s front. He lets out a low, keening noise, lips sliding open even before Harry brings his mouth down, kissing him firmly. 

He expects tongue, maybe a little teeth-

What he doesn’t expect is the sharp taste of champagne to flood his mouth. On instinct he starts to draw back, but Harry’s hand snaps up, closing hard over his chin. He traps him in, deepening the kiss, and Eggsy’s got no choice but to swallow. 

The liquor burns its way down to his belly and he tries desperately not to squirm. As it is he can’t stop himself from bringing one knee up to brace against the older man’s hip, tensing hard. The action is beyond arousing, filthy in a way that still startles him. He’s not used to this side of Harry, to the scalding intensity and the brutal way he seems to possess and control with every touch.

He has to draw back from the kiss just to breathe, breaking the older man’s grip to drop his lips open in a wet gasp. It’s hard to do anything but suck air in greedily, trying desperately to gather his senses. Harry doesn’t so much as give him the chance. He just rakes his fingers into Eggsy’s hair, gripping there tightly and dragging his head back. Eggsy scrambles for purchase against the couch at his side, completely prone with his throat bared. Harry takes a moment, seems to be drinking it all in, his good eye darkening with something unreadable. Then he drops his mouth down and sucks Eggsy’s skin between his teeth. 

The first hard bite has him wheezing, heat coiling in his gut and his entire body jolting off the couch. He doesn’t get a second of reprieve. Harry’s just buries himself in the crook of his neck, sucking and biting his way along the pale expanse of flesh. 

“ _Jesus_.” He scrambles for purchase across the man’s shoulders, lifting his knee up further until he can get his leg hooked around his back. The leverage brings Harry’s thigh flush against his groin and Eggsy groans, winded. 

He tries to move, tries to get the right angle for some friction, or at the very least urge Harry up for another kiss, but the man isn’t having any of it. He simply tightens the grip on Eggsy’s hair, forcing his head back further. The angle’s borderline uncomfortable, but Harry chases down the skin that’s exposed, sucking deep bruises along the line of his throat. 

They’re going to show in the morning, and the thought causes Eggsy’s hips to buck up of their own accord, cock straining and damp.

“Oh, oh jesus fuck.” He tries to squirm, tries to move, but Harry’s got him stuck like that; back bowing and head pinned to the side while the man unbuttons his top one handed. 

“Fucking yes Harry, _yes_ -“ 

With no small degree of effort Eggsy finally gets enough purchase on the couch to shove his own leg up where it’s pinned between the older man’s knees. He gets his thigh pressed firmly to the hard line of Harry’s cock, grinding up and grinning in satisfaction at the rumbling noise he gets in response. 

Harry releases his hair, but stays where he is, teeth closing over the junction of Eggsy’s throat. He hovers there momentarily, the motion almost contemplative, before he bites down _hard_ \- 

And that’s about when they’re startled apart, a large burst of static sounding from the coffee table, causing them to jolt. 

It’s Daisy’s voice crackling to life on the baby monitor. She’s not happy, the sound building from a small whine to a wet shriek within the span of a few seconds. 

“ _Shit_.” Eggsy scrambles up as Harry sits back, rubbing a hand over his face with a sigh. “That’ll be the teethin’ gettin’ to her.”

“Poor thing.” The mood’s completely shattered and Harry’s got his full attention on the baby monitor now, expression pinched in concern. “Is there anything we can give her?” 

“Yeah, yeah just gimme a sec.” Eggsy extracts his legs from where they’re tangled up beneath the older man, swinging them over the side of the couch. He takes a moment to compose himself, shaking his head violently in an attempt to chase off the haze of arousal. It’s effective for the most part and soon enough he’s rising to stand. “Got a damp wash cloth in the freezer for her.” 

“Shall I check on her while you grab it then?” Harry’s right at his back when he exits the living room, his voice catching a worried edge. 

“You don’t mind?” Eggsy blinks and glances over his shoulder at him, taking in his serious expression with the barest hint of a smile. “Much appreciated. Tends to need a cuddle when she gets like this.” 

Harry nods firmly and heads off in the direction of the stairs, his pace quick but controlled. 

Eggsy’s distracted for a moment, watching him go, but then another sharp cry crackles from the monitor in the living room and he’s kicked back into action. 

Once he’s got the cloth out of its protective baggy he heads upstairs at a jog. Though as he rounds on the top of the stairs he realizes that the cries have softened, a soft murmuring drifting out into the hall in their stead. 

He eases his way towards Daisy’s room, pushing the door the rest of the way open and peering inside. 

It takes him a moment to adjust to the dark, but as soon as he does his heart does it’s very best to skip out of his chest. 

Harry’s in the center of the room, his hand braced over the back of Daisy’s head where he has her curled up against his shoulder. He’s speaking to her softly, his tone even and soothing while he bounces her up and down. She’s still sniffling, but she’s not quite fussing, and that’s bloody incredible so far as Eggsy’s concerned. 

He gets a bit caught up staring and it’s not until Harry turns around to meet his gaze that he remembers why he’s here. 

“Right, cloth.” He moves forward, coming up at Harry’s back to hold out the cold fabric to his baby sister. “Here you are luv, give this a chew. Make you feel right as rain.” 

It takes hardly any urging to get the cloth in her mouth, and soon enough she’s chewing on it, as content as she can be, all things considered. 

“My, that really does the trick.” Harry glances over his shoulder to where Eggsy’s still holding the cloth, offering him a small smile. 

“Mm, most days. There’re times she goes right ballistic, nuffin’ calms her down when she gets like that.” He feels his own lips twitch up when her expression relaxes, tiny hands coming up to frame his own. 

“Well, I for one am glad it’s working.” 

“I feel you.” Eggsy lets out a laugh, glancing back up from his sister to meet Harry’s gaze. The man looks perfectly content, but Eggsy can’t help but wonder what their night would have been like if things had gone just a _touch_ differently. “…I’m sorry Harry.” 

The man scoffs and shakes his head. “Again, there’s no reason to apologize.” He gives the baby another small bounce, his expression softening while he smoothes back her hair. “I’ve had a wonderful evening.” 

“Right, but-” Eggsy sighs and rotates the cloth when it starts to warm in Daisy’s mouth. She reaches out for it and he gives it up easily, watching her fingers curl around the dampened edges. “-we can still have another rain check on that date, yeah?” 

Harry lets out a laugh and turns to face him, brows raised over his eye patch. “So that’s what you’re on about then?” 

“Well yeah.” He reaches forward to brush out some of the wrinkles on Harry’s shirt, his expression souring. “Still haven’t got a proper one yet, have we?” 

“ _Of course_ we can have a rain check.” Harry’s smile is hopelessly affectionate and he leans forward, kissing him over the back of Daisy’s head. 

Eggsy can’t help the way he beams when they draw apart, feeling dazed and giddy. “Yeah?” 

“Yeah.” Harry straightens, bouncing his sister a bit and glancing to her pointedly. “Only next time, perhaps we should plan for a day when you’re mum’s actually in town, hm?” 

With a sheepish grin Eggsy reaches forward, punching Harry’s free shoulder affectionately. 

“ _Deal_.” 

 

**TBC…**


	3. Dolor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _He can see spots across his vision, his body twisting and writhing on instinct. In the back of his mind he knows he’s making it worse. He’s just too far gone, trapped in full on panic mode. He can’t help but think this is it for him, he’s fucking done for._
> 
> _He never even got that fucking date_. 
> 
> \---
> 
> Or: No one ever said being a Kingsman agent would be easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **WARNING: Please please PLEASE check the updated tags on the work before you read this chapter! There are depictions of violence that may be upsetting to some readers! This is a 5+1 folks. If you aren't good with blood or coping with the after-math of violence then please please do wait for the next chapter to carry on!**
> 
> \---
> 
> That said, this chapter is brought to you by *drum rolling*: Sipping gin and poor life choices! *crowd whistling in the background* 
> 
> But no really it's like 2:30am here and I should probably be sleeping or at least finishing my readings for Business Associations in the morning, but I mean what kind of student actually DOES their readings ahead of time amirite guys! ... Guys? 
> 
> So. So y'all are fabulous. And I'm about to put you through some serious man hurt. And for that I am sorry. The tone of this chapter's going to be PRETTY DARN DIFFERENT from the previous ones. But I'm trying to do a bit of the full Kingsman!Lifestyle experience here and we all know that getting kidnapped by the baddies is bound to happen to an agent at some point or another. So here, take some good old fashioned Hurt/Comfort fic as the mid way point to this beast of a 5+1 challenge that I have tasked myself with. 
> 
> On another note; you guys are fantastic. Thank you for every review, every bookmark, every freaking Kudos, because they keep me pushing on!
> 
> Again, as per usual, this is a self-beta and done quickly (with the added bonus this time of me being slightly sick and very much liquored up, HAZZA!) 
> 
> Please do let me know if I've made mistakes, or if you guys have any issues with the writing, or anything of the like! I always appreciate criticism. Really, I do. 
> 
> Read and Review is love! <3
> 
>  **Edit** : Thank you to Caristia for the post-update Beta! You're the best bruv!

“ _I dunno wut you’re on about, mate_ ,” Eggsy only just manages to stop the tremble in his voice, swallowing over a mouthful of blood, “ _got the wrong bloke-_ ”

The heavy weight of a steel toed boot collides with his jaw. His head snaps back, cracking viciously against the wall behind him. He gags at the sharp burst of pain that slams through his skull, white sparks of agony flashing across his eyes. Against his will his legs slide out, body crumpling where he’s kneeling on the cold, concrete floor. With his hands trapped uselessly behind his back he tips to the side, sliding down the wall until he’s flat on the ground, gasping. 

“ _Who the fuck do you work for?!_ ”

“Look bruv, ah-” he dry heaves, crimson stained bile dribbling down his split lip. At this point the whole tough bravado schtick just isn’t cutting it for him. It’s beyond taxing, his teeth chattering violently with the effort just to keep it up. But he’s so fucking sure that if he gives it up, if he lets himself stop for even one moment, _he’ll crack_. So he gives his head a mild shake, blinking up at his captor with an aborted shrug. “I don’t got, _ah fuck_ , I don’t got the answer you’re lookin’ for. Keep tellin’ you, bruv I… I don’t even got a job-” 

“ _Bullshit_.” 

The man winds his leg back and Eggsy’s just barely got the wherewithal to curl in on himself. It doesn’t do him much good. When that fucking boot connects again it’s right against his sternum. He’s pretty sure one of his ribs breaks, because that sharp, cracking sound is nauseating and suddenly his mind is nothing but a steady flood of _pain, pain, oh fuck that hurts_ -

He sucks in a desperate breath, something dangerously close to a sob sliding past his lips when his chest tightens in hard agony and yeah… yeah, something in there is definitely broken. 

“ _Jesus fuck_.” He gasps out against the hard ground and winces at the deep, crimson drops that slide off his chin. It takes everything he has to force his head up, desperately trying to take in his surroundings again. Seems that last kick from _Chuckles over here_ sent him sprawling. On one hand, it hurt like a sunova bitch, on the other, he’s that much closer to the shattered remains of his glasses where they’re scattered against the ground. 

It’s a shit plan, but it’s the only plan he’s got. 

Embarrassing as it is to admit, he’s been pretty much helpless since they dragged his sorry ass down five odd flights of stairs, bagged and bound, to this dank as fuck cellar. And things have only been getting worse. He’s disoriented, isolated, and most likely concussed to high heaven. At this point, even a shit plan is better than squat. 

It would be so much easier if he still had Merlin in his ear. The man’s a ruddy brilliant handler, his voice calm, even, reassuring despite the sheer magnitude of the fucking shit show facing Eggsy down. He can still hear that firm voice in the back of his head: _I’ve got your location, Eggsy, the extraction team’s on its way. Lancelot got the files out, they don’t have her. Remember your training, they can’t break you. Just sit tight, we’re coming-_

Merlin had been something to cling to, to rely on, even when the bag was ripped off his head and Chuckles first went to town. That is, until the bastard decided to smash his fucking nose in, decimating his standard issue Kingsman glasses and leaving him alone in the dark. 

“ _Hell man_.” Eggsy wheezes, forcing himself to sit up some where he’s crumpled against the wall. His head’s bleeding something awful; he can tell by the sharp, salty sting in his eyes, hot liquid dribbling down over his brow. “Got the wrong guy, bruv. Honest, I don’t got nuffin else to tell you. I swear, on my life, I-”

“You just keep on singing that same old tune, don’t you?” The man growls and Eggsy makes a show of scooting away when he stalks forward. Big guy catches up easily enough, but he’s almost at the glasses now, just a few more inches and-

A boot slams down over one of Eggsy’s bloodied feet, and this time there’s nothing he can do to stop from screaming. “ _Fuck, fuck, please-!_ ” 

“Think we don’t know what you are?” The man grounds down harder against Eggsy’s toes, and _shit_ it’s not like they didn’t already go to town on his feet _hours ago_. At this point, it’s all he can do not to pass out. “Think we don’t recognize your type when we see you?” 

Eggsy lets out another wet scream, the force of it driving a sharp stab agony through his chest. “ _Fuck, fuck you got me all wrong man! You fuckin’ got me all wrong-!_ ” 

Chuckles finally eases up and Eggsy instantly curls his legs in, scooting the last few inches forward to get his bound hands wrapped around a thick shard of glass. “I swear, I swear beatin’ the piss outta me won’t change nuffin’-” He grits out. Curling the glass into his palm he struggles to sit up, back pressed to the wall. “If I was tryin’ to hide info from you, don’t you fink I would’ve grassed it up when you was prying off my toe nails you _fuckin’ prick_ -”

A hand slams against his cheek, crushing the flesh against his teeth and causing him to suck in hard through a whine. His ribs are screaming, his mangled feet curled up desperately to his frame when the bastard crowds in on him, spitting angrily. 

“Think I’m gonna listen to that shit you’re spouting? Think I’m not gonna beat your fucking ass into the ground? You’re gonna crack on my fist if it’s the last thing I-”

“ _Jeremiah_.” 

A voice cuts through the man’s tirade and to Eggsy’s utter bewilderment the bastard backs off, glancing towards the new figure in the door way. 

So far, _for hours_ , it’s just been the two of them doing this little dance. And sure, Eggsy knows they’ve been monitored, he’d have to be blind to miss the cheesy mall-security-esque camera tucked into the corner by the door; but he sure as hell wasn’t expecting company. 

Two against one doesn’t make for good odds, and he can feel his chance for escape slipping away by the second. 

Still, he takes Chuckles’…sorry, _Jeremiah’s_ momentary distraction to start vigorously working at his bindings with the glass. It’s not the easiest thing to do, they’ve really layered the duct tape on thick, and the jagged edge of the shard digs into his palm with each pass. But he’s determined not to flinch, his gaze shifting to the newcomer at the door. 

“I believe that our guest has a point.” This man’s not as built as the first one, but the way he carries himself screams _threat_ and Eggsy’s instantly on edge. 

“Who’re you then?” He manages, his voice cracking on a wince when the glass cuts into his palm a bit too much. Really, the pain’s a blip compared to how the rest of him is fairing, so he pushes past it and offers the stranger a shaky smile. “Bit late to the party, yeah?” 

“ _My apologies._ ” The man lights up at that, his expression widening into a broad grin that makes Eggsy shudder. “You’ve shown such a commendable resistance to Jeremiah’s particular form of... hospitality, that I was forced to seek out _special accommodations_ for you.” 

“You shouldn’t have.” It’s a fight not to scramble away when the man strolls closer, Eggsy’s heart leaping into his throat. 

“Oh, it was _no trouble_.” He’s pulling something out of his pocket and when Eggsy catches sight of the vial he knows, _just knows_ that this isn’t going to end well. “It’s only polite for a host to provide his guests with a _nice, cold beverage._ ” 

He scrambles with the shard behind his back, sawing the glass viciously against the steadily fraying duct tape and struggling to meet the man’s gaze head on. “Know wut? I’m actually not that thirsty-”

“ _Of course you are_.” The man nods to Jeremiah at his side, and suddenly the brute is down at Eggsy’s level, squeezing a hand over his swollen noise. 

Eggsy lets out a sharp noise of pain, his mouth dropping open against his will. In an alarming display of dexterity the smaller man has the vial uncorked and is dumping it down Eggsy’s throat before he can slam his lips closed again. He chokes, every instinct screaming at him to spit the vile liquid back out. But when he gurgles in distress the bastard simply grabs at his face and forces his head back until Eggsy’s got no choice but to swallow. 

The stuff is sour, mixing with the iron taste of blood on his tongue in a way that makes his gut churn. But even as the bile starts to flood his mouth the man slams his mouth closed and pins it firmly. 

“ _Ah ah, can’t have you getting sick on us now._ ” He nods to Jeremiah, the big brute releasing his grip on Eggsy’s nose so he has half a chance to breathe. Even still he can hardly get any air through the swelling, his ribs still clicking with a violent burst of pain every time he sucks in. 

Only after he’s certain that Eggsy’s swallowed down every last drop does the man finally release him. He sits back on his heels, positively beaming. “There we go. Should make everything much smoother for us, now shouldn’t it?” 

“ _Wha_ -” Eggsy chokes over the word, fear and adrenaline starting to take its toll. He forces himself to keep working at the tape, his fingers slipping through the blood that pools in his palms. He knows he’s gripping the glass too hard… but he’s making progress, _he’s almost there_. “What’d you give me?” 

“Mm, just a little something to loosen up that tongue of yours.” The man grins and gives Eggsy’s cheek a light smack. “Honestly, you didn’t really think that neurotoxins were all that our lab works on, did you?” 

Eggsy swallows back the hard slam of horror that rocks through him, trying to focus on how close he is to freeing himself instead of on the slow, cotton-like fog that starts to creep into his mind. 

“You, you fuckin’ drugged me.” His heart is pounding, but he clings to the last, waning bits of rage. With all the indignation he can muster and leans forward, snarling in the man’s face. “What’s with this date rape vibe you got goin’ here? Gotta sauce people up to get your fuckin’ jollies?” 

“ _There._ ” After a long, horrifying moment the man practically beams, his expression chilling, and Eggsy instantly realizes his mistake. “That _right there_ , is the first time I’ve seen you genuinely _afraid_ all day.” 

He reaches out to the side and Jeremiah hands him something just out of Eggsy’s sight. Then without warning he crowds back in, cold, thick metal shoving against Eggsy’s swollen mouth, clacking into his teeth when he grits them shut tight. 

“Let me tell you what’s going to happen here.” The man shifts his grip on the gun in Eggsy’s mouth, shoving forward harder and flicking off the safety with a devastating click. “That drug’s going to kick in, and you’re going to lose this nice little bravado you’ve built up for yourself-”

The pressure gets too much and Eggsy’s got no choice but to open his mouth, hard metal shoving in over his tongue. Between the fear and the heavy taste like lead he’s gagging, eyes burning with the hard sting of tears. 

“Then I’m going to put this gun to your head, and you’re going to tell us everything we need to know.” The man beams, pushing forward steadily until Eggsy lets out a hard noise of discomfort, his jaw aching. “And do you know what the beauty of it is? You won’t even be able to help yourself. Jeremiah and I here, in this lovely little interview room, are going to have the privilege of seeing a side of you that you’ve _never_ shown anyone.” 

Eggsy’s whole frame tenses, anger bubbling up over the hard fear that’s settled across his stomach. He stares at the man, mouth stretched over the gun and hands working viciously at the bindings around his wrist. 

“We’re going to find the people you work for, we’re going to find the people you love, and we’re going to take them from you, one by one. Then once we get what we want, _once we’ve made you watch_ , I’m going to turn you back over to my colleague here, and he’s going to make you wish you were never born.” 

When the tape finally gives way it’s as startling as it is liberating. Eggsy struggles to stay perfectly still, waiting for just the right moment before he carefully lowers the bloodied glass back to the ground. He’s careful not to alert his captors when he gives his wrists an experimental roll, eyes flicking momentarily to Jeremiah before they settle back on the man at his front.

He offers Eggsy a grin, carefully easing the gun back until it’s resting just against the edge of his lips. “Sound like a plan?” 

“Mm, nah.” Eggsy drawls, raising his brows when the man finally lets the gun drop away, finger sliding off the trigger. “Think I’ve got a better one, _actually._ ” 

In the time it takes for the man to register his words Eggsy snaps his hands up. He curls one around the gun, shoving it off to the side while he grabs the bastard’s throat with the other. Ignoring the sharp protest of his rips Eggsy drags the man forward, slamming his forehead against his nose. He gets a satisfying crunch for all his efforts, the fucker letting out a sharp sound of agony, his grip on his weaponing going slack. It’s just enough for Eggsy to reach out, snapping the gun away.

He doesn’t give the man the chance to react. With a practiced ease he twirls the gun in hand, shoving it to the bastard’s forehead and firing. The noise is deafening, his body aching with the force of the recoil, but it’s more than worth it.

The man flies backwards, his face a mess of blood and tattered skin, hole blown straight through the center of his brow. 

“ _Oh fuck-_!” 

Eggsy ducks to the side when Jeremiah comes stumbling forward, his expression blank with shock. Amazingly he manages to keep his hands steady, body tense and eyes narrowed when he takes aim. With two loud shots Eggsy puts a pair of bullets between the fucker’s eyes; then a third one, just for good measure. 

He keeps the gun poised, unable to so much as breathe before Jeremiah’s large frame goes crumpling to the ground. 

Then slowly, hesitantly, he lets the gun drop down, his whole body sagging against the concrete. 

“Fuck.” He presses his face to the dirtied ground for a moment, trying desperately to steady the hard tremble that courses its way through him. “ _Fuck_.” 

His head is already getting heavy with fog, a slow creeping sensation that weighs down his limbs. It takes the edge off the pain, but it makes his movements slow, sluggish. If he’s going to make it out of here, he has to keep moving. Lord knows someone’s heard the gun shots. They’ve probably sent a full tactical response team after him by now. If he doesn’t keep his adrenaline up, if he doesn’t stay on his feet, he’ll be overwhelmed in no time. 

He gets his hands underneath him, his head hanging low between his shoulders when he carefully eases himself up to his knees. That part’s hard enough, his ribs screaming in protest with each shaking breath. 

Now, trying to get his feet underneath him? Just about sends him sprawling back across the ground. 

It’s the first time he’s tried standing since that Jeremiah prick went at his toenails, prying most of them off with those dirty ass pliers of his. With a wet groan he braces his free hand against the wall, trying not to think about the burning agony that shoots up his feet each time his weight shifts. 

Okay, so maybe he’s a bit grateful for the drug. It numbs him enough to take the edge off the agony, making his steady, careful steps forward almost bearable. 

It takes a moment, but with a fair amount of effort he manages to make his way to the door. He grits his teeth and readjusts his grip on his gun, focussed single-mindedly on getting out of this fucking cellar once and for all. 

He’s barely two steps into the hallway when a large noise startles him. It’s almost deafening, causing him to stumble back against the wall. His toes roll under him and he lets out a sharp scream, the sound drowned out by the rhythmic, heavy blare of a siren. His mind churns slowly, fogged by pain and intoxication, but soon enough realization hits him. 

They know he’s out.

That’s it, _he’s done for_.

Gritting his teeth he takes a slow, measured breath. It’s a fight to get through the sharp protest in his ribs but he manages, glancing to the camera at the top of the door frame. All he can do is pray that Merlin’s been able to piggyback the video feed with the remote access codes Roxy nabbed him. 

He raises his gun hand up and tries desperately not to keel over, giving the camera a wave with a weak smile. 

“ _Anytime now with that rescue team, Merlin._ ” He manages, taking a moment to spit when blood starts to foam and dribble past his lips. “Cause I’m pretty sure I’m right _fucked_.” 

A heavy sigh escapes him, his jaw clenching over a hiss of pain, and he drops the gun back down. He knows he’s on his own for the moment, but _damn_ a rescue would be bloody fantastic right about now. 

He braces his free hand on the wall, limping forward as quickly as he can manage through the agony that spikes up his body. There’s a part of him that half expects the complex to be swarming with baddies, armed to the teeth and gunnin’ for his blood-

But when he eases his way into the flashing red of the hall, sirens still blaring, he finds it eerily empty. A god send? Maybe. Yet the cold, twist of dread that settles in his gut outweighs any sense of relief he might feel. 

He swallows against the thick weight of his tongue and forces himself forward at a stumble. The drugs are hitting him harder by the second, his mind hitching and his vision starting to blur. It’s not so bad, really. If anything he’s feeling like he does after a few too many at the pub, his body teetering forward in a hard stumble. 

But by the time he hits the stairs he’s having a hard time keeping his guard up, one hand gripping at the rail there while the other drops down, gun resting heavily against his thigh. He’s too vulnerable like this; he needs his weapon raised, his back against the wall, his fucking _wits_ about him. 

Not like that’s _actually_ going to happen. 

At this point it’s taking all he has just to keep himself upright. He trips along the stairwell, body too numb to notice the way he’s stumbling over his damaged feet. He doesn’t need to feel the agony to know how bad this is; still has enough sense to him to notice the way his entire body is trembling, exhaustion and pain steadily taking its toll. 

“ _Keep pushin’, almost there, come on-_ ” 

By some miracle he makes it up the first few flights of stairs without complication, his breathing laboured and his chest tight. 

It’s somewhere around the third floor (if he’s got the count right, cause the fog in his brain is getting worse and worse and it’s harder to keep his surroundings straight) that he finally catches the sound of heavy foot falls coming towards him. He panics, throwing himself out of the stairwell and scrambling around the corner. He gets his back pressed to the wall and takes a shaking breath, gun raised and jaw clenched tight. 

It takes all he has not to jump when the stream of men finally come charging past him. They’re armed to the teeth and moving at a sprint. Strange thing is, they don’t seem to be heading down towards the cellar. When they hit the stairs they go up, calling orders to each other over the harsh sound of the building’s alarm. He stares after them, confusion creasing his brow, and eases off the wall some. 

It takes a lot to focus through the haze and the constant stream of chaos around him. Somehow he manages, taking a hard, shaky breath and forcing himself to concentrate when the last of the footsteps disappear up the stairs. After a moment he picks out a swell of noise between the heavy blaring of the sirens. It’s something like shouting, sharp and echoing where it drifts down from the floors above him. He frowns, edging further away from the wall, only to startle backwards at the sharp staccato of gun fire that rings down the stairwell. 

His brain still feels thick like cotton, but he has enough sense left to recognize a rescue attempt when he hears one. 

“Fuckin’ thank you, Merlin.” He mumbles under his breath, carefully easing back around the corner towards the stairs. 

When he steps out from behind the cover of the wall he doesn’t bother looking first, his movements sluggish and unsteady. 

It’s a colossal mistake. 

“ _Hey!_ ” 

With a hard start Eggsy tries to whip around, stumbling over his own feet in his haste. He doesn’t get the gun up in time, a body colliding hard into his chest and sending him flying into a nearby wall. 

Even with the drugs the pain is so acute that he chokes, bile splashing up in his throat. It takes everything he has not to heave and idly he realizes that if his ribs weren’t broken before, they certainly are now. He forces himself to move through the agony, raising the gun only to have a firm grip close over his wrist. His assailant squeezes down viciously, forcing him to drop the weapon with a startled shout. 

He scrambles to twist free, dragging his hand through the gap between the man’s thumb and fingers. For a moment he succeeds, making it two, maybe three trembling steps before the hand is back, this time closing against his throat. 

The man hauls Eggsy up and shoves him bodily against the wall. His grip is brutal, the heavy weight of his massive frame keeping Eggsy pinned by the neck. Worse still, it’s impossible to breathe through the vice of those thick fingers. Eggsy scrambles for purchase against the bastard’s wrist, nails digging in hard. 

After a moment realization dawns on him: _It’s useless_. He can’t get enough of a grip to pry himself free. Tears are streaming down his face, his whole body twitching and his lungs screaming desperately for air. 

He can see spots across his vision, his body twisting and writhing on instinct. In the back of his mind he knows he’s making it worse. He’s just too far gone, trapped in full on panic mode. He can’t help but think this is it for him, he’s fucking done for.

 _He never even got that fucking date_. 

His mouth drops open in a silent, broken cry, thinking to his mum, to little Daisy, to Rox and Merlin… _to Harry_. 

Fuck, he’s not even gonna get the chance to say _goodbye._

It’s terrifying, the sensation amplified by the drug coursing its way through his system. Fear floods over him, crippling, overwhelming, and he feels the last of his fight slip away-

Then without warning strong hands curl over the man’s shoulders, hauling him bodily away and leaving Eggsy to crumple to the ground. He splutters and coughs, curled up on his knees with blood dribbling from his lips. 

He’s too dizzy to make sense of what’s happening at first. He can only distantly register the sound of a scuffle, the familiar crunch of a fist against flesh-

“ _\- okay? Eggsy! Can you hear me?_ ” 

Small hands brush against his prone form and he’s instantly in panic mode. His entire frame tenses and he jots back and away from the touch. He gets his shoulders against the wall and his braces hands protectively over his throat, eyes wild and unseeing. 

“ _Shit, easy. It’s me. Eggsy, it’s Roxy-_ ” 

“R-” his voice cracks when he tries to speak, slurring even once he manages to force it through his abused throat, “ _Rox_?” 

“Yeah, that’s right. _Jesus_ , they did a number on you.” Her familiar frame slides into view and he can’t help the ragged cry of relief that escapes him. 

“You’re tellin’ me-” he sounds drunk even to his own ears and he gives himself a shake, trying to focus, “they gave me sumthing. Tasted sour. Got my head all fuzzy-”

“It’s alright now, Eggsy. We’re going to get you out of here.” 

He blinks, mind suddenly sliding back to the fist fight happening in the background. With a sharp noise he struggles to sit up, a hand bracing on her shoulder, body straining. “Wait, who’s-”

“ _Eggsy_.” Her voice is warning and she peels his bloodied fingers off her jacket. 

It’s enough to distract him again and he blinks down at the dark crimson, smeared over her pristine coat. “ _Oh,_ ” he swallows, the coppery taste still thick across his tongue, “I messed up your shirt-”

“That doesn’t matter.” Roxy scoffs and shakes her head, reaching out to cup his swollen cheeks carefully. “I just need you to promise me something. You have to stay calm alright? You can’t get worked up when you see him.” 

“See who?” His head lolls slightly in her grip and he squints, trying to force himself to focus. “Feels like I’m right pissed, head’s spinnin’ and everythin’-”

“Eggsy.” 

“It’d almost be fun if it didn’ hurt so much.” He sighs and squeezes over the back of her hands with his own. “I mentioned that yeah? How much it hurts? Cause everythin’ fuckin’ hurts-”

“I know, Eggsy, but we have to get you out of here.” She gently releases his cheeks, gaze pinched in concern. “You have to promise that me you’re not going to panic.” 

“ _Panic_. Think if I was gonna panic today I woulda done it back in that place. The place with Chuckles… the cellar… yeah, the cellar.” He snorts a bit and gets his hands against the wall behind him, slowly rising to stand. His feet still hurt, but that’s probably because he doesn’t have toe nails anymore. Or maybe he still has a few, he can’t for the life of him remember. He glances down to them, unable to pick out the shape of his empty nail beds through the thick mess of blood across his toes. It’s gonna take a while for them to grow back, probably. He’s never really thought about it before, how long nails take to grow-

Then a loud sound catches his attention; the heady crunch of bone against concrete. He blinks over towards where his assailant is sprawled against the ground, lying still in a puddle of his own bodily fluids. But that’s not what snags his attention: it’s the man standing over the brute, fists bloodied and hair askew over those familiar, Kingsman issue glasses. 

“ _You. You’re not-_ ” Eggsy stumbles over the train of thought, his brows creasing when he turns back to glare at Roxy pointedly. “Why is… he’s not s’posed to be in the field.” 

He moves to walk forward and Lancelot stops him with a firm arm against his chest. Idly he realizes that his ribs still smart. Sharp throbs of discomfort course through his body each time he breathes in. It’s not so bad really; the drugs have done wonders for his pain tolerance. 

“ _Eggsy_.” She hisses, trying to keep his attention. “I told you not to panic.” 

“S’it look like I’m panickin’?” He slurs, raising his brows at her and trying to walk forward once more. He nearly slips, the slick blood on his feet catching against the smooth ground. “I just wanna know why he’s here. I mean he’s got one eye, Rox! And a fuckin’ desk job, don’t he? Desk jockies don’t go into the field. _Arthur_ doesn’t go into the field-”

“ _Eggsy_.” 

The familiar voice cuts through Eggsy’s mind, stopping his tangent completely. He turns his head slowly, blinking owlishly at the older man. “Harry.” He steps forward, wincing a bit when his toes get caught up beneath him. “Harry, you’re _here._ ” 

In two seconds flat Harry’s at his front, steadying him with a firm hand on his chest. “Eggsy, you shouldn’t move-”

He makes a dismissive noise, gesturing a hand vaguely in the direction of the stairs. “Been movin’ round lots since I shot those fuckers down in the cellar. Wasn’t sure you’d come for me …” He pauses, bringing his hands up to squeeze over Harry’s forearms. His palms are still bleeding sluggishly, the liquid seeping into Harry’s jacket sleeves to mingle with the splatters already stained there. “You shouldn’t‘ve come for me. You’re _Arthur_. You shouldn’t be here… protocol-”

“ _Eggsy._ ”

Harry’s sharp tone cuts him off short and he winces, ducking his head. His mind’s sluggish but he can still pick up on the agitation in the man’s tone. He’s going to be reprimanded, he just knows it. And really, he’s not sure if he can handle that right now. With every hard tremble of his body he can feel the faint echoes of pain coursing through him. He’s beyond exhausted, and it’s starting to wear him despite the numbness weighing heavily across his frame. His teeth chatter violently and he clenches his jaw, waiting for the first blow: to be told he’s a failure, a _disappointment_ -

The vicious, inner tirade is cut off short when Harry steps up into his space, hands coming up to cup over his cheeks. His touch is impossibly gentle, but the look on his face is one of barely contained fury. “ _Fuck_ protocol.” 

“Oh, _okay_.” Eggsy’s breath hitches and he slides his bloodied palms up to curl over Harry’s hands. The man keeps shifting around, his image blurring across Eggsy’s gaze. It takes him a moment to realize that Harry’s not moving at all. It’s his vision that’s spinning violently, hard tremors gripping his body, rattling down to his knees. “ _Thought, uh-_ ” his brain feels like cotton and his eyes starts to spot, white creeping in along the edges with a sharp lick of pain, “ _thought I was a goner. Thought I wouldn’ get to tell you-_ ” 

“Eggsy?!” 

Everything’s suddenly too much, exhaustion slamming into him when his adrenaline runs dry. He sways, knees buckling beneath him and body dropping like dead weight. He only vaguely recognizes that he doesn’t hit the ground. Strong arms wrap around his waist to ease him down, their grip careful. Someone’s shouting, but he can’t quite make out the words. 

With a shaking breath his eyes roll back, darkness dragging him down, down. 

The last thing he remembers before he’s gone to the word is Harry’s voice, desperate and wrecked, ringing through his ears. 

“ _Eggsy!_ ” 

\---

When he finally claws his way back from sweet nothingness the first thought in Eggsy’s mind is that being awake _fucking sucks_. 

He feels like he’s been shoved through a meat grinder. His skin is chapped and stretched thin, chest protesting angrily every time he breathes in and head pounding along to the sharp, rhythmic _beep_ of the machines at his side. 

He doesn’t even have to open his eyes to know where he is: the harsh light that seeps through his eye lids, the artificial stench, the steady hum of electronics nearby-

He’s in med bay, and more importantly, _he’s out of that fucking hell hole._

With a small groan Eggsy peels his eyes open, wincing at the way the motion pulls at his bandaged scalp. He’s beyond thirsty, tongue dry between his split, chapped lips. He licks them, disappointed by the vain attempt to moisten the scabbed flesh. 

The drugs have worn off, that much he can tell by the sharp protest his ribs make every time he fucking breathes. Just for curiosity’s sake he tries to move his feet, only to wince at the sharp twinge of discomfort from his heavily bandaged toes. 

Yeah, not going to be trying that again any time soon. 

He makes another frustrated noise, staring up at the ceiling and shaking his head. Torture, another thing to add to his list of experiences that he’d rather not repeat, _ever again_. He sighs and shakes his head, squinting through the light to give the room a once over. 

It appears, for the moment at least, that he’s alone. 

The thought leaves a sour taste of distress on his tongue and he swallows hard, struggling to fight back the thick, heady disappointment that wedges in his throat. 

When he glances down he can see a button resting on his sternum. No doubt if he presses it, someone will come check on him. He’s instantly torn, plagued with the sudden weight of indecision. On one hand he’s not so sure if he wants anyone to see him like this. Physically, he’s a wreck. Mentally, well, he’s not ready to dwell on that just yet. 

He feels raw, vulnerable, exposed… not at all what a Kingsman agent ought to be, what _Galahad_ ought to be. 

But on the other hand-

On the other hand he’s desperate to see a familiar face. The stark white walls around him are too plain, too cold; against his will he finds them leading him back to the cellar, to that harshly lit concrete shit hole with Jeremiah and his drug-happy pal.

His fingers tremble at the memory, shaking violently where they’ve subconsciously come to rest above the button. 

“ _Well_ ,” he croaks to himself, voice cracking, “this fuckin’ sucks.” 

“ _Eggsy?_ ” 

He’s so caught up that he doesn’t even hear the door creak open. Roxy’s standing in the threshold when he glances over, dressed in standard issue recruit pyjamas, her hair damp. Their gazes meet and she drops the towel in her grasp, making it to his bedside at what could best be described as a barely controlled sprint. 

“Eggsy, I am _so sorry_.” She falls into the chair at his flank, leaning towards him with her forearms against the mattress. “Merlin didn’t think you’d be awake for at least another few hours. I thought I’d have time-” she looks crestfallen, her brows pinched together tightly, “I didn’t want you to have to wake up alone. I never should have left-”

“ _Rox_.” He manages, voice raw. With some effort he reaches over and rests a heavily bandaged palm over the hands she’s got fisting in his bed sheets. He tries to offer her a smile, but the expression is tight and shallow. “S’alright. Haven’t even been up long, promise.” 

“Jesus, Eggsy.” She lets out a sigh, the sound shaky, and brings his hand up to her mouth. Then with a chaste kiss to his knuckles she curls their fingers together, her expression grim. “I know this is a part of the job. I know it’s a risk we all take. But you gave us such a fucking scare-” 

“Wasn’t my intention, Rox, that I can promise.” He tries for a laugh but the sound gets choked up over a pained wheeze. With a slow, shaking breath he swallows, nodding his head to the room around him. “Merlin?” 

“Putting the recruits through the wringer.” She soothes, running her thumb over the back of his hand and tracing the bandage there with her own tight smile. “He’s been a right nightmare since we got you back here.” 

“And uh-” Eggsy’s throat starts to close up a little and he coughs, wincing through the pain in his chest, “ _and Harry_?” 

Rox’s expression softens and she leans over the edge of his mattress. “Got called out to a debriefing with Percival, unfortunately.” She chooses her words carefully, keeping her tone comforting and soft. “He said he wouldn’t be long.”

“It’s ah-” Eggsy swallows hard and blinks up at the ceiling, trying not to think about the hard weight of discomfort that settles across his chest, “it’s for the best. Don’t need to see me like this, do he? Gives me a mo’ to scrape up sum composure before he gets back.” 

“ _Eggsy-_ ” 

“It’s true though, innit?” Eggsy cuts her off, turning to her with his expression pinched and his brows furrowed. “We’re Kingsmen, we’re tougher than this. An’ Harry’s my boss, _amoung other things_. Him seein’ me like this, all weak and, and-” 

“After what you’ve been through? Jesus, Eggsy, you’re anything but weak.” She assures him, squeezing over his hand carefully. “And you know what? If Harry was here, he would-”

“ _I would what, exactly?_ ” 

Eggsy starts so violently that he causes his ribs to twinge, a hard jolt of pain sliding through his chest. He winces, clutching over his sternum and glancing wide eyed across the room. “ _Harry-_ ”

The man’s standing in the door way, expression unreadable. He’s got Merlin’s clipboard in his hands. 

Roxy instantly moves to stand and Eggsy scrambles after her, catching her wrist. “Rox-”

“It’s okay, Eggsy.” She pauses, taking his hand between her own. “I’ll be right outside, okay?” 

He swallows and gives his lips a nervous lick when she slowly releases him. She doesn’t leave right away, taking the time to press a chaste kiss to his bandaged brow before she finally peels back from his side. She pauses on the way out the door just long enough to squeeze at Harry’s arm, then she’s gone, clicking out into the hall without so much as a word. 

It feels like she takes the air with her when the door drops shut at her heels. Eggsy struggles to find his composure, forcibly turning his gaze to where Harry stands, posture tense and expression undiscernible. 

“Thought you was with Percival?” Eggsy manages to spit out after a moment, his throat closing up so fast that it’s a struggle to breathe. The urge to cry is almost unbearable, but he won’t break down so easily, won’t make himself look the fool. 

“Your vitals changed.” Harry takes a step forward, voice thick and brows pinching down over his eyepatch. He gives the clipboard a small waive, setting it on a side table when he approaches the bed. 

“Been monitoring me, have you?” It’s getting harder and harder to keep his cool, his voice breaking a bit over the well of emotion that bubbles in his chest. 

“Is that even a question?” Harry edges down onto the mattress when he reaches Eggsy’s side, glancing over him with his mouth set in a grim line. “ _Of course I have._ ”

“An’ what about Percival?” Eggsy swallows, eyes stinging violently and hands fisting in the sheets at his sides. 

“He can wait.” 

“Dunno mate, debriefing’s kinda a priority-”

“Eggsy.” Harry’s curls a hand down over Eggsy’s cheek. His touch is careful, but his expression burns with barely contained anger. “Right now, _you’re_ my only priority.” 

“I’m fine.” Eggsy doesn’t know why he’s lying, but the words just sort of slip out. It’s the only shred of hope he has at keeping himself together through all of this, at not losing it completely. “Just another day at the office, yeah? All part of the job.” 

“Eggsy.” 

“Not the first bloke from Kingsman to fall under someone’s boot, certainly won’t be the last.” He’s rambling now, but he’s terrified of what’ll happen if he stops. “Just gotta buck up and move on.” 

“Eggsy…” 

“’sides, you’ve got work to do. No doubt more than usually wut with you gallivanting off after my sorry ass.” He can’t bring himself to look at Harry, his gaze fixed resolutely on the far wall. “Merlin’s patched me up now and all. Just a waiting game, innit? See how long before old Galahad can get his arse up outta bed and back in the field-”

“ _Eggsy, stop._ ” 

Eggsy’s tirade chokes off over a hitching breath and he bites down hard over his split lip. There’s a tense moment of silence between them and Eggsy’s almost too wound up to remember to breathe.

Then a finger brushes against his mouth, gently urging him to release his lip from where it’s pinned between his teeth. 

When Harry speaks again his tone is soft, calming. “Who says you can’t feel something after what you’ve been through?” 

“I’m a Kingsman now, Harry.” Eggsy finally forces himself to look at the older man, struggling to fight back the hard shake in his voice. “Kingsman are brave, they-” his breath hiccups and he stops himself, struggling to find some thread of composure, “they’re tough, they can _handle_ shit like this.” 

“You _did_ handle it, Eggsy. Incredibly well, might I add.” Harry brings his hands up to catch Eggsy’s swollen cheeks, trying to meet his gaze with his good eye. “You took everything they threw at you, you acted quickly and decisively in horrific circumstances, and you made it halfway through your own damned rescue before your extraction team even got to you.” 

Eggsy allows himself to nod, stomach flipping violently when his bandaged hands come up to squeeze over Harry’s. He opens his mouth but no words come out, just a strained, desperate breath. 

“You completed the mission, and did a bloody good job of it, too.” Harry looks so damned affectionate that Eggsy nearly chokes over the hard rush of emotion that consumes him. He closes his eyes for a moment, struggling to breathe through the hard tremble of his lips. “You have absolutely _nothing_ to be ashamed of.” 

Eggsy shakes his head in Harry’s grip, screwing his eyes shut harder. There’s a part of him that wants to just give in. He’s halfway to tears as is, his nose stuffed and his shoulders crawling up to his ears. Then Harry lets out a hard breath, grip tightening on Eggsy’s cheeks when he presses their foreheads together. 

“ _I’m proud of you, Eggsy._ ” 

It’s the push he needs to let loose that first, hard sob. The sound rings through the air and Eggsy scrunches his face up miserably, his composure long forgotten. It’s all he can do not to scream. He drops his hands down to brace against Harry’s forearms, body shaking uncontrollably. 

“It hurt _so fuckin’ much, Harry_.” 

Harry keeps his hold firm, careful to avoid Eggsy’s swollen nose when he presses closer. “I know Eggsy, _I know_ -”

“Just, just _fuck._ ” There’s no way to stop it now. Eggsy couldn’t if he tried. Big fat tears roll down his face, leaving wet, stinging trails across his raw, chapped skin. “Don’t even know how I made it. The whole time I kept thinkin’: this hurts pretty fuckin’ bad, can’t get much worse now can it? Then they started on my toes and I-”

A hard punch of nausea slams into him and he shifts his grip to Harry’s shirt, clinging desperately despite the sharp pull on his palms. “Jesus, fuck. _I just wanted it to fuckin’ end._ ” He shifts in the bed, ignoring the sharp tug of the IV when he drags himself into Harry’s chest, face dropping against the crook of his neck. “And when I finally got out, after I shot those bastards right in the _fucking face_ , I managed to get myself caught in the fuckin’ hall and I, _and I_ -”

His breath catches hard on a sob and his voice chokes off. After a few aborted attempts to continue he just gives in, ragged cries spilling past his lips and leaving him hoarse. It hurts, his ribs squeezing and groaning in protest with every hitch of his breath. He’s completely incoherent, shoving his face harder into Harry’s collar despite the sharp sting of pain across his swollen nose. 

Harry, who somehow _always_ knows exactly what to do, just scoots up further on the mattress until he’s got his back to the wall. In slow, careful motions he maneuvers Eggsy into his lap, mindful of his bound ribs when he curls an arm around his back. Harry knows well enough to get the IV drip untangled, laying it out against the mattress before he leans forward and wraps around Eggsy. 

He doesn’t say anything; doesn’t try to hush him, doesn’t say he understands. He just tucks his nose down into Eggsy’s hair and _breathes_. How long they stay like that is anyone’s guess, but Harry doesn’t push, not once. He just sits there, holding him, a firm line of heat and comfort against his front. 

Strangely enough Eggsy finds the tears easing up, his body relaxing in Harry’s firm grip. His ribs still twinge with his slowing breath but somehow he feels calmer, more at ease. With a wet sniff he leans back in Harry’s hold, seeking out his good eye and tightening his grip. “Was so sure I was gonna die in that hall. Once that fucker got a hold of my throat it was like, that’s it. That’s me, done for.” 

He sighs, the onslaught of emotion having edged back to a dull murmur, leaving his head feeling lighter, more clear. “Then you an’ Rox show up, Mr. _I took a desk job ‘cause some psycho freak shot me in the fuckin’ face_.” 

Harry’s eyebrows raise at that, and he flashes Eggsy a small look. “Arthur is _hardly_ a desk job-”

“Well it damned well should be.” He gives Harry’s chest a small smack, wincing when the motion causes spikes of pain to slide through his chest. “How d’you even fight with a blindspot takin’ up half your damned face?” 

“Quite efficiently, _actually._ ” Harry watches him flinch with noise of concern, dragging him back against the solid line of his chest . “Between Lancelot and Merlin I was adequately covered.” 

“ _Adequately_ -?” Eggsy splutters a bit, wincing when his wide expression pulls at his swollen, split lips. “Harry you could’ve been killed.” 

“And if I hadn’t gone, _you_ most certainly would have been.” Harry points out, tone curt. “As capable as she is Roxanne wouldn’t have been able to affect a successful extraction on her own. Who do you think carried you out of that _shit hole_.” 

Eggsy doesn’t have a response to that, but he can’t help the way his chest aches at the thought of losing Harry once again. “Doesn’t mean I hafta like it.” 

“No? Well, can you honestly look me in the eye and tell me you wouldn’t have done the same?” Harry lets out a tired sigh and drops his head back against the wall behind them. “If our positions were switched, if I had been the one down there, would you have gone after me?” 

“ _You bet your fuckin’ ass I_ -” he stops short, realization dawning on him with a sharp flush of embarrassment. “Oh.” 

“Yes.” Harry shakes his head, easing a hand down to card carefully over Eggsy’s back. “ _Oh._ ” 

He groans and drops his head back against Harry’s collar. “I’m… a total wanker.” 

“No, you’re not.” Harry laughs, the sound jostling Eggsy slightly where he’s pressed against his chest. “Or, I suppose you can be-”

“ _Oi._ ” 

“-but not about this.” Harry’s cautious when he brushes his hand over Eggsy’s brow, thumb catching on the bandage there. “Even a gentleman can lose his composure when it comes to those he cares for.” 

“Did you lose your composure then?” Eggsy wrinkles his brow at Harry’s touch, only to immediately regret it when his swollen face protests with a sharp twinge. 

Harry glances down to him, brows raised over his eye patch. “ _I may have_.” 

“So wut? All them lab folks are dead, building levelled an’ all?” He teases, smiling just enough to avoid tugging at the worst of his split lip. 

“Actually, yes.” 

“ _Fuck off_.” Eggsy goes to sit up again, but Harry stops him before he can manage, good eye raking over his injuries meaningfully. He rolls his eyes and sags back against the older man’s chest, prodding at him lightly. “Blew up the whole damn place for me?” 

“Not me. Had my hands a bit full hauling your dead weight around.” 

“ _Oi_ , still recoverin’ down here. Could be a little nicer to-” he pauses, brows furrowed when he seeks out Harry’s gaze. “Wait, if not you, then who-”

Harry doesn’t say anything, just flashes him a pointed look. 

“ _No fuckin’ way._ ” When Harry simply arches his brow further Eggsy laughs, only to wince and bring a hand up to his bandaged ribs. “Atta girl, Roxy!” 

His breath wheezes and he fights the urge to cough, gritting his teeth a bit against the pain. “Best bruv a bloke could as for. She’s the god damned guvner.” 

“And quite the capable agent too.” Harry adds, soothing his hand up and down Eggsy’s back. “Though I’m afraid she has her fair share of paperwork to field after that _particular_ pyrotechnic display.” 

“Ah, dun’ go too hard on her.” Eggsy relaxes into Harry’s chest again once the pain fades back, head resting heavily against his sternum. 

“ _Wouldn’t dream of it._ ” 

They stay like that for a bit longer, listening to the slow, rhythmic beeping of his IV. Then Eggsy lets out a tired sigh, his full-bodied ache starting to weigh on him once more. 

“You need sleep.” Harry’s voice is a rumble against his ear, low and soothing. 

He snorts, pressing his bruised cheek further against the older man’s sternum, eyes drifting shut despite himself. “You need to stop readin’ my damned mind.” 

“It’s hardly my fault that you’re so predictable.” 

“You know what’s predictable?” Eggsy shifts a bit, ignoring the noise of protest that Harry lets out. Sitting back in the older man’s lap he sighs, shaking his head. “We’ve got a date scheduled for tomorrow.” 

“ _Oh_.” Harry blinks, looking uncharacteristically caught off guard. “Oh right, I’d completely forgotten.” 

“Uh huh.” Eggsy raises his brows pointedly. “An’ since I highly doubt Merlin’ll be lettin’ me off bed rest in the next twenty-four hours…” 

“ _We’re going to miss another date._ ” Looking positively bewildered Harry gives his head a slow shake. “Well fuck. How is it possible for our timing to be _this bad?_ ”

“You’re tellin’ me.” With a sigh he drops his head back down to Harry’s shoulder, suddenly mindful of the dull throb of his feet and the hard, steady ache in his jaw. “S’official, innit? _We’re cursed_.” 

“I wouldn’t say cursed, necessarily.” Harry winces. “Consistently unlucky perhaps? But not cursed.” 

Eggsy shrugs, pain and exhaustion lending to the building sense of defeat. “So what, we just call it now an’ give it a go another day?” 

“No, let’s not write it off completely.” Harry takes note of the way Eggsy’s head starts to loll, easing away from the wall and shifting them down the bed some. “I’ll see about clearing some Chinese food with Merlin and pick us out something to put on the Tele.” 

“Another night in? Better than nuffin I s’pose.” Eggsy doesn’t miss the way that Harry draws the sheet back, draping it over the two of them. “You stayin’ then?” 

“Tonight? _Absolutely._ ” Harry settles against the bed, watching Eggsy carefully. “Though it’s the chair for me until Merlin says otherwise.” 

“Oh?” He raises his eyebrows as he eases his way off Harry’s chest, coming to rest on the mattress at his side. “Wut’s this then?” 

“Mm, figured the company might help you nod off.” 

“Ah… yeah, actually.” Eggsy flushes a bit and lets Harry help adjust his pillow, settling beneath the sheets. It’s amazing how, yet again, he doesn’t even need to ask. “ _Thanks_.” 

“You’re exhausted.” Harry points out, reaching over to snatch up a remote from the nearby table. He dims the lights down some, setting the room at a comfortable glow before he turns to face Eggsy, curling up on his side. “Get some rest.” 

“Yeah.” Eggsy nods, wincing when he catches his feet slightly in his efforts to get comfortable. He finally relaxes onto his back, but somehow even with the comfortable, solid heat of Harry at his side he still feels unsettled. He glances down, his gaze finding Harry’s big hand, sprawled across the mattress. “Um, would you mind if-”

Without being told Harry reaches up to curl their hands together, taking a moment to bring their joined fingers to his lips. He lets the kiss linger, his good eye fixed on Eggsy’s swollen face. It’s a look that speaks volumes; whispering words that they haven’t spoken to each other yet, that they in all honestly probably won’t for some time to come. It’s chaste, and sweet, and it’s exactly what Eggsy needs. 

When Harry finally draws their hands back down Eggsy lets out a shuddering breath, watching the older man settle his palm against his shoulder. It’s a safe spot, far enough away to avoid irritating his broken ribs but still close enough to his chest to anchor him down. The weight is solid, reassuring in a way that Eggsy can’t even begin express. Harry’s here, he’s by his side, and he’s safe. _They’re both safe_. With a slow, shuddering breath he lets his heavy eyes drift shut. “Night.” 

“ _Goodnight, Eggsy._ ” 

For a moment Eggsy lies there, waiting for his exhaustion to finally pull him under… but something just doesn’t feel right. He sighs and cracks his eyes back open, glancing to the side. “Harry?” 

“Mm?” The older man hasn’t looked away, his thumb rubbing a soothing line along Eggsy’s collar bone. 

“You’ll still be here, yeah?” 

Harry looks startled for a moment, before a slow, easy smile curls up his cheeks.

“ _Of course_.” 

Eggsy lets out the breath he didn’t know he was holding, his body sagging back against the mattress. It’s childish, but somehow he feels better knowing that Harry won’t leave, that he can rely on this _one thing_ when he inevitably wakes again, startled, aching and confused. 

It’s all the comfort he needs to let himself give in. 

Exhaustion starts dragging him down, his eyes drifting shut and his breath evening out through the tight pinch of his ribs. Harry keeps up the careful motion of his thumb on Eggsy’s collar, his body warm and familiar against his side. 

When sleep finally takes him it’s quick and unforgiving, dragging him down into the familiar dark without warning. 

It doesn’t even occur to him to worry, because Harry’s right here, by his side-

And he’s not leaving any time soon.

**TBC…**


	4. Zelus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Merlin’s office is eerily silent for a moment, Roxy glancing at Eggsy out of the corner of her eye. It takes him a long time to drag his gaze away from the door, his shoulder slumping in defeat._
> 
> _“She’s nice.” He manages after a moment, chewing on the inside of his cheek._
> 
> _“Yeah, yeah she is.” Roxy sounds hesitant, watching him carefully._
> 
> _“Nice, and tall, and fit as hell.” He groans, bringing his hands to his face. “I don’t even want to think ‘bout it. She’s such a fuckin’ looker Rox. What the hell? Why couldn’ she be some crotchety ugly broad with bad teeth?”_
> 
> \---
> 
> In which the green-eyed monster pays a visit, things get hot and heavy, and somehow life throws another wrench in Eggsy's plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aha. Ahahaha. Ahahahahaha. Haaa. 
> 
> I have a 100% final on Thursday. 
> 
> Yeaaaaaaaah. Have a chapter update! Because I am a procrastinating, trashy piece of shit. <3 
> 
> Sorry for the long gap between updates! As it is exam season I'm not going to be able to stick to a strict updating schedule! Instead I will be aiming to update either once a week or once every two weeks, depending on how my outlining/studying goes. I've also apparently started writing drabbles on my tumblr account so if you want a bit more of my writing in between chapters (Only Kingsman so far, lots of fluff, and primarily Hartwin) feel free to track me down at [dayzed-confused](http://dayzed-confused.tumblr.com/). 
> 
> AND SO WE GET TO THE PORNIER HALF OF THIS 5+1. But are our boys finally going to 'get it in' so to speak? If you said yes you obviously haven't been paying attention. lolllll. Anyhow in one of the comments on an earlier chapter someone asked about including the jealousy!trope, and as I am a huge sucker for possessive, handsy men, this chapter was born!! And thank you all so much again for your super kind comments/criticisms I love you all you are so fabulous I am going to go back and respond to them I PROMISE. PROOOMMIIISSSEEE. 
> 
> **Please check the updated tags for kink!warnings**
> 
> As per usual, my first edit is a self-beta. I am in exams. My brain is fried. Please point out mistakes. PLEASE. 
> 
> **Edit** : Did myself (and everyone else) a favour and went back through for a 3am second revision! (Partly because I'm wired from studying and can't sleep). I didn't change much! Just cleaned up the wording and re-worked a few descriptions. Sorry to those who've already gone through the more rough chapter!
> 
> Enjoy the update! Read and Review to sustain my weakening life force during this dreaded time, the exam period. a;sjdkfa;jskdlfjkdlsf. *head desk*

“ _Very good Eggsy_.” 

Merlin taps his pen against the medical chart in his hands, walking around Eggsy where he’s tucked back on the gymnastic rings. He’s got his shoulders fully extended, his body tight in a plank. Merlin watches him carefully, his gaze critical, a small stop watch in his palm. He glances down briefly and nods his head, making a note on the chart.

“Excellent, that’s ten. Back over you go.” 

Eggsy complies easily, drawing his legs in and turning back over, lowering himself carefully to the ground. He lets out a pleased sound when he releases the rings, bouncing back on the balls of his feet. “Ten second’s too short.” He comments, rolling his shoulders and giving his arms an experimental swing. “Can go for ages on those things really.”

“Static holds and dynamic movement Eggsy.” Merlin rolls his eyes, repeating himself for what’s probably the umpteenth time that day. “This is strength training. It’s not a competition.” 

“Yeah yeah.” Eggsy waves his hand dismissively and walks past Merlin to a nearby bench. He grabs his towel and drags it over his face, feeling more alive than he has in weeks. “Just antsy y’know? Been so long since I’ve hit the weights, can’t help the way I’m itchin’ to go.” 

“Fair enough.” Merlin nods his head, making another note on Eggsy’s medical charts, eyebrows raised. “If you’re that frantic to put yourself back on bed rest, _again_ , then by all means.” 

Eggsy winces, ducking his head a bit. “Thought we was past that Merlin.” 

“I’ll get past it when you prove you won’t make that same mistake twice.” The man shoots back with a hard roll of his eyes. There’s judgement in that gaze, and it’s definitely warranted. “Could have been back in the field three weeks ago if you’d adhered to your physical therapy properly-”

“Yeah, well how was I s’posed to know that broken ribs were such a bovver?” He sighs and drops down onto the bench, dragging the towel over his shoulders. With a sigh he flashes Merlin a shrug. “Thought I gave ‘em plenty of time to heal. An’ I used small weights an’ all.” 

“And here we are, nearly a month after you should have been cleared for active duty, and you’re only just barely passing your field tests.” 

“But _I am_ passin’.” Eggsy leans forward, reaching out to nudge Merlin slightly with a grin. 

The man barely contains his eye roll, shaking his head and giving his medical chart another once over. “Yes, I suppose you are.” 

“So…” He swings his legs around to straddle the bench, looking up at Merlin expectantly, “this means I’m cleared for sum _unsupervised_ physical activity, yeah?” 

“ _Within reason_.” Merlin points out firmly. “But yes. I’ll be putting you back on assignment starting tomorrow.” 

“Right, right, and uh-” Eggsy flounders a bit, raising his hands up to tug on either side of his towel. Harry’d been pretty damned firm about him having a clean bill of health before they get up to anything _biblical_. Sure, they’ve had plenty of dates in the months since the incident, but Harry’s been so set on not causing him any more harm that Eggsy’s been pretty much stuck with the company of his own hand. “Would you say m’good for, well, activity of the more _recreational_ sort, or-?”

Merlin raises his brows and gives his head a slow shake, disbelief written across his features. “You can tell Harry that you have a clean bill of health for your date this evening.” 

Eggsy goes scarlet but he’s still smiling so hard it hurts. “Ah Merlin, you’re the guvner.” 

“ _So I’m told_.” The man’s expression turns fond and he motions Eggsy to scoot back on the bench a touch. “Now, let me see those toes of yours.” 

The smile slips off Eggsy’s face and his shoulders hunch up. 

He’s been really conscious of his feet since that day in the cellar. Even now that they’re healing he’s still uncomfortable with them; he almost always wears shoes, and when he can’t he’s at least got socks on, only taking _those_ off to shower and change. The thought of his mangled toe nails leaves him with goosebumps. Even now his gut churns uncomfortably when he bends down to pull his socks off for Merlin. 

They man’s incredibly patient, waiting silently for him to drag his first leg up to prop on the bench. He gives Eggsy a moment to get comfortable before he sits down next to him, setting his clipboard off to the side. 

“Seems like you’ve made some nice improvements.” Merlin comments, reaching down to carefully take Eggsy’s foot into his lap. 

Eggsy twitches violently the moment that Merlin’s fingers close around his ankle. With a hard breath he grits his teeth to keep from jerking away. “Yeah well, still ain’t pretty to look at-”

Merlin makes a sympathetic noise, examining the scarred nail beds with a small shake of his head. “I’m afraid it may take up to 18 months for them to grow back completely.” 

“Yeah, yeah I know-” Eggsy bites down on his lips, watching Merlin examine each toe before motioning for him to switch feet. He carefully lowers his leg back to the ground and reluctantly lifts up the next foot, expression sour. “S’just a shit reminder of what happened, y’know?” 

“ _I know Eggsy._ ” Merlin’s tone is surprisingly soft. He glances up to meet Eggsy’s gaze, giving his foot a careful, comforting squeeze. The man’s been with him every step of the way; nursing him back to health and putting him through the wringer to get his fitness back up to par. He’s been tough when he needs too, but also kind and supportive in a way that Eggsy never thought possible. “You’ve done incredibly well these last few months, and if there was anything I could do to speed this along, _to help you forget_ , you know I would.” 

Eggsy takes a slow breath, managing a smile when Merlin motions for him to ease his other foot back to the ground. “Thanks Merlin, you’re a good bruv.” 

Merlin arches a single brow, scooping his medical chart back up and rising to his feet. “I should certainly say so, especially since I had your suit retrieved for your date tonight.” 

“You did?” Eggsy lights up, carefully easing on his socks, one at a time. “Man, thought I’d have to sneak home an’ grab it before I met up wit Harry. I take it Rox told you how she spilled the beans then, yeah?” 

“She assured me it was an accident, but yes.” Merlin shakes his head with a smile. “I suppose your mother’s been giving you a hard time about this mystery person that you’re seeing then?” 

“Hard time would be an understatement.” He lets out a dry laugh, shaking his head. “Since Roxy let the word boyfriend slip at mum’s birthday she’s been on my arse to have ‘im over. Not that I don’t want to, s’just-” 

Eggsy sighs, letting his legs drop back down and shrugging. “I mean I know I didn’ remember Harry, but she might. An’ the last time they met weren’t the best circumstances, get me?” 

“You _are_ planning to introduce them eventually then?” Merlin asks, dropping his clipboard down to his hip and flashing Eggsy a questioning look. 

“Yeah, well I mean she’s my mum and he’s my-” he pauses, cheeks heating up slightly while he scratches at his chin, “he’s _Harry_. Not like he’s going away any time soon. An’ wit how attached Daisy’s gotten to him, there’s no way I can keep him from mum for long.” 

“But for now?” 

“Yeah, don’t feel like crossin’ that particular bridge just yet.” He shakes his head with a wince. “Been gettin’ pretty for dates at Harry’s for the time being. Just to avoid the pesterin’.” 

“Yes, Roxy mentioned that too.” Merlin’s looking more amused than anything else now, and Eggsy flashes him a small, half-hearted glare. “She does seem apologetic about the whole thing.” 

“Has been, for the most part.” Eggsy nods and eases himself off of the bench, stretching up until his shoulders pop. “Forgave her ages ago, to be honest. Just like to see her squirm.” 

“ _Now that’s just rude_.” 

Rox’s voice startles him so hard that he loses his balance, his calf catching on the edge of the bench. After a momentary struggle to regain his balance he beams, moving forward to meet her half way across the room. “Oi, Rox! Thought you was in Budapest till Thursday!”

“Don’t you go hugging me, you’re dripping wet Unwin! _I swear_ -!”

He pays her no heed, wrapping his arms around her waist and hoisting her up. She makes a squawking noise of disapproval and he can’t help but laugh, spinning her around once for good measure. “What, you didn’ miss me?” He sets her back on the ground with a teasing grin, revelling in the half-hearted glare she sends his way. “C’mon, not even a little?” 

“I missed you, you giant _git_.” She shakes her head, grimacing comically when he leans down to give her cheek a wet kiss. “Okay that’s enough, you’re worse than my dog for fuck’s sake.” 

“Sorry.” He steps back and gives her some room to breathe. She’s been gone for the better part of two weeks, in full blown espionage mode. He wasn’t even allowed to send her a text, let alone get her on the phone. “What brings you down here anyhow? Shouldn’ you be at home takin’ it easy?” 

“I figured I could squeeze in some quality time with you while you’re getting date ready.” She offers him a shrug and a light smile. “I can always come back when you’re finished.” 

“ _Actually Lancelot_ , your timing is impeccable.” Merlin taps at the chart in his hand and nods in Eggsy’s direction. “I was just about to see how Galahad’s flexibility has improved. Mind being his stretching partner?” 

Roxy instantly lights up and Eggsy can barely suppress the urge to groan. “Does this mean I finally get to see how bendy you are?” She chirps, looking beyond pleased. “Never thought the day would come.” 

“ _Please_ don’t call it that.” Eggsy’s not ashamed of his past as a gymnast, but he’s been jeered at more than once for his inherent flexibility. Where he comes from that sort of thing’s more acceptable in girls than blokes. “And I’m _not_ doing the splits for you.” 

She makes a sharp ‘tching’ noise but relents, strolling over to where he stands by the bench. 

“Fine rubber boy. Whatever you say.” 

\---

Eggsy takes a long and embarrassingly _thorough_ shower after they finish in the gym. 

He’s been waiting for the ‘okay’ from Merlin for weeks, and now that he’s got it there’s no chance in hell that he’s going to be caught unprepared for another date. It’s been _months_ since he and Harry first became a couple, and almost as long since they’ve managed to fall into bed together. He’s been as patient as he fuckin’ can be…but there’s only so long a man can put off his urges before they start to get the better of him. 

He makes sure he’s prepared, both mentally and _phyisically_ , because this is happening and it’s happening _tonight_. It’s going to take everything he has not to rip Harry’s bloody clothes off the second they get back from the restaurant. 

Fuck being a gentleman. 

He’s waited long enough for this. 

After scrubbing every square inch of him clean, _and then some_ , he finally shuts off the spray and steps out into the changing room. 

By the time he’s all dressed up and properly buttoned down Roxy’s strolling in through the lockers, a couple of cold bottles in hand. 

“Where’d you even get these?” Eggsy takes a beer without hesitation, waiting to chink it against Roxy’s before taking a long sip. 

“I’ve got a stash in Merlin’s office. I like to spring them on him when the stress starts to wear him thin.” She states, bringing the bottle to her mouth and eyeing Eggsy up and down. “You clean up well Unwin.” 

“Not too shabby for a pleb right?” He grins, ushering her forward and out of the locker room. 

“ _Not shabby at all_.” 

\---

“Oh come on, can we please just change the subject?” Roxy laughs from where she’s perched on the edge of Merlin’s desk, a fresh beer in hand. “It was a shit mission in a beautiful country and I’d rather not dwell on it anymore.” 

Eggsy tries to answer, but his shoulders are shaking too hard and he can’t stop the steady stream of chuckles that slip past his lips. “But seriously though? _With a curling iron?_ I mean there’s brutality and then there’s just _over kill_.” He tries to take a steadying breath but it comes out winded and strained. “Jesus Rox, I’ll be surprised if they ever let you back in the city.” 

“Yeah well, Budapest isn’t everything it’s cracked up to be.” She insists with a hard shake of her head. She’s still smiling though, her lips quirking up from behind the mouth of the bottle. “Let’s talk about something else.” 

“Like what?” Eggsy’s still snickering to himself, the lip of his beer bottle resting against his cheek. 

“ _Hey I know, what about the fact that I can take your leg while you’re lying down and-_ ” 

“Nope, not that. We are absolutely _not_ talking about that.” He shakes his head hard, pushing back in Merlin’s chair so he rolls away slightly. 

“Come on Eggsy, it’s a mark of an excellent athlete, that’s all.” Roxy objects, but he can tell that she’s still enjoying this _far_ too much. 

“You wanna talk athleticism yeah? Aight, I can tell you all about how well I can pull off a Tkachev Salto on bars.” He shoots back firmly. “Don’t need to be talkin’ about how deep into the splits I can go.” 

“Why not Eggsy? It’s impressive.” She’s losing her conviction; that much he can tell. But that doesn’t stop her from making one last, quick jab. “I’m sure Harry _loves_ it.” 

Eggsy lets out a pained noise and brings a hand up to his forehead. “Wouldn’ know.” 

“ _Really_!?” Roxy’s mouth drops open slightly and she shakes her head in disbelief. “I mean, I know you’ve had trouble _sealing the deal_ , so to speak, but I was so sure that you’d at least-”

“Not much since the first time.” Eggsy admits, his tone quiet and hesitant. He glances up to her and cringes at her look of shock. “Jesus Rox, at least _try_ not to look surprised.” 

“It’s just, you’ve been dating for so long-” She gestures vaguely with one hand, bringing her beer to her mouth with the other, “I just assumed he would have figured out about the flexibility thing by now.” 

“Well s’not like he ain’t aware.” He offers with a hard sigh. “I mean, he knows all about my gymnast past, s’just…we haven’t exactly had the chance to…y’know-”

“Oh wow, Eggsy that’s really unfortunate.” Rox manages to look half-apologetic before the smile creeps back up her features. “I mean all that raw, natural talent, _just wasted_ -” 

“ _And what talent, exactly, might you be referring to?_ ” 

The familiar tone cuts in so suddenly that Eggsy just about chokes on his beer, tipping forward in his chair and pounding on his chest viciously. When he finally convinces his lungs to work again he glances up to the figure in the doorway. 

“ _Harry!_ ” Roxy beams, nodding her head towards where Eggsy sits at her front. “We were just discussing Eggsy’s incredible prowess in-”

“ _Strength trainin’._.” Eggsy cuts in quickly, setting his beer down by Roxy’s leg with a loud clack. He quickly pushes out of the chair and puts himself between her and Harry, offering the older man a sheepish smile. “Merlin gave me a clean bill of health. M’officially cleared for any an’ all physical activity.” 

“Well, that certainly is good news.” 

Harry’s smiling, but his voice is somewhat strained. Eggsy instantly picks up on the tight edge to his tone, brows furrowing. 

“’Sup with you?” He comes forward, reaching out to rub a hand down Harry’s arm. “Don’t sound as happy as I thought you’d be-”

“No, no Eggsy believe me. I am _thrilled_. It’s just-” Harry lets out a sigh, reaching up and pinching at the bridge of his nose beneath his glasses. He still wears the full frames, even over the thick fabric of his eyepatch. “ _Something’s come up_.” 

Eggsy’s heart sinks so fast that there’s no stopping the disappointment from creasing across his features. He bites down on his lips and takes in a deep breath through his nose, eyes flicking up to the ceiling. “ _Oh_.” With everything he has he forces himself to look back to Harry, trying for a smile. “So that’s a no on dinner then?” 

“I’m not sure just yet.” Harry looks almost as shattered as Eggsy feels. He reaches out, brushing his hand over the younger man’s jaw lightly. “Would you mind waiting? It shouldn’t be more than an hour or two. I just need-”

“ _Harry?_ ” 

The voice that sounds from the hall is soft, feminine, and _distinctly unfamiliar_. Eggsy leans to the side just in time to catch sight of the figure strolling in through the door way, and he’s instantly on edge. 

For one, he has no idea who this woman is, and somehow she’s wandering around freely in the headquarters of what is supposed to be a secret, covert spy operation. Secondly, she’s referring to the head of said spy operation by his _first name_. And worst of all, she’s _right fit._

He can almost forgive the sharp twang of her American accident, she’s just that fine. 

She’s got this thick, mop of long, black hair, tight curls springing out in every which direction. The ringlets frame high cheek bones and a smooth cut jaw, dangling just in front of her chocolate coloured eyes. She’s tall with dark, flawless skin, and even under her modest pant suit he can see her hourglass curves. 

Were Eggsy a single man, he’d be on her in a second. 

But he’s not a single man. He’s with Harry. Harry, who’s apparently on a first name basis with this annoyingly attractive and incredibly well-polished lady. Something ugly rears its head in the back of Eggsy’s mind, the heavy weight of jealousy curling in his gut. 

When the woman’s gaze shifts down to him Eggsy tightens his hand in Harry’s shirt sleeve. It’s a childish impulse, but he feels like if he lets go, Harry might just get swept away. 

“Oh,” The woman blinks, her eyes flicking from Eggsy to where Roxy still sits on the desk, “new recruits I take it?” 

Burning indignation bubbles up in Eggsy’s gut and he struggles to maintain his composure, his jaw clenching tightly. He doesn’t trust himself to speak up, but thankfully Roxy rises to the task. 

“ _Agents_ , actually.” She sets down her beer and slides off the desk, strolling across the room to stand at Harry’s side. Her voice is all hard edges and barely contained fire and Eggsy’s absolutely loving it. “And who might _you be_?” 

“Allow me.” Harry pauses to clasp at Eggsy’s arm, looking to him significantly. It takes a moment before Eggsy’s willing to comply with the silent command, but reluctantly he releases his grip, falling into step at Roxy’s side. The older man offers him a warm smile, but it’s of little consolation to the steady build of discomfort that’s settling in Eggsy’s gut.

Then Harry turns back to the woman at the door, stepping aside to leave Eggsy and Roxy in her line of sight. “May I introduce two of our current Kingsman Agents, Lancelot and Galahad.” 

“ _Galahad_?” The woman’s tone is almost giddy. “Oh let me guess. He’s one of yours, isn’t he Harry? You’ve groomed him up nicely. He looks almost like you did when you were still green to the field.” 

Really the comment is harmless, but it grates on Eggsy’s nerves all the same. He clenches his hand into a fist at his side, his teeth grinding together tightly. 

“Galahad was my candidate before I stepped up to the mantel of Arthur, yes.” Harry’s voice is cool and soothing. Eggsy’s fully aware that the calming edge to his tone is meant for him. “His performance has been exemplary thus far. Lancelot too has exceeded all of our expectations in the field. They are some of the most capable Kingsmen we have ever encountered.” 

“Fabulous. Especially given the state of the world since V-day. It’s relieving to know that we’re in such capable hands.” The woman strides forward more, reaching out to Roxy first, her smile genuine. “Agent Ryder, American Special Forces. I’m here to procure a favour. Your boss Harry here and I go way back.” 

“U.S. wants our help then, does it?” Eggsy can’t help but chime in when Roxy gives the woman’s hand a firm shake. 

“Oh no, I’m not here on the behalf of my country.” Agent Ryder glances briefly to Eggsy, her hand still clasped around Roxy’s. “This trip is my initiative, and mine alone.” 

“Huh.” Eggsy bites down on his cheek to keep from commenting further, but inside he’s seething. 

Roxy flicks her gaze briefly to Eggsy, expression questioning, before she offers the agent a friendly smile. “It’s a pleasure ma’am.”

“Likewise.” Agent Ryder releases Roxy and turns her attention to Eggsy. Something in her gaze shifts and her expression turns almost nostalgic. “Galahad. You know, Harry was around your age when we first met-”

“ _Right_.” Eggsy tries to will away the hot bubble of jealousy that wells in his gut. He sticks out his hand, fighting to keep his tone polite. “You two work together?” 

“Mm.” She shakes his hand, her gaze flicking to Harry and her lips quirking up into a grin. “ _Something like that._ ” 

An awkward silence falls over the four of them, Agent Ryder and Harry still staring each other down. Eggsy’s brows are pinching together so hard that it’s starting to make his head hurt. He glances to Roxy at his side, his gaze imploring. She just flashes him a helpless look and shrugs. 

“Well then, Ms. Ryder and I will have to excuse ourselves.” Harry finally breaks eye contact with her, flicking his gaze down to the two agents at his side. When his good eye falls on Eggsy he offers him a small, apologetic smile. “We have a briefing to attend.” 

“ _Can we help?_ ” The words come out in a rush before Eggsy can stop himself, and immediately he’s flushing red. He’s a Kingsman agent for fuck’s sake, composure is supposed to be _his thing_. It’s just that…he can’t _stand_ the idea of leaving Harry with a mystery woman who is not only admittedly attractive, but also effortlessly cool. She’s left him feeling distinctly disadvantaged on that front, and that’s something that Eggsy really isn’t used to.

“ _Ah_.” Harry actually winces and Eggsy has to look away, his shoe scuffing against the ground. “No that’s alright. I’m afraid we won’t be assigning any agents to this mission until Merlin and I receive the full break down.” 

“Yeah, yeah ‘course.” Eggsy swallows back the bitter taste in his mouth and nods. This really isn’t like him, he’s not usually so possessive, so _jealous_. Hell usually he’s too confident for that sort of shit…but with everything that’s happened since he and Harry started dating, with the way everything keeps messing up, he can’t help but feel somewhat rattled. 

“ _Eggsy_.” Harry’s hand on his shoulder comes as a sharp surprise. He blinks up, trying not to look as startled as he feels. Harry gives him a firm squeeze, his gaze searching. When he speaks his voice is quiet and low, and Eggsy knows it’s meant just for him. “Sit tight. If not dinner, maybe we can do breakfast. We’ll work something out when I get back, okay?” 

“Okay.” He can’t help but smile at that, bringing a hand up to squeeze over Harry’s. Then the moment is gone and Harry draws back, turning on heel to meet Agent Ryder where she’s already started towards the door. “ _Shall we?_ ” 

“Of course, lead the way.” She smiles at him when his hand finds her back, escorting her out of the room and into the hallway. 

Merlin’s office is eerily silent for a moment, Roxy glancing at Eggsy out of the corner of her eye. It takes him a long time to drag his gaze away from the door, his shoulder slumping in defeat. 

“She’s nice.” He manages after a moment, chewing on the inside of his cheek. 

“Yeah, yeah she is.” Roxy sounds hesitant, watching him carefully. 

“Nice, and tall, and fit as _hell_.” He groans, bringing his hands to his face. “I don’t even want to think ‘bout it. She’s such a fuckin’ looker Rox. What the hell? Why couldn’ she be some crotchety ugly broad with bad teeth?” 

“Not jealous at all there, are you Eggsy?” 

“Well can you blame me!?” He reflexively curls his hands into fists at his sides, his jaw clenching. “First time in months I’ve been fit for a real, _proper_ date, and then Ms. tall, dark and gorgeous over there shows up-” 

“You know it can’t be helped.” Roxy chimes in, coming up to rub her hands over his shoulders. “And Harry’s dead set on the two of you seeing this date through. You just have to be patient.” 

“ _Fine_.” Eggsy takes a few steps backwards to plop down in Merlin’s chair, scrubbing his hands over his eyes. “Just…just fuckin’ distract me or sumfing ‘cause otherwise I’ll be on about this all night-”

“Alright,” Roxy strolls back up to him, lifting onto the edge of the desk and flashing him a look, “got any ideas?” 

“Not a clue.” He drops his hands down, spinning in his chair with a heavy groan. As he turns towards the door another burst of sound catches his attention. He pauses, watching as the Kingsman candidates came strolling down the hall, pups in tow and looking a little worse for wear. 

Freddy, Eggsy’s selection and an old Marine buddy, pauses in the door way to offer him a wave. Then the lot of them disappear past the office, presumably heading off in the direction of their quarters. 

Eggsy watches them go, an idea slowly popping up through bitter fog of jealousy. 

“Hey Rox?” 

She kicks her feet somewhat, raising a brow at him pointedly. “Yes Eggsy?” 

“ _Exactly how much beer do we got left?_ ” 

\---

Ah hour and a half later and Eggsy’s a few bottles in and doing a fair job at not thinking about the striking, beautiful Ms. Ryder.

“I’m fairly certain we’re not supposed to be fraternizing with the candidates.” Roxy points out under her breath for what seems like the fiftieth time since he convinced her to sneak some bottles down to share with the recruits. 

“Ah Lancelot, there’s no fraternizing goin’ on here. Just havin’ _refreshments_ and a nice game of Rummy wit some stand up blokes.” Eggsy elbows her lightly and goes back to his hand. Sandra clears her throat on the bunk across from them and Eggsy laughs, shooting her an apologetic look. “Sorry, blokes and one bird.” 

She shakes her head, laying off a card on the meld at her front and nudging the recruit at her side. “Your go Seb.” 

“I’m inclined to agree with Lancelot on this one.” Sebastian mulls over his cards, raising his eyes slightly to flash Eggsy a pointed look. “We’re not here to make friends with the agents.” 

“Ah, a bit late for that now innit? For some ov you at least.” Eggsy grins and slings an arm around the marine at his side, cold beer resting over his shoulder. “See, Freddy here and I go way back. Poor bootneck bastard got stuck in grots wit me during basic.”

“Yeah, until _someone_ dropped out.” Fred shoots back, but his tone’s lacking venom. “Get me all accustomed to having someone to rough around with and what? You just up and leave. Don’t hear from you for years till you show up to my post spouting on about this Kingsman business-”

“Bruv, fam, I thought we was over this.” Eggsy reaches out and pinches Freddy’s cheek, grinning at the disgruntled look the marine flashes him. “Got you this wicked ass job interview, didn’ I?” 

“We’re not supposed to talk about who proposed us.” Barnaby, the last of the remaining recruits, pipes up from around his beer bottle. He’s got the snottiest attitude of the bunch, so far as Eggsy can tell. He reminds him of Charlie in a way, prudish and proud, but with something like cowardice brewing beneath the surface. 

Eggsy rolls his eyes, tightening his grip around Freddys’ throat and tugging him closer to rub at his hair affectionately. “Sticks in the mud, each an’ every one ov you.” 

“ _I’ll show you a fucking stick in the mud._ ” 

Eggsy has about half a second to realize what Freddy’s about to do. It’s just enough time to switch his bottle to his other hand, holding it out desperately to Roxy at his side. “Lancelot, save the beer!” 

With a hard roll of her eyes she scoops up his drink just in time to avoid it upending all over the bed. Then Freddy’s twisting free of Eggsy’s grip, tackling him back against the mattress. The motion knocks the wind out of him, but it’s sort of relieving. He hasn’t taken a hit like this since his ribs were shattered, and he’s beyond pleased to find that for the first time in _months_ , nothing hurts. 

With a barking laugh he locks one leg over Freddy’s waist, using his momentum to fip them, their cards going flying. 

Rox has already moved off the bed, saving herself from their flailing limbs. Eggsy just catches a glimpse of her face before Freddy grabs at him again, but from what he can see she’s trying her best not to look amused. _Trying and failing_.

“Oi, you’re a lot stronger than I remember.” Eggsy teases, getting his forearm braced down over Freddy’s chest and sitting his full weight back on his abdomen.

“Five years of military training will do that for you.” Freddy gets one hand up against Eggsy’s chin, the other pressed at the center of his back. He pushes Eggsy’s head up hard, causing him to over balance and allowing Freddy to gain the upper hand once more. They kick and shove at each other until somehow Freddy gets him pinned, straddling his waist with Eggsy’s shoulders and head dangling precariously off the edge of the bed. 

“Alright that’s enough Galahad.” Roxy chimes in from somewhere behind them. She’s trying not to laugh, and doing a piss poor job of it at that. “You’re going to put yourself back in med-bay at this rate, and we both know Merlin would _not_ be impressed-” 

“ _No, no I would not._ ” 

They’re all so caught up in Freddy and Eggsy’s rough housing that they completely miss the door opening at their backs. 

Instantly the candidates are jumping to their feet, standing at parade rest with their gazes locked firmly on the door. Even Freddy’s scrambling off of Eggsy, causing him to nearly topple head first off the bed. He’s saved by Roxy’s hand on his ankle, keeping him from sliding to the floor. By the time he manages to sit up all four recruits are at attention, jaws locked and expressions serious. 

“ _Sir!_ ” 

“At ease.” Merlin’s shaking his head when he walks into the room, but he doesn’t look particularly agitated. Eggsy rolls over on the mattress, pushing himself to his knees. It’s only then that he notices the figure that strolls in at Merlin’s heels. 

“ _Har-_ ” He just barely stops himself, swallowing hard at the cold, unimpressed look that Harry sends his way, “er, Arthur, I-”

He cuts off short when Harry’s expression darkens, something like anger flickering across his gaze. His brows are pinched down over his eye patch, his jaw clenched and his shoulders tense. “ _Galahad,_ ” his tone is dangerous when he speaks, flaring with something dark that sends a full bodied shudder through Eggsy, “a _word_ , if you would.” 

Eggsy swallows hard, already sliding off the bed when Freddy takes a step forward, his expression distressed. “ _Sir, it isn’t his fault-_ ” 

Roxy catches him before he can finish, her grip tight around his arm. 

“It’s fine Freddy.” She assures him, drawing him back to stand with the other candidates.

“Yeah, I’ve got this.” Eggsy turns to give them his own quick, reassuring nod. He tries his best at a smile and a wave despite the hard punch of dread that settles in his gut when he makes his way towards the door. 

The look Merlin shoots him is a knowing one, and it takes everything Eggsy has not to jab at him with his elbow as he passes. 

When he finally meets Harry’s gaze he tries for a sheepish smile, but it gets him nowhere. As soon as he’s in the man’s reach Harry grabs at his bicep, fingers curling there in a firm, unbreakable vice. It’s not quite painful, but the hard grip speaks volumes. Harry’s beyond unimpressed, he’s downright _pissed_. 

Eggsy doesn’t resist when Harry begins to lead him out of the room. He pauses only long enough to shoot one last reassuring look over his shoulder before he’s whisked around the corner and out of their line of sight. Eggsy can only hope that Rox knows well enough to assure them all that he’s not about to be canned, or _worse_. 

Though honestly, at this point he’s not so sure what to expect himself. 

He’s only ever seen Harry like this once, and that was when he’d failed to shoot JB and blown his chances at being a Kingsman. Only back then the man was quick to lecture, anger and disappointment brimming over through sharp, pointed words. But Harry’s not talking now. His back’s a hard line of tension, his shoulders set and his mood sour. Eggsy doesn’t even try to say anything while they walk. Wants to avoid starting a fight in the middle of HQ if he can help it.

Really he shouldn’t be shocked when Harry drags them into an empty room in the med bay. It’s one of the most isolated areas in the base; somewhere they won’t likely be interrupted. 

He’s surprisingly gentle when he maneuvers Eggsy in ahead of him, releasing his arm and turning to lock the door at the backs. 

The sound of the mechanism clicking shut is deafening in the heavy silence between them. Harry’s all hard lines and barely controlled anger where he stands at the door, his posture stiff with agitation. The tension’s so thick that Eggsy feels close to choking. His mouth feels too dry, his limbs weighed down heavily. He waits until he’s sure they’re alone, until Harry starts to turn around, before he tries his hand at talking. 

“Harry look, I-”

Eggsy expects a lot of things out of this situation. 

What he doesn’t expect is for Harry to come towards him in two long, even strides, his expression deadly. Eggsy can’t help but take a step back. The fire burning in Harry’s expression startles him, his heart stuttering in his chest. 

He doesn’t make it far. 

Harry’s fingers curl over his jaw and he’s tugged up onto his toes, his whole body straining. He makes a choked noise and forces himself not to look away. Harry holds him like that for a moment, off balance, supported only by the firm grip the older man has over his face. What he’s waiting for Eggsy isn’t sure, but he’s absolutely reeling. On instinct his hands scramble for purchase against Harry’s wrists, nails biting into him through his shirt sleeves. If Harry feels it he gives no indication. He drags his good eye over Eggsy’s features, taking him all in, his expression dark and unreadable. 

Then without warning Harry surges down, dragging him up bodily. Eggsy’s barely able to suck in a startled breath before their mouths are slotted together, Harry’s teeth catching at his lips with the blunt force of the kiss. 

Eggsy lets out a shaking groan and snatches desperately at Harry’s shirt. He clings there, fingers digging in and mouth dropping open on instinct. Harry wastes no time biting at Eggsy’s lower lip, sucking it between his teeth. The sharp blossom of pain causes him to whine, his legs shaking with the effort it takes to stay up on his toes. It doesn’t hurt exactly, but he’s still so damned careful with his feet that he can’t help but feel wary. 

His stress doesn’t go unnoticed. 

Harry drops his hands from Eggsy’s face, bringing them down to brace over the younger man’s ribs. His touch is scalding, even through Eggsy’s clothes. Supporting him carefully Harry slowly starts to slide his hands down, easing Eggsy back to the ground. He has to hunch over once the younger man let’s himself drop back on his heels, chasing down Eggsy’s lips in a series of hard, open-mouthed kisses. 

Eggsy’s so distracted that he hardly notices the way Harry keeps going, his hands training down to curl behind the younger man’s legs. Then Harry tenses, his fingers curling tight in the fabric of Eggsy’s trousers. 

Realization kicks in about half a second too late and Harry straightens, dragging Eggsy up into his arm with his firm grip on his thighs. Letting out a startled gasp Eggsy drops away from the kiss. Without his feet beneath him he’s left to scramble for purchase across Harry’s shoulders. He knows the older man won’t drop him, but the sudden move leaves him visibly startled. 

He has the presence of mind to tense his legs around Harry’s waist, struggling to keep from over balancing when the older man starts to walk. 

“Jesus Christ Harry, _I_ -”

He doesn’t get the chance to finish his thought. Harry tightens his grip over his thighs, pressing up until he can draw Eggsy down into another, _bruising_ kiss. 

Eggsy’s not about to complain. His legs tighten on instinct, heart stuttering in his chest. It’s a struggle to think through the heady cloud of arousal that washes over him. He’s got one hand fisting in the back of Harry’s shirt now, the other dragging up to curl tightly in his hair. The kiss is all tongue and teeth, his lips tingling with each sharp nip Harry deals out. 

Before he can be overwhelmed again Eggsy catches at Harry’s tongue, closing his teeth over it in one smooth, vicious scrape. He gets a brief moment of victory when the older man lets out a sharp noise in response, only to startle when Harry draws back abruptly.

Eggsy blinks and fights to make himself focus. He stares down at Harry, his brows creasing down in confusion.

Then without warning, he drops backwards. Harry releases his grip and it’s like Eggsy’s whole world gives out beneath him. His back hits the mattress hard and he bounces violently, a startled yelp escaping him. The motion jars him so much he ends up biting his tongue, the sharp taste of iron flooding his mouth. 

“Oi, wut the hell was that for?” He manages after a moment, bringing a hand up to his lips with a wince. 

Only Harry doesn’t answer. 

Eggsy glances up, his breath catching in his chest. The man looks positively animalistic, his hair mussed by Eggsy’s prying fingers, hanging loose over his face. He doesn’t bother trying to fix it, just strides forward to situate himself between Eggsy’s knees where they hang over the edge of the bed. His expression is dark, unreadable, something heavy and unfamiliar resting in his gaze. Swallowing hard Eggsy shifts forward on the bed to prop himself up on his elbows. 

“ _Harry?_ ” 

The man looms over him, reaching out with one hand to close over the side of Eggsy’s face. When he finally speaks his voice is thick, strained. 

“I’d like to think of myself as a rather composed gentleman,” He lets out a shallow breath and rubs his calloused thumb up along the curve of Eggsy’s cheek, “but seeing you back there, pressed down against that bed, when _I_ haven’t even had the chance to _have you_ -”

“You’re…” Eggsy’s eyes couldn’t possibly go any wider, “you’re _jealous_!?” 

Harry growls, dragging his hand up to rake through Eggsy’s hair, fisting there tightly. “Of course I’m jealous.” 

He jerks Eggsy’s head back a bit as if to emphasize the point, and the younger man can’t help but squirm. 

“Yeah? You…shit…you think _you’re_ jealous-” His breath hitches and he struggles to find his composure, curling his fingers in Harry’s fine dress shirt and dragging him up further into the v of his thighs, “I’m not the one who cancelled our dinner date to parade around HQ wit Ms. sex-on-legs.” 

Harry leans forward over Eggsy, loosening his grip slightly on the younger man’s hair. His expression shifts to something contemplative, the fire and rage momentarily forgotten. “ _You mean you-_.” 

“To quote an annoyin’ but well respected colleague,” Eggsy interrupts, leaning up enough to push their brows together, his hands squeezing over Harry’s cheeks, “ _Of course I’m fuckin’ jealous_.” 

For a moment Harry just stares at him, before he slowly uncurls his fingers from Eggsy’s hair. He brings both hands down to squeeze over his arms, fingers digging in through the fabric of his jacket. “Then I suppose we should take this opportunity to clear the air, shouldn’t we?” 

“Damn right we…wait, w-”

Without warning Harry tugs Eggsy forward off the bed. He barely manages to get his feet underneath him before he’s spun around, Harry’s hand a hot brand in the center of his back. He’s shoved down unceremoniously, his cheek squished up against the mattress. 

Harry releases his arms, dragging his hands up the shoulders of Eggsy’s suit jacket to trail down his back. He tries to control himself, but there’s nothing he can do to stop the way he squirms back, arching into the touch. With a strained noise he glances over his shoulder, flashing Harry his best cheeky expression. “No dinner then?” 

“I think we’re both in agreement when I say this-” Harry’s body is suddenly a hot line against Eggsy’s back, his mouth coming down to press along the shell of his ear, “ _fuck_ dinner.” 

“ _Yes Harry._ ” With a groan Eggsy pushes himself up some, arching up against the body above him. He doesn’t quite get the friction he’s looking for before Harry draws away, his hands vanishing and leaving Eggsy prone on the bed. “ _Oi_.”

He pushes himself up onto his knees, aiming to slide back off onto the floor. Only then harry stops him, dropping a firm hand down over his shoulder. 

There’s a noise behind him like the shifting of fabric and he frowns. But before he can turn around Harry’s leaning back over him, something soft catching his face. The fabric slides over his eyes, drawn taught until the world around him blacks out. 

“ _Harry_ -?”

The man pulls his tie tighter over the bridge of Eggsy’s nose, forcing the younger man’s head back and leaving him in the dark. Eggsy doesn’t try to stop him. He just arches until he feels Harry’s lips against his ear, breath hot and heavy. “Tell me if you want to stop.” 

A hard breath punches out of Eggsy and he reaches back, bracing his hands against Harry’s hips. He tries to steady himself without much luck. His whole body’s shaking by the time Harry brings the ends of the tie together behind his head, drawing them back into a tight, firm knot. 

The fabric is soft, but dense, and Eggsy blinks against the sudden, all-consuming darkness. “ _Keep goin’._ ” 

It’s all the permission Harry needs. 

He reaches around to curl a hand under Eggsy’s chin, dragging his head head up until its resting back against his shoulder. His nails dig in to Eggsy’s flesh _just so_ and he lets out a trembling breath, tightening his grip on Harry’s hips. He uses what little leverage he’s got to press himself back, shifting until he’s got his arse slotted right up to the older man’s groin. 

He’s almost surprised to find that Harry’s hard as nails beneath those fine bespoke trousers of his. The man’s so damned composed that it’s almost impossible to tell what gets a rise out of him. Eggsy can’t help but squirm back a bit more at the thought, rolling his hips and beaming when Harry lets out a sound like he’s been wounded. 

The fingers over Eggsy’s chin tighten and Harry drops his other hand to squeeze at the younger man’s waist. He angles his hips just so, grinding forward and nosing his way down Eggsy’s throat. 

“Do you honestly think I would do this with anyone else?” 

The words are punctuated by a light nip, Harry’s teeth catching at the junction of his throat and shoulder. The sensation feels impossibly sharp. A hard punch of arousal settles in his gut and his cock twitches, his senses scrambling to compensate for the heavy fold of black across his vision.

He doesn’t realize that he’s meant to answer until Harry angles his head more, sliding his mouth open and biting down hard enough to bruise. 

“ _Ah_ -” Eggsy arches in the older man’s grip, his whole body straining, “no, no, _shit_.” 

Harry seems pleased enough. He slips his tongue out to press over Eggsy’s abused flesh, the motion as scorching as it is comforting. “And what about you?” 

“Are you crazy?” Eggsy chokes out. He almost wants to laugh, the question’s _that_ absurd. How could there possibly be anyone else when he’s got _Harry mother fuckin’ Hart_. “Nevver.” 

The moment the words leave his mouth he pauses, a grin creeping up his cheeks. He can’t help but want to egg Harry on; anything to get a rise out of him, to keep him teetering on the edge of control. “That is, unless a mission called for it.” He can feel Harry tense at his back and he knows he’s hit his mark. “Not much can be helped on a honey-pot, y’know?” 

With a hard growl Harry drops his hand from Eggsy’s jaw, shoving him forward onto the bed. He lands in a sprawl, bouncing slightly against the mattress before Harry bears down over him, pinning him to the sheets. 

“When that day comes-” The older man breathes, grabbing Eggsy’s hips and dragging him backwards until he’s on his knees. He tries to gather his bearings, but then Harry’s grinding down against him, his grip bruising. “You can bet I’ll be on the other end of Merlin’s monitor, watching _every second_ -”

“ _Fuck Harry._ ” This is a side of Harry he never gets to see; seething, carnal, _unhinged_. Eggsy struggles to get his hands beneath him, deliberately shoving his hips back against the older man’s groin. The hard line of Harry’s cock seems to burn straight through the fabric of their trousers. He steels himself and rocks back in a quick, vicious motion, revelling in the sharp sense of satisfaction he gets when he makes Harry’s breath stutter.

His victory, however, is short lived. 

Harry adjusts his grip, dragging him back until he’s just about teetering off the edge of the mattress. Then he shoves a leg up to prop Eggsy’s spread thighs, keeping him firmly in place. He wastes no time in grinding it up, the sensation causing a burning spike of pleasure to race up Eggsy’s spine. He digs his fingers down into the bed sheets, his mouth opening in a wet gasp. 

“And when I finally get you back in my bed-” Harry continues, purposefully dragging his thigh up along the hard line of Eggsy’s cock. The friction is beyond delicious. With a hitching breath Eggsy loses his purchase on the mattress, collapsing and shoving his face down into the bed sheets. “I’m going to lick, bite and suck every square inch of you until I’m the only touch you can remember.”

“Jesus,” Eggsy’s getting hooked on this rough, possessive side of Harry, his voice breaking on a strangled moan, “ _please_.” 

He’s not even sure what he’s asking for, the begging seems to be enough to kick Harry into gear. Without warning Eggsy’s rolled over on his back, shoved further up the mattress until the blankets bunch up beneath his hips. 

The shift leaves him disoriented, his heart hammering in his chest and his eyes blinking desperately against Harry’s tie. With some degree of effort he edges up enough to straighten the sheets beneath him, shooting one hand out to search blindly for Harry’s frame. 

“Where-?” 

The bed dips at his side. He whips his head around on instinct, his mind tripping over the darkness that swallows up his vision. With a slow breath he tries to calm the hard pounding in his chest, only to start when fingers curl around his ankle. 

He’s tugged forward so suddenly that he slams back against the bed. A sharp sound escapes him and he flails, his stomach clenching tightly. On instinct he’s scrambling for purchase against the bed sheet, his shirt catching beneath him and rucking up his stomach. “ _Oh_.” 

Harry doesn’t give him any warning before he starts at his belt. He makes quick work of the hard leather, dragging it out of the buckle with a vicious tug. For a brief moment Eggsy mind hitches over the waste of a perfectly polished outfit- but those thoughts are quickly chased away by Harry’s pressing fingers. In deft, practiced motions he starts to pry open Eggsy’s fly, dragging a strangled gasp out of the younger man. “ _Shit_. Not wastin’ any time are you?” 

“I’ve waited long enough for this.” Fingers curl in the waist of Eggsy’s trousers and yank down viciously. “ _We both have_.” 

Eggsy makes a choked noise and arches his hips up, doing his very best to help ease his pants past his ankles. Once they’re free Harry’s hands disappear again, only to slide up and curl around the younger man’s tie. With a hard tug he forces Eggsy up in a seated position, pulling him in for a slick, open-mouthed kiss. 

Blindly Eggsy reaches out for him, only to have his hands smacked away unceremoniously. He doesn’t have time to be put off because Harry immediately closes his teeth over his lower lip. He bites down, dragging a low moan out of Eggsy while he works the tie loose, tugging it out of his shirt collar to toss somewhere off to the side. 

When he finally draws back from the kiss again he drags his hands up over Eggsy’s shoulders, shoving at his sport jacket roughly. It doesn’t take long for him to get the picture. With no small degree of effort he worms out of the blazer, shoving it off to the side. 

This time Harry doesn’t stop him from reaching out. A small noise escapes him and he smooths his palms blindly up Harry’s chest, curling them over the lapels of his suit jacket. “S’weird.” He admits after a moment, sucking in a startled breath when Harry’s fingers find the top button of his dress shirt. “Not bein’ able to see you like this.” 

Eggsy can’t help but feel pleased when Harry’s hands twitch to a halt. The man shudders bodily, a hard hiss escaping from him. He’s starting to come undone, and it’s a royal shame that Eggsy can’t watch it happen. He wants to see Harry’s face, to watch his cheeks flush and his good eye glaze over when he loses control completely. But the heavy weight of fabric over his eyes, the hard thrill of not _knowing_ …yeah that’s pretty good too.

After a moment Harry seems to gather up enough composure to lean down again, dragging Eggsy up by his collar to press their mouths together in a hard kiss. When they part he takes a slow breath, sliding his hands back down to continue working over the buttons of his shirt. “You’ll let me know won’t you?”

“Hm?” Eggsy pushes forward again, aiming for Harry’s mouth. Unfortunately he misses by a long shot. His lips slide along the curve of Harry’s chin instead and he just goes with it, kissing his way down with a pleased hum. 

“If you need to stop.” Harry’s voice is steady and serious, his fingers pausing about half way down Eggsy’s front. “If I hurt you in any way-”

“You won’t.” Eggsy states firmly, brows raising over the make-shift blind fold. 

“After everything that’s happened in the past few months, after all you’ve been through, I don’t want to be taking any unnecessary risks-”

“Harry, seriously. _You._ ” Eggsy draws the word out, slow and deliberate. “ _Won’t_.” With a practiced ease he brings a knee up between them and drags his leg around to blindly hook over Harry’s shoulder. “ _Hurt_.” He adjusts his grip on Harry’s jacket by feel, dragging the man over top of him until his leg is pushed down, flat to his chest. “ _Me_.” 

The noise Harry lets out his choked and strained. His hands slip away from the younger man’s shirt and fall down to brace against the bed sheets. He doesn’t seem to know what to do with himself once he’s forced flush to Eggsy’s front. 

Eggsy’s leg’s stretched up so far that toes can press against the mattress above his head. He breathes into the stretch, a sly smile creeping across his features. Harry’s close enough now that Eggsy can feel the soft brush of his bangs against his brows. His mouth slides into a full blown grin and he angles up in another attempt at a kiss. 

“Olympic team material,” He drawls out, accidentally catching against the corner of Harry’s lips instead, “ _remember_?” 

The sound that Harry lets out is just _carnal_. 

He bats Eggsy’s hands away violently, drawing away enough to allow the younger man’s leg to slide back down over his arm. Eggsy has about half a second to be disappointed before Harry’s fisting his hands in the front of his dress shirt. He yanks it up from the hem, the buttons straining at the vicious snap of his wrist. 

With a squawk Eggsy arches back against the mattress, his arms forced up above his head while the fabric drags roughly over his face. 

Only Harry hasn’t unclasped his cuff links; _hell_ he’s not even half-finished undoing his top. 

The fabric bunches up over Eggsy’s biceps and catches, effectively trapping his arms above his head. He struggles slightly, but Harry makes no move to help him. Instead he drags his hands down Eggsy’s now bare torso, nails catching lightly over his ribs. 

“Fuck.” After a moment it dawns on Eggsy. _He’s basically helpless._ The strong fabric of his suit shirt holds when he tenses and he blinks up against the tie bound tightly over his eyes. “Harry, what’re you-”

He gets no warning when Harry’s fingers catch in the waistband of his boxer briefs. The man drops his head place a kiss against Eggsy’s sternum and starts to pull down, keeping the motion deliberate and slow. The steady drag of fabric over his already straining cock is enough to cause Eggsy to buck, his hips moving of their own accord. 

His lack of control would be mortifying, if he had the time to feel embarrassed. 

As soon as Harry rips his briefs off he hooks his hands around the back of Eggsy’s knees, forcing them straight up towards his chest. Eggsy slides along the bed sheets with the motion, his whole body dragged up until only his shoulders stay pressed to the mattress. 

The hard punch of arousal that slams through him leaves him disoriented, reeling. He can’t even find purchase on the bed with the way his hands are trapped up in the confines of his shirt. There’s nothing he can do but breathe, bent up under Harry’s firm hold. 

“Harry.” Eggsy’s voice hitches violently when he feels Harry slide up against his back. He keeps pushing until Eggsy’s knees are pressed up by his ears, forced down on either side of his trapped arms. The position isn’t exactly uncomfortable; Eggsy’s still loose and limber from his work out earlier. But it leaves him feeling trapped, vulnerable, _exposed_.

He tries to focus on his breathing, his fists clenching rhythmically above his head. 

“ _Alright?_ ” 

Harry’s warm breath against the back of his thigh causes Eggsy’s whole body to jump. 

A startled noise escapes him and he sucks in hard, trying to calm the rapid stutter of his heart in his chest. The man edges closer, allowing Eggsy to lean back a touch against the hard expanse of chest. It’s as close to balanced as he’s going to get, his knees shoved up to his shoulders and his body bent right in half. “Yeah…yeah m’fine. Jesus Harry just _do sumthin’_.” 

With a chuckle Harry presses his lips down against Eggsy’s heated flesh, slowly mouthing his way up the back of his leg. He leaves a hand on one of Eggsy’s calves, using his firm hold to keep him pinned. The other he lets drop back, dragging it up to rest over the curve of his arse. Eggsy’s whole body tenses at the contact, a hard shiver coursing through him where he’s doubled over against the bed sheets. 

Then Harry’s mouth catches up with his hand, his teeth catching at the smooth flesh of Eggsy’s ass cheek in a hard nip. 

“Oh fuck.” Eggsy’s cock’s already hard enough to pound nails. It’s arching down against his stomach, fat and heavy, precum dribbling out across his abs. He’s so close to losing it and this? This isn’t exactly helping. “Fuck Harry.” 

His mind’s clouded with arousal, his focus flitting in and out between his slow, trembling breaths. He’s so distracted that he just about comes out of his skin when he feels Harry’s breath against him, the man’s lips dropping down to press a chaste kiss over the crease of his arse. 

“Harry!” He can’t even lean up where he’s bent in half beneath the older man, his stomach heaving with the effort just to breathe. “Jesus, _wait_ -”

Harry’s thumb catches at the soft flesh of his cheeks, pulling him apart to make room for something slick and hot. The noise that slips past Eggsy’s lips is most definitely a shout. His stomach clenches violently and his whole body tenses over a hard twitch. “Oh fuck, oh fuck Harry. You’re-”

He’s cut off with a strangled moan when Harry brings his tongue back down against his twitching hole, sliding over it in one long, blunt stroke. 

And Eggsy, Eggsy’s been with blokes before. On more than one occaision. But this-

This is new territory entirely, something foreign, _strange_ ; but each steady stroke of Harry’s tongue is electric, driving heat straight through Eggsy’s gut, his cock twitching against his stomach, untouched. 

He squirms against the bed sheets with a renewed sense of desperation, his eyes squeezing shut beneath the thick fabric of Harry’s tie. There’s nowhere he can move. Harry’s got his one leg pinned down by his head, the other forced back by the sharp bend of his body. 

He’s trapped between the mattress and the steady press of Harry’s tongue, licking into him in long, wet strokes. 

It’s filthy, indecent, and Eggsy _loves every second_. His face flushes hot and he struggles to breathe through the tight knot of pleasure that wedges in his chest, threatening to spill over at any moment. He’s suddenly incredibly grateful for his thorough shower earlier; for stretching with Roxy; for the beers that warm his belly, loosening his inhibitions. 

Eggsy’s almost positive that he could come just like this: bent up beneath Harry’s solid frame, cock neglected, the older man licking into him with obscene, pleased noises that seem to reverberate straight through Eggsy’s prone frame- 

Then Harry stills, his tongue tensing over Eggsy’s flesh. 

There’s nothing he can do to stop the frustrated groan that escapes him. Eggsy jerks his hands instinctively where they’re trapped, sweat dripping across his skin and his lungs heaving with exertion. He struggles to take in a deep, steadying breath; fights to slow the hard hammering of his heart in his chest. It takes a moment, but slowly and surely he starts to calm. His breath evens out and his eyes flick open against the thick fabric of Harry’s tie, blinking hard. 

Only once Eggsy finally starts to relax, the hard vice of tension seeping away, does Harry push forward again. He angles down, sinking his tongue into the younger man in one deft, smooth motion. 

“ _Jesus fuck, Harry!_ ” Eggsy’s whole body jerks, burning arousal clenching through his gut, making his cock twitch against his belly with a wet smear. Harry doesn’t stop. He presses forward, dragging his tongue out only to spear it right back in. The stubble of his 5 o’clock shadow scrapes deliciously over the soft flesh of Eggsy’s arse while Harry fucks into him with his tongue and he jerks, his vision going white beneath the thick folds of the tie. 

He can feel his pleasure starting to boil over, his breath cutting short as the heat spreads down through his gut. With his eyes covered and his arms trapped each tiny sensation feels amplified. It’s like he’s drowning in the hard waves of pleasure that crash into him, his toes curling in his socks and his head snapping back against the mattress. 

His entire body is one hard line of tension and he _knows_ he’s close, he’s not going to last- 

“Oh fuck, I’m not, _I can’t_ -”

Without warning Harry pulls back, his body snapping to attention. The delicious, slick heat is gone, leaving Eggsy empty, twitching, _wanting_. He was so _fucking close_. The desperate noise that escapes him is far too close to a sob for comfort. 

Then suddenly he hears it.

Even through the haze that clouds his mind Eggsy can still recognize the familiar chime that rings out through the room. It takes him a moment, but sure enough realization hits home with the thick, bitter taste of disappointment on his tongue. He lets out a low groan and shakes his head against the bed sheets, frustration bubbling up his throat. “For _fuck’s_ sake-”

“I can leave it.” Harry states, but they both know he can’t. Merlin no doubt knows where they are, and it’s not likely that he hasn’t figured out what they’re doing. If he’s trying to get a hold of them, it’s for a damned good reason. 

Harry’s already releasing his leg, edging away just enough to allow Eggsy’s body to fall back down. He slowly lets his hips lower until they rest against Harry’s bent knees, his thighs dropping to straddle the older man’s waist. 

“S’probably important.” Eggsy manages through a hitching breath. His body’s shivering hard, the low thrum of pleasure burning stubbornly in his gut. He’s still trapped, still vulnerable, but Harry’s body is a warm comfort where Eggsy’s splayed out across his lap. “Not like I’m goin’ anywhere anytime soon. See what Merlin needs.” 

Harry lets out a frustrated noise and shifts against the mattress, presumably reaching out to the side table for his glasses. He must have taken them off at some point. Likely between blindfolding Eggsy and reducing him to a trembling mess on the mattress. 

When Harry’s weight evens out on the bed once more he reaches down, splaying a hand out against Eggsy’s stomach. The warm pressure is instantly reassuring. Eggsy clings to the sensation blindly, trying to will down his aching erection when Harry finally addresses Merlin in a short, clipped tone. 

“ _This had better be a matter of international security or so help me-_ ” 

Eggsy’s left in the dark in more ways than one, forced to focus on the minute tensing of Harry’s hand over his hip while the man listens to Merlin’s reply. He bides his time, licking at his lips and struggling to fight back the lump of disappointment that wedges in his throat. 

“Are you _fucking_ kidding me.” Harry sounds less than impressed, his fingers tightening like a vice over Eggsy’s side. “Ryder said we’d have days before the target moves-”

There’s another beat of silence before Harry lets out a tired sigh. Even blindfolded Eggsy can tell that he’s scowling. “How long do we have?” He releases the death grip he has on Eggsy’s hip, rubbing a soothing line across his skin with his thumb. “Understood. Galahad and I are on our way.” 

There’s a soft clacking noise at their side. Eggsy can only assume that Harry’s tossed his glasses unceremoniously back on the table. 

“Well _fuck_ ” 

Harry’s hands slide up to start on the buttons of Eggsy’s dress shirt, working them open to free the younger man’s hands. Once he gets his arms back Eggsy lets out a disheartened sigh, reaching up to curl around Harry’s neck. 

He drags himself up further in Harry’s lap, taking the time to press up into the older man’s throat. Harry doesn’t object. He just wraps one arm tight around Eggsy’s waist and draws him closer. They stay like that for a moment, struggling to come down from the physical high, their chests rising and falling in shallow, sharp breaths. Then Eggsy shakes his head, drawing back just a touch to reach blindly for Harry’s face. “So, I take it we’ll have to postpone?” 

“I’m afraid so.” Harry lets out a frustrated noise and raises his free hand up to drag his tie up and off of Eggsy’s head. It had never occurred to him to remove it himself; waiting for Harry had just seemed like the natural thing to do. The light’s blinding at first and Eggsy squints, dropping his head back down to bury his face into the crook of the older man’s throat. Harry tosses his tie to the side with a sigh, dragging his hand up to rub beneath the fabric of Eggsy’s shirt. “Agent Ryder came across some sensitive intel the day before last. _Apparently_ there is a group of home grown American terrorists planning an attack on the European Union.” 

“Fuckin’ yanks.” Eggsy growls, hissing slightly when he feels the hard line of Harry’s swollen cock beneath him, straining against the fabric of his trousers. “Couldn’ wait till the fuckin’ mornin’, could they?”

“Doesn’t seem like it.” Harry tucks his own face down into Eggsy’s throat and takes a deep breath. His lips brush just beneath the younger man’s ear, causing him to shudder bodily. “I’m sorry Eggsy-”

“Don’t be.” He shakes his head, drawing back once his eyes finally adjust to the light. He cups his hands over Harry’s cheeks, ducking to meet the man’s gaze. 

“Not your fault, now is it?” He assures him, lips quirking in a half-smile. “We’ll go kick ass and make it back in time for breakfast, sound good?” 

“ _Yeah_.” Harry breathes, leaning in to press their mouths together firmly. “Sounds _great_.” 

\---

Needless to say, breakfast doesn’t happen. 

Eggsy and Roxy are the only agents available to hit the field with such short notice. They’re on the jet only minutes after Eggsy gets himself half decent. Even then he’s still tucking in his shirt tails when Merlin rushes them down to the loading dock, leaving Harry and Ms. Ryder to sort through their intel at HQ. 

Roxy’s a sympathetic ear on the ride to Belgium, but that doesn’t stop the bitter disappointment from haunting Eggsy all the way to Brussels. 

All in all the mission takes them _over a week_. 

Even once they finally come trudging back to HQ, successful but a little worse for wear, they’re only just in time for Harry to be called over to the States. Apparently he’s meant to help manage the inevitable international conflict that’s brewing there. 

Even Agent Ryder has the wherewithal to look apologetic when Harry delivers the news, rubbing a hand over Eggsy’s shoulder and promising to make it up to him when he gets back. 

Eggsy sends him off with a hard kiss, _public image be damned_ , and watches them fly out with Roxy at his side. 

“Oh man Eggsy, I know I’ve ribbed you about this before but,” she shakes her head, handing him an open beer which he takes without looking, “I don’t even know _what_ to call your luck.” 

“I do.” He sighs and knocks back half the beer in one long, continuous drag. He wipes his mouth with the back of his hand and sighs, letting his forehead drop against the glass pane of the observation window with a hollow ‘thunk.’

“ _It’s Bullshit._ ” 

**TBC…**


	5. Calefactus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“You must be Mr. Hart!”_
> 
> _Eggsy startles so violently at the sound of his mother’s voice that he lurches backwards, his socked feet slipping out from under him. Harry, luckily, is coordinated enough to snag him around the back before he falls. With an impossible sort of grace he manages to keep Eggsy steady without upsetting his sister where she’s curled against his chest._
> 
> _Eggsy lets out a sharp puff of breath, heart pounding. He goes easily when Harry sets him back on his feet, offering the man a grateful smile. “Good catch.”_
> 
> _“I’ll say.” Michelle comes up behind them, taking in the sight of Harry, her gaze calculating. “Quite the reflexes you have there.”_
> 
> _“Hand eye coordination is very desirable in a tailor.” Harry’s response is smooth and easy, and he offers her a soft smile. “Ms. Unwin, I take it?”_
> 
> \---
> 
> In which Eggsy and Harry are coerced into an awkward double date, and Eggsy finally takes matters into his own hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the long delay guys! I've just started work and man is it intense (but incredibly enjoyable). Between applications for jobs next year (for articling, kind of like a law internship), starting my summer position, and watching my parent's house while they were away, I've had a bit of a crazy month since I finished exams!
> 
> But now I have my work started, I've got an articling job lined up, and I got my grades back, and thus a chapter update for you all! :D
> 
> I meant to have this up much earlier, but my job involves early mornings and late evenings. So thank you very very much for your patience! Much appreciated. 
> 
> Once again I must say thank you to all of my beautiful, fabulous, and amazing reviewers and readers. You guys are so patient and caring and thorough in your comments! I will be responding to a number of them that I haven't gotten to yet but unfortunately work comes first. 
> 
> But yeah, you guys are pure awesome. 100% premium grade. I adore each and every one of you. 
> 
> Anywho, same old story, rush beta, self-edited, all that jazz! I may go back and proof it again later. I just didn't want to keep it from you any longer!
> 
> I'll try to get the final chapter up faster, but I can offer no guarantees. 
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy the update! xoxoxoxox

“ _Oh Eggsy, your luck really is shit._ ” 

“Oh no, no no, this one’s on you fam.” Eggsy shoots back, struggling to fix his tie one handed. He gives up soon enough, putting the phone on speaker and setting it down on the bathroom sink. “Jus’ had to go and mention him to mum-”

“ _Oh come on, it was an honest mistake…and that was weeks ago_.” She scoffs. He can practically hear the way she’s rolling his eyes. “ _Besides, I’m not the one who scheduled a date on my mother’s birthday._ ” 

Eggsy lets out a low groan of frustration, securing the knot of his bow tie with tense, trembling fingers. “Could be jus’ a bit more sympathetic with me, yeah? S’posed to have my back Rox.” 

“ _Right, right, how’s this then-_ ” She changes her tone to something sickeningly sweet; voice chiming and bright over the line, “ _Oh sweet heart I’m so very sorry to hear that your mum is crashing your date. I suppose you’ll finally have to introduce her to your charming, charismatic, fabulous boyfriend-_ ” 

“Who she’s met before. Who showed up at my door when I was a kid to tell her that my fuckin’ dad _died._ ” He gives up on the bow tie, too aggravated to care anymore. Instead he scoops the phone back up, turning it off speaker. “Can you not see how this’s gonna be a problem for me?” 

“ _You would’ve had to introduce him to her eventually._ ” Roxy states pointedly. “ _What with how often you have him over there. Not to mention how attached Daisy’s getting to him. She’ll know his name soon enough, how would you explain that one away?_ ” 

“Okay fine, got a point there.” Eggsy pins the phone to his ear with his shoulder, scooping up a handful of product to work through his hair one handed. “But that don’t make me any less nervous.” 

“ _Everything will be fine._ ” She assures him flippantly. “ _You know Harry, he’ll find a way to charm her before the end of the night, even if she does happen to remember him_.” 

“Yeah,” Eggsy sighs, taking the time to rinse his hands clean, “s’a good chance you’re right.” 

“ _No, no chance. I’m just right._ ” Roxy teases, her tone light and easy. 

“Yeah? Well-“

A loud chime sounds through the house, startling Eggsy mid thought. He whips around towards the bathroom door, trying to find the clock on the far wall of his bedroom. “ _Shit._ Harry’s early.” 

“ _How is that even remotely surprising to you_?” 

“I mean, s’not really. Just lost track of time an’-” He stops, his eyes widening when the doorbell goes off again. “Shit, _shit shit_. Wut if mum gets it? Rox I gotta go-”

“ _However will I survive the night without you._ ” She drawls through a chuckle. “ _Go get ‘em Eggsy. Keep me updated on how it all shapes up?_ ” 

“Will do. Ta Rox!” He hangs up on her hastily, shoving his phone in the pockets of his trousers. He can already hear Jamal’s annoyed tone downstairs calling out; ‘ _fine I’ll get the bloody door myself_.’ 

Eggsy scrambles, just barely hitting the hallway when his mum emerges from her room. She catches sight of him, eyes narrowing even as she fusses with the earrings he’d bought her for Christmas. 

“That’d be for you. Tom’s _never_ early.” She states, flashing him a pointed look.

“I’m on my way to greet ‘im.” He shoots back, holding his hands up in defeat. “I’ll be a good host, promise.” 

“Well, best be quick about it.” She raises a brow at him and turns back towards her room. “Ten minutes an’ I’m comin’ down to meet him, got it?” 

He winces a bit when she turns her back. “ _Right_.” 

At least he’s got the warning now. 

He shakes his head and takes the stairs at a jog, already mindful of the voices floating in from his front door. 

“ _Woah s’fine bruv. Here, look-_ ” 

“ _I am terribly sorry-_ ” 

“ _Nah, nah s’cool. She’s like two. Bein’ fussy’s her thing-_ ” 

“Harry!” Eggsy rounds the corner, his lips twitching up against his will. Harry’s already got Daisy in his arms and he’s bouncing her a bit, looking to Jamal apologetically. Eggsy’s heart gives a hard stutter and he clears his throat, quirking a brow at the older man. “Punctual as ever.” 

“I do try to make a habit of it.” Harry’s smile is genuine, easy as he steps further into the house, already surrendering one of his hands for daisy to squeeze. Then he glances down pointedly at Eggsy’s chest, his eyebrow raising over the stark, black fabric of his eyepatch. 

“You look fabulous.” He states, tone relaxed and easy. “The bow tie could use some work.” 

“You volunteerin’?” Eggsy shoots back teasingly. 

Jamal groans and shakes his head, his eyes rolling. “Should’ve known you two would be cheesy-”

“Oi.” Eggsy elbows him in the side and shakes his head. “You even introduce yourself yet?” 

“No.” Jamal crosses his arms and quirks an eyebrow. “Too busy tryin’ to stop your baby sis from jumpin’ out of my arms at your boyfriend here.” 

“Fair, fair.” Eggsy shakes his head, nudging Jamal forward and offering Harry a bright smile. “Harry this’s my best bruv Jamal, also our resident babysitter.” 

“Pleasure to meet you Jamal.” Harry nods his head. “I’d offer you my hand but-” 

“No offence taken.” Jamal reaches out and clasps Harry on the shoulder, offering him a grin. “S’nice to finally meet the bloke who’s settlin’ Eggsy down. Bruv needs stability, get me? Nice to see him gettin’ sum for once.” 

“ _Jamal._ ” Eggsy groans, shouldering the other man lightly. “What’re you gettin’ all sentimental for?” 

“Just like seein’ you happy fam.” Jamal shoots back. He reaches forward, giving Daisy’s cheek an affectionate pat before he beams up at Harry. “Pleased to meet ya. Seems you’ve got a good handle on the little one?” 

“Yes. Although really it seems like she’s the one with a handle on me.” Harry laughs, leaning down when Daisy releases his hand to tug at his cheeks instead. 

Jamal lets out a chuckle of his own, shaking his head and moving back into the house. “Good, keep her occupied an’ I’ll get her dinner all set up.” 

“Sounds good bruv.” Eggsy holds out his fist for a bump when Jamal passes, offering his friend a bright smile. 

He sticks his tongue out a bit as he walks away, disappearing into the kitchen and leaving Eggsy and Harry with Daisy in the hall. Eggsy watches him go before he turns his attention back towards the older man, expression softening. 

“ _Look at you_ , never seen this outfit before.” He drawls, sliding up to Harry’s front and folding his fingers over the edge of the man’s lapels. He’s got a navy blue sport jacket on, trimmed with white. There’s a small crest embroidered into the left breast of the blazer, no doubt some allusion to the Hart family line. He’s paired the coat with a fine pair of beige slacks, managing to look refined and casual in the same breath. He’s got a bow tie too, only his is fastened in a clean, straight line. “Suits you.” 

“I like to save it for special occasions.” Harry offers. He shifts where he’s got Daisy balanced in the crook of his arm, reaching out with his free hand to smooth his fingers over Eggsy’s jaw. 

“Today’s special then?” Eggsy shoots back, tightening his grip on Harry’s jacket. He lets his tongue dart out to wet his lower lip, staring at the man’s mouth intently. 

“I’d say so.” Harry raises a brow pointedly, his mouth quirking up in a smile. “Meeting your family for the first time-”

“Met mum before though, haven’t you? An’ you know Daisy well enough.” Eggsy points out, turning to Daisy and making a bright face at her. She giggles, tucking her face into Harry’s throat, keeping up the pretense of being shy. “This’s just the first _official_ time.” 

“Meeting her officially _is_ a special occasion.” Harry counters, hitching Daisy closer. When he turns his attention away from her once more his gaze catches on Eggsy’s lips. They stay like that for a moment, staring each other down, before Harry leans in, angling for a kiss- 

“ _You must be Mr. Hart!_ ” 

Eggsy startles so violently at the sound of his mother’s voice that he lurches backwards, his socked feet slipping out from under him. Harry, luckily, is coordinated enough to snag him around the back before he falls. With an impossible sort of grace he manages to keep Eggsy steady without upsetting his sister where she’s curled against his chest. 

Eggsy lets out a sharp puff of breath, heart pounding. He goes easily when Harry sets him back on his feet, offering the man a grateful smile. “Good catch.” 

“ _I’ll say_.” Michelle comes up behind them, taking in the sight of Harry, her gaze calculating. “Quite the reflexes you have there.” 

“Hand eye coordination is very desirable in a tailor.” Harry’s response is smooth and easy, and he offers her a soft smile. “Ms. Unwin, I take it?” 

“That I am.” She takes the hand he extends to her, allowing him to brush her knuckles with a chaste, polite kiss. 

“Then it appears birthday wishes are in order.” Harry carefully releases her when Daisy starts to squirm, arms extended out to her mother. He hands her over readily, allowing Michelle to fold her up in her arms. “You’ll have to allow me to treat at dinner.” 

“Oh you don’t have to-”

“Nonsense, it would be my pleasure.” 

Michelle quirks a brow at him, but she’s smiling, bouncing Daisy on her hip. “Alright, if you insist.” 

“I do.” Harry smiles, reaching up to set a hand on the small of Eggsy’s back when he shifts closer. 

Eggsy’s conscious of the movement, his mother’s gaze fixed on the pair of them, steady and calculating. For a breath he’s certain she’s going to say something, but all she does is smile, hitching Daisy closer. “S’a pleasure t’ finally meet you Harry…can I call you Harry?” 

“Of course.” He smiles, his hand rubbing a smooth circle against the small of Eggsy’s back. “Would you prefer Ms. Unwin, or-”

“Michelle’s fine.” She nods her way back towards the kitchen, gaze flicking from Eggsy to Harry and back. “You two get set to go an’ I’ll help Jamal get Daisy sorted. Tom should be here soon.” 

“Sounds good mum.” Eggsy tries not to sound as nervous as he feels, his stomach tying itself in knots. 

She smiles at the pair of them, her expression somewhat contemplative, before she nods and turns on heel. She disappears down the hall with Daisy curled up against her shoulder, leaving Harry and Eggsy alone in the hall once more. 

Eggsy lets out the breath he didn’t know he was holding, his whole body sagging into Harry’s shoulder. “ _Thank fuck_ that’s over with.” 

“It wasn’t all that bad.” Harry shakes his head at Eggsy’s back, bringing a hand around to curl over the younger man’s hips. “Your mother doesn’t seem to recognize me.”

“ _Yet_.” Eggsy sighs, turning around until he’s facing Harry, one hand coming up to cup the older man’s cheek. “She might before the evenin’s over, night’s still young an’ all that.” 

Harry rolls his good eye, hands coming up to start fussing with Eggsy’s crooked bow-tie. “Try not to dwell on it too much.” 

“ _Hard not to_.” 

“Just relax, enjoy our date.”

“That’s just it, _our date_.” Eggsy sighs, dropping his hand and turning his attention to Harry’s hands, nimble fingers make short work out of correcting his tie. “This was s’posed to be sumthin’ for the two of us.”

“You can hardly blame your mother for wanting to come along.” Harry states pointedly. “It _is_ her birthday after all.” 

“I know.” Eggsy sighs, feeling defeated. “Really should’ve thought of that when we was makin’ plans in the first place. S’pose it’s more my fault than anything.” 

“It’s no one’s fault.” Harry soothes, drawing his hands back once he’s got the bow tie sorted. He smoothes out Eggsy’s collar, a smile quirking up his lips. “Just circumstances, that’s all.”

“This really doesn’t bother you?” Eggsy steps forward, flicking his eyes up to meet Harry’s, his expression tight. 

Harry shakes his head and tightens his grip on Eggsy’s collar, dragging him up. He seals their lips together softly, keeping the motion chaste and quick. Eggsy barely has the chance to sigh into the kiss before Harry pulls back, smiling down at him. 

“ _Not in the least_.” 

\---

They’re only fifteen minutes into dinner and Eggsy already wants to drown himself in his wine glass. His legs are bouncing nervously under the table, his hands twisting the serviette in his lap. 

His mum’s sitting across from him, her gaze fixed on Harry from over the lip of her glass. Her boyfriend Tom, who Eggsy’s only met a handful of times before, is sitting at her side, his gaze flicking between her and Harry where he’s posed across the table. 

Eggsy’s sure he can’t be the only one who feels the tension here. It’s so thick, so heady he can almost taste it. 

He swallows over the dry weight of his tongue, flicking his gaze up to Harry at his side. The man looks impossibly relaxed, swirling his wine in the glass before he brings it to his nose, breathing in deeply. He doesn’t look all that bothered by the almost tangible tension that hangs in the air. 

Eggsy’s nervous bouncing picks up, his knee tapping against the bottom of the table slightly, causing it to rattle. 

He’s so caught up in his own mind that he doesn’t notice Harry shifting at his side until a hand slides over his thigh. Fingers curl against him, digging into his leg in a firm, comforting motion. Eggsy relaxes into the grip, letting out the breath he didn’t know he’d been holding. 

Flicking his gaze to the side he finds Harry glancing to him, his expression soft and reassuring. Eggsy clings to it, dropping his hand to frame Harry’s over his thigh. He laces their fingers together, giving him a firm squeeze and a smile. 

“ _So, Harry._ ” Tom’s voice drags Eggsy’s attention back to the table, the man clearning his throat when he sets down his glass. He leans forward on the table, offering Harry a smile. “Michelle tells me that you and Eggsy work together?” 

“That we do.” Harry keeps his hand curled over Eggsy’s, thumb rubbing a soothing motion across his flesh. 

“And you met at the office?” 

“Essentially, yes.” Harry relaxes back in his seat, glancing between Michelle and Tom. “Eggsy’s done some excellent work at the shop. It was hard _not_ to notice him.” 

“How long, exactly, have you been together?” Michelle pipes in, her gaze flicking to Eggsy pointedly. He tries not to flinch, fighting back against the guilt that wells in his gut. She’s still peeved that she had to find out about the whole thing from Roxy, and she’s not afraid to let him know. 

Luckily Harry doesn’t seem too taken aback by the sharp edge of her tone. He simply takes another sip of his wine, licking his lips thoughtfully. “Officially? For around four months.” 

“ _Five_ , actually.” Eggsy states. His mum flashes him a pointed look and he clears his throat, shrugging. 

“Five months.” Michelle nods to herself, but her expression is somewhat skeptical. “Surprised this’s the first time we’ve been introduced.” 

Eggsy flushes guiltily, and moves to respond, only Tom, _bless him_ , beats him to it. 

“Come on Michelle, it’s been a busy season for Eggsy at work right?” He reaches up to take her hand on the table, giving her a firm squeeze. “I’m sure he was just waiting for the right moment.” 

_Yes Tom_. They may not know each other all that well, but the man’s earning some major brownie points with Eggsy tonight. 

“Weren’t keepin’ it from you on purpose mum.” Eggsy readily jumps on Tom’s train of thought. 

“Oh really?” Michelle crosses her arms, flashing an unimpressed look at her son. “That why I had to find out from Roxy?” 

Eggsy winces, ducking his head a bit. The dinner’s going just about as well as he thought it would. He’s considering the merits of pulling a duck and run when Harry squeezes his hand, leaning forward at the table. 

“I think Eggsy’s hesitation was well founded.” He points out, raising a brow at Michelle. “Our relationship began with some significant life changes for your family, and a slow recovery from a rather serious injury on my part-” 

Eggsy’s stomach gives a hard flip and he squeezes down over Harry’s hand, his gaze fixed on the eyepatch, stark across his face. 

“We had a number of obstacles in our path.” Harry continues, glancing down to where Eggsy sits at his side. “It simply made more sense sense to overcome them before we made our relationship more…public.” 

Sucking in hard Eggsy drags his gaze away from Harry, glancing to his mum to gage her reaction.

She seems to accept Harry’s answer, nodding her head thoughtfully. “S’pose that makes sense.” 

“Of course it does.” Tom laughs, elbowing Michelle affectionately. “You and I dated for two full months before you even told your kids-”

“ _Wait wut_!?” Eggsy scoffs and sits up, the tension in the room dissipating in an instant. “Mum I babysat on your first date. He came inside for coffee after, I got to grill him-” 

The look of guilt that flashes across his mother’s face speaks volumes and Eggsy lets out a sharp noise of disbelief. 

“ _That wasn’t your first date?_ ” 

Tom flashes them a conspiratorial smile. “More like eighth.” 

“ _Mum!_ ” 

Michelle ducks her head, a bright laugh escaping her despite the light flush across her cheeks. “M’sorry I just-”

“ _When?_ ” Eggsy chokes out, barely holding in his own sharp laugh. 

“Well-”

“Oh,” Realization slides through Eggsy and he leans forward over the table, gesturing at his mum, his expression accusatory, “your ladies trip up to Scotland?” 

Tom lets out a loud, ringing laugh. “Ladies trip? If by that you mean your mother, myself, and the owner of the quaint, Edinburgh bed and breakfast-”

“Oh god mum!” Eggsy’s grinning through the scorn in his tone. “Livin’ a double life-”

“A white lie. Harmless-”

“Razzin’ me for not introducin’ you to Harry when you’ve been hidin’ your boyfriend from your kids-”

“Alright, _alright_ , m’sorry.” 

By the time their meal arrives Eggsy’s feeling much more relaxed. He’s leaning into Harry, laughing at the jibe that the Tom throws at his mother. 

The sharp feeling of discomfort that had been riding him all day finally fades away. He happily digs into his meal, stealing more than his share from Harry’s plate too, grinning at the lighthearted, easy conversation that fills the table. 

As he snags another bite from Harry, beaming at the man’s unimpressed face, he can’t help but think that maybe, _just maybe_ , this night’s not a total write off after all. 

\---

“ _That wasn’t so bad, now was it_?” 

Eggsy purses his lips a bit with a contemplative noise, watching Harry where the man’s lounging back against the door frame of their house. 

“No, not so bad.” He admits after a long moment. Offering Harry a half-shrug he smiles. “Weren’t exactly what we had planned for the evenin’.” 

Harry’s good eye lights up with understanding and he pushes off from the wall, coming up to stand at Eggsy’s front. “We’ll just have to try again next time.” 

“Where’ve I heard that one before?” Eggsy shakes his head, but his tone lacks any real heat. He’s upset, sure, but the night was spleasant enough. Hell, he could probably still head back with Harry. If he asked, there was no way that the man would refuse him. But what, with spending the whole evening with his mother it just felt… _awkward_. He let out a strained sigh, tilting his head into Harry’s palm when the man cups his cheek. “Really strugglin’ wit this whole date night thing, ain’t we?” 

“A bit,” Harry relents, shaking his head even as he drags his thumb over Eggsy’s cheek in a slow, soothing motion, “but we’ll get the hang of it.” 

“Yeah, sometime in the next year would be nice.” Eggsy shoots back, but there’s no hiding the smile that twitches up his lips. 

He’s not exactly put off by the way that the evening turned out. His mum seemed to really warm up to Harry, and Tom was a downright riot. For all intents and purposes, dinner had been a complete success…it just wasn’t what he and Harry had been waiting for. 

He edges forward, reaching out to smooth his hand down the label of Harry’s dress jacket. “Gotta admit, I had fun despite it all.” 

Harry’s mouth twitches up into a broad smile and he lets his fingers drag down to fold over Eggsy’s throat. He keeps his grip light, comforting, but somehow his touch still feels scalding against Eggsy’s bare skin. “And here you were worried that the evening would be a complete flop.” 

“Can y’ blame me for bein’ nervous?” Eggsy takes that last step forward until they’re chest to chest, crowding Harry up against the door frame once more. “Never brought a date home for dinner before. Didn’ exactly know what to expect, get me?” 

“ _Never_?” Harry quirks a brow at him, dropping both hands down to frame over Eggsy’s hips. “Not even a highschool sweet heart?” 

“Didn’ have one.” Eggsy hums and leans up a bit on his toes, his gaze falling to Harry’s lips. “An’ even if I did, never would’ve brought ‘em home to the likes of Dean, y’know?” 

Harry makes a noise of understanding, his thumbs digging into the curve of Eggsy’s hip. “Either way, I’m pleased to be a first for you.” 

“ _Me too_.” Eggsy drawls, leaning up with his eyes still fixed on Harry’s mouth. 

He can feel the man’s breath against his lips, a low thrum of excitement bubbling through him when he presses forward, closing the distance between them- 

“ _Well, it’s been a lovely evening._ ” 

Tom’s voice filters through from down the hall and Eggsy jerks away on instinct, startled. 

He doesn’t make it far, Harry’s still got a firm grip on his hips, but it’s enough to ruin the moment, leaving Eggsy flushed and reeling. 

He takes a deep breath and glances over to where Tom and his mother are coming in from the living room, offering him his best attempt at a smile. “Sure you have everything?” 

“Yeah, I’m about ready to go.” Tom blinks at them, scratching the back of his head a bit. “Though we can give you guys a minute if you want-”

Eggsy flushes and lets out a nervous laugh. “No, no it’s okay.” He clears his throat, glancing to his mum briefly before turning back to Harry. “Just sayin’ goodnight.” 

Harry hums in agreement, dragging a hand up from Eggsy’s hip to frame his jaw instead. There’s a moment where Eggsy’s not sure if he’s going to get kissed or not…then Harry leans down, sliding their mouths together firmly. 

Eggsy lets out the breath he didn’t know he was holding and curls his fingers in Harry’s jacket. 

Harry doesn’t push the kiss, he keeps it tight-lipped, short; chaste and endearingly sweet. 

Even still when he draws back Eggsy’s left a little dazed, smiling shyly at the man. 

“ _Good night Eggsy_.” Harry lets the words drip off his tongue, squeezing gently with the hand that’s folded over Eggsy’s jaw. 

He swallows through the thick, dry feeling in his throat and drops back down on his feet, easing out of Harry’s grip. “See you at work tomorrow?” 

The man smiles, sliding his hands casually into his trousers. “Bright and early.” 

Eggsy lets his gaze trail across Harry’s lips once more before he steps back, clearing his throat. “Good seein’ you Tom.” 

“You too, as always.” If Tom’s put off at all by their display he doesn’t show it. He simply leans down, giving his mum a kiss on the cheek, and pats Eggsy’s back as he passes. “Thank you again for the lift home Harry.” 

“Not at all.” Harry responds, before turning to extend his hand out to Eggsy’s mum. “Michelle, it’s been a pleasure.” 

“Really has, hasn’t it.” She once again allows him to bring her hand to his lips, offering him a small smile. “Thank you for this evenin’ Harry.” 

“My pleasure.” He releases her and steps back towards the door. “And again, happy birthday.” 

Her smile twitches up further at that and she offers him a nod. He takes it as his sign to go, reaching out to brush his hand against Eggsy’s arm once more. “Have a good night.” 

It’s a struggle not to reach out for him when he starts to turn away, but somehow Eggsy manages. “ _You too_.” 

Harry offers him one last smile, cheeks crinkling up beneath his eyepatch. Then he turns on heel and starts out the door after Tom. 

Eggsy stays hovering in the doorway while they shuffle into the car, standing there even long after they’ve pulled out of the driveway. The night’s been nothing short of a success, but somehow Eggsy feels hollow, defeated. Five months of this. Five long, amazing, and yet incredibly frustrating months, and they _still_ haven’t managed to get in a proper wine and dine. Between work, family, and the constant ill-timed interruptions, it feels like they’re never going to find time for themselves. 

And Eggsy? Eggsy’s pretty fuckin’ certain that he’s going to die of blue-balls at this rate. 

He lets out a withering sigh, pushing off of the door frame and rounding on heel- 

Only to have his heart just about leap right out of his chest at the sight of his mum, hovering right behind him. 

“Jesus!” Eggsy clutches at his chest, letting out a breathless laugh. “Way to give a bruv a heart attack.” 

Only his mum doesn’t chuckle, she doesn’t chide him or smile, she just looks him up and down, her expression contemplative. Then with a minute nod of her head she seems to come to some unknown decision. She takes a step back, gesturing in the direction of the living room. “Have a seat wit me for a bit, will you Eggsy?” 

“ _Wut for?_ ” 

The building sense of panic must show across his face because the smile his mum offers him is easy and comforting. “No need to look so worried.” She assures him, reaching out to rub a hand over his shoulder. “Just hopin’ for a quick chat before bed.”

Eggsy swallows hard, offering her his best attempt at a smile. “Sure thing mum.” 

She releases his arm and backs up towards the living room, motioning for him to follow. He does so with his teeth digging into the soft flesh of his cheek. Despite how well the evening’s gone he still can’t shake the cold feeling of dread that wells in his gut. 

_He’s not in the clear yet._

He steps into the living room at his mum’s heels, shoving his hands in his pockets to avoid wringing them nervously at his front. When she plops herself down on the couch he hesitates, uncertain. 

“For love of, Eggsy-” she shakes her head, patting the cushion at her side firmly, “I’m your mum, not your executioner. _Sit down_.” 

“Ah…sorry.” He manages a strained laugh and edges down on the couch next to her, scratching at the back of his head nervously. “So mum, wut’s up?” 

Michelle doesn’t speak at first, she just stares at him, her expression warring between affection and concern. Then after a moment she lets out a low sigh, shaking her head. “I s’pose before I start, I should say this, cause m’not mad-”

Instantly Eggsy starts to tense up, but his mum pushes on, resting a calming hand on his knee cap. 

“-an’ I like Harry. Really, I do. Seems a right good fit for you.” She sounds sincere, but she’s not smiling, her expression serious. “But I _know_ that neither ov you are bein’ honest with me.” 

It’s everything that Eggsy feared.

He feels his stomach sink and instantly it’s a struggle not to avoid his mother’s gaze. Even as he manages to look her in the eye he’s still waiting for the shoe to drop, his heart lodged tightly in his throat. Only there’s no yelling, there’s no scorn; his mum just sighs, dropping her hand down to squeeze over his knee. 

“I _know_ Mr. Hart…Harry.” She continues, her voice even and calm. “From when your dad died-”

Eggsy swallows, his throat bobbing desperately. 

“ _You’re not a tailor Eggsy, are you?_ ” 

“Mum-”

“You’re involved in that stuff-” her voice cracks a bit and she swallows, glancing down, “in _that business_. Like your dad-”

“Mum m’ so sorry-” Eggsy’s heart gives a hard lurch in his chest. “Just, just lemme explain-”

“ _Eggsy_ , luv, no.” Michelle drags her hand up, cupping over his cheek and giving him a careful squeeze. “Don’t need you to explain, ‘cause I get it. I understand.” 

Eggsy’s face is heated and his nerves feel raw. He wants to say something, but his words catch painfully in his throat. So holds his tongue, fighting to keep himself from looking away. 

“All these years, been tryin’ to protect you, haven’t I? Pullin’ you outta the marines, bannin’ you from the armed forces-” Michelle swallows and blinks hard, her eyes flicking to the ceiling, “I just couldn’ lose you, not like-“

_Your dad_.

The words go unspoken between them and Eggsy instantly feels like shit. 

“Mum, I owe you an apology.” He shakes his head, folding his teeth down over his lower lip. “I never meant t’ make you feel like that, not after everthin’ you’ve been through-”

“Eggsy, sweetheart, no-” she sweeps up his hands, squeezing them between her own, “I’m the one who should be sayin’ sorry.” 

He starts to scowl, an objection already building on the tip of his tongue, but she just pushes on; doesn’t give him the chance to speak. 

“All this time, tryin’ to protect you, an’ it was me, it was _our home_ -” She takes in a quick breath, shaking her head. “You were never safe there.” 

“That wasn’t you mum, it was _Dean_ -” 

“But it _was_ me Eggsy.” Her expression withers somewhat and she takes in a trembling breath. “I _stayed_ wit him. I put you, _an’ Daisy_ at risk.” 

She releases his hand long enough to bring her fingers to her mouth, teeth worrying at her lower lip. “I always thought bein’ involved in the military would kill you. But by draggin’ you back from the marines, all I did was force you back into that life, make you _miserable_.” 

“ _Mum_ …” 

“’M’ done holdin’ you back Eggsy.” She lets her hand drop again, offering him a small, hesitant smile. “Since you started this thing, working for…whoever you’re working for... _you’re enjoyin’ yourself Eggsy_.” 

“An’ as much as it scares me,” She takes in a shuddering breath, reaching up to cup his face in her palms, “this makes you happy. _Harry_ makes you happy.” 

“ _Yeah_.” Eggsy breathes out, feeling all of that tension and anxiety slowly melt away. “Yeah, he does.” 

She nods, and he can see her eyes watering when she looks to the ceiling. “An’ your work?” 

He lets out a burst of laughter, the sound thick with emotion. “Happiest I’ve ever been.” 

“Then I’m okay with it.” She takes in a steadying breath and squeezes her fingers over his cheeks, bringing their foreheads together. “I know there’re risks. An’ I know I could lose you, like I lost your dad. But I’m okay with it.” 

“You’re sure?” Eggsy tries to clear his throat, to hide the way his voice catches sharply, but he can’t. “After everythin’ you’ve been through, you’re sure this’ cool? Cause I’ll stop mum. You say the word, an’ I’ll stop. For you, for _Daisy_ -”

“I know you will baby. That’s why m’not askin’ you to.” 

“You’re…” Eggsy blinks, trying to keep his eyes from watering as he stares his mother down, “you’re not?” 

She shakes her head, her lips quirking up in a sad smile. “Thought I was keepin’ you safe…but Eggsy, babe, all I was doin’ was keepin’ you from bein’ happy.” 

“Mum-”

“Sweet heart, we’ve had a rough run ov things.” She draws away slightly, still squeezing her hands over his cheeks. ”An’ it took me too damned long to realize that _I_ was holdin you back. But m’not gonna do that anymore.” 

She releases his face long enough to scrub at her eyes, taking in a trembling breath. “Now’s your time. You go out there, an’ you do wut you need to.” 

Somehow Eggsy manages a smile through the hard sting in his eyes. 

“Mum I, there’ll be things-” he blinks hard and glances to the side, “things we can’t talk about, things _I can’t tell you-_ “

“Figured as much.” She wrings her hands together, before she clears her throat, drawing his attention. “But I’ll survive. You’ll be my son, the tailor, an’ I won’t ask you questions. But I’ll be here Eggsy. You need me, for _anythin’_ , an’ I’ll be here.” 

Eggsy’s feeling overwhelmed. He doesn’t know what to think, let alone what to say. Suddenly it’s like his whole world’s been flipped on end. He still has to lie, still has to hide, but somehow the weight of it all seems lighter, easier to bear. 

“I promise you mum, I’ll tell you whatever I can. I swear, on my life-”

“None of that now.” Michelle lets out an easy laugh, reaching out to squeeze her hands over Eggsy’s biceps, the motion comforting. “I just want you to keep bein’ happy. If there’s somethin’ you want, it’s up to you to reach out an’ take it.” 

“You’re bright, an’ strong. Stronger than I’ve ever been.” She pulls him close, wrapping her arms around his shoulders in a tight, firm squeeze. “Life’s too short to hide from wut you want. _It’s time for you to make your own happiness Eggsy._ ” 

The words strike a cord, his teeth catching over his lip even as his mum draws back to smooth her hands across his brow. 

“Now, enough serious talk.” She leans forward to give him a quick kiss on the cheek, her smile warm. “We’d best be off to bed, yeah? Got work in the mornin’, don’t you?”

“That I do.” Eggsy lets out a slow, shaking breath. He watches his mum push up off the couch, hesitating to follow. “ _Mum_?” 

She pauses in the doorway, her hand catching the frame. “Yeah sweetheart?” 

“Thanks.” He scratches his chin, offering her a soft smile. 

She scoffs and gives her head a shake. “Wut for?” 

He shrugs and flashes her a look, impossibly affectionate. “For understandin’.” 

“Course I understand. I’m your mum.” Michelle beams at him, tapping her fingers against the doorframe. “Be sure to get some sleep, yeah?” 

“ _Yes ma’am._ ” 

Eggsy watches her move down the hall and leans back against the couch with a heavy sigh. 

He knows he should go to bed, should sleep of the glasses of wine, get a nice and early start in the morning-

But his mom’s words still ring in his head, leaving him reeling. 

_Make your own happiness._

\---

Harry doesn’t look up from his paperwork when Eggsy shoulders his way into the tailor shop dining room the next morning. He barely even blinks. He simply flips the page on the clipboard at his front, making a noncommittal noise at the back of his throat. 

He quirks a brow above his eyepatch, but otherwise stays focussed on the page in front of you. “Roxy is expecting you at headquarters, is she not?”

“She is.” Eggsy walks forward into the room, his movements confident and steady. He drops a convenience store bag at Harry’s front, staring at him pointedly. 

“So-” Harry doesn’t pay the bag any mind, flicking his gaze up to Eggsy, smiling despite himself, “what exactly are you doing here?” 

Eggsy makes a contemplative noise, sliding up to Harry when he pushes his chair back. The move gives him enough space to step right up to Harry’s front, dropping down to straddle the man’s waist. “Makin’ my own happiness.” 

Harry manages to mask any sort of surprise, simply leaning back in his chair when Eggsy settles himself down across his thighs. “And being on my lap makes you happy?” 

Licking his lips Eggsy wiggles a bit. His knees squeeze down where they bracket Harry’s hips. “ _Ecstatic_.” 

“We’re at work.” Harry reminds him, but that doesn’t stop him from reaching around Eggsy to set his fine fountain pen to the side. When he leans back his hands catch at Eggsy’s hips, fingers digging in _just so_. 

“My, observant today, ain’t we?” Eggsy slides one hand further along Harry’s shoulder, allowing his palm to drag up until he’s cupping the man’s jaw. 

Harry tilts his head into the touch, all pretense of disinterest lost when he shifts below Eggsy, causing him to slide forward until he’s seated directly above the man’s groin. “ _What’s in the bag?_ ” 

“A burrito and a bottle of grape juice.” Eggsy drawls, his tone deadpan. 

To his delight he gets a full blown chuckle from Harry, who squeezes his hands more firmly over his hips. “ _Wine and dine_?” 

“Mm.” Eggsy makes a noise of ascension, his stomach twisting over a hot flare of arousal. He drops his head down until he can slide their cheeks together, his mouth pressing against the shell of Harry’s ear. “To go with the _condoms_ I picked up-” 

“ _Fuck Eggsy._ ” 

Harry’s cool is shattered and his hand flies up, curling hard in Eggsy’s hair. He tightens his grip, yanking the younger man’s head back and leaning down until their lips just barely brush together. “This could wait, we have work-”

“ _Ah_ , m’tired of waitin’ Harry.” Eggsy’s back arches at the sharp tug, his hips tilted forward and his throat bared. He lets the words roll off his tongue, their mouths sliding together with each drawling syllable. “Been puttin’ it off for too long.” 

“Left you feeling a little frustrated last night, did I?” Harry teases, but Eggsy can tell that he’s losing his cool, his cheeks colouring with a heated flare. 

“M’done lettin’ fate get in the way of this-” Eggsy shakes his head, close enough that their noses brush together with the motion, “’bout time we take things into our own hands, yeah?” 

“Okay.” Dropping his free hand down to curl around Eggsy’s waist Harry noses along his cheek, his breath stuttering slightly. “Tell me what you want.” 

“I want you-” Eggsy’s voice catches on a groan when Harry rolls up into him, their groins grinding together firmly, “ _shit_.” 

“Sorry, I don’t believe I caught that.” Harry teases, grinding up into him once more for emphasis. 

Eggsy’s caught completely off balance, his body straining in Harry’s grip. Somehow he manages a cocky grin through the tight clench of arousal that surges through him. He scrambles to curl his hands in Harry’s crisp, button down shirt, tugging hard. “ _Fuck me Harry_.” 

The hand’s gone from his hair so fast that Eggsy nearly topples backwards. Only his firm grip in Harry’s shirt keeps him on the man’s lap. He’s not surprised when hands slide down to squeeze over his ass instead, fingers digging in, _hard_. Harry steadies him, drawing closer again, their mouths still brushing together. “We have responsibilities-”

Eggsy groans, angling down to press his lips to the corner of the man’s mouth. “So we make this fast-”

“You didn’t lock the door-”

“An’ here I was, thinkin’ that gentlemen always knock.” 

Harry lets out a low chuckle, tilting his own head to catch at the curve of Eggsy’s jaw. “We could be caught.” 

“I. Don’t. Care.” Eggsy draws the words out, slow and long, tightening his knees around Harry’s hips. 

“ _Very well then._ ” 

The startled noise that escapes Eggsy when Harry hauls up and out of the chair is masked by a bright, easy laugh. He scrambles for purchase around Harry’s shoulders and his breath punches out of him, _hard_. The slow bubble of heat in his gut comes to a broil, flaring across his skin.

He has about half a second to brace himself while Harry drops one hand away, reaching behind him to clear off the table in one quick swoop. The clipboard goes flying, Eggsy’s grocery bag following shortly after. Vaguely he registers the sound of them colliding to the ground before he’s dropped unceremoniously on the table top. 

His shoulders slam back against the wood and he lets out a winded noise. “ _Harry._ ” 

The man’s back on him in a heartbeat, fingers already working to divest Eggsy of his button-down top. 

“I can’t say that I’ve never thought about this.” Harry murmurs, sliding his fingers beneath Eggsy’s collar once he frees a sparse patch of skin. He lets his hand fold over Eggsy’s throat, seeming to relish in the way that Eggsy tenses beneath him with a tight, breathy gasp. “Pinning you down across this table after a meeting, fucking you into the fine, polished wood-” 

“Jesus yes.” Eggsy gets enough of a grip on Harry’s shirt to drag him down, crushing their mouths together with a barely contained sense of urgency. 

The kiss is hot, desperate; channelling all of the unresolved tension that’s been building in them for _months_. 

Harry’s got Eggsy’s shirt half way undone when he gives up completely, busying himself with kissing the younger man senseless. He lets his body drop down, his full weight blanketed over Eggsy from groin to shoulder. 

He squirms and drags his feet up, setting them on the table. His knees end up framed around Harry’s body, the position forcing their hips together firmly. 

Harry makes a noise in his throat, low and animalistic, but Eggsy swallows it down with the hard press of his lips. 

They’re necking like horny teenagers and Eggsy fucking _loves it_. White hot arousal surge through him, rapidly filling his cock and leaving him breathless. He drags one leg up to hook over Harry’s back, grinding up into him. 

He already feels like he’s going to nut in his trousers, his whole body trembling with the intense pleasure that sparks between them, riding him raw. 

But he’s not going to do that. Not now; not when they’re so close to _finally_ getting what they both so _desperately need_.

He breaks from the kiss long enough to start working on Harry’s shirt. He’s not willing to let him lose it so fast, not without getting Harry naked first. The man gets the picture pretty quick, his own hands making quick work of Eggsy’s belt and zipper, desperately worming their way into his pants. By the time those warm, calloused fingers curl around his cock Eggsy’s just about losing it, his head dropping back against the table. 

Harry takes it as an invitation, mouthing his way down Eggsy’s jaw, lips sliding open so that teeth can scrape over the arched line of his throat-

Then without warning a loud, determined knock breaks them apart. 

Eggsy lets out a startled noise, jolting so hard that he smashes his head back against the table with a violent clack. 

“Ah, _fuck_.” He winces, hands leaving Harry’s shirt to clutch desperately at the back of his head. “Jesus that hurt-”

“Are you alright?” Harry lets out a breathless curse, lifting himself up off of Eggsy’s body so that he can reach out, cradling the younger man’s skull. 

“Yeah I’m fine, I’m fine, just.. _fuck_.” He lets out a groan, rolling his eyes up to the ceiling. He’s so beyond disappointed at this point, so far past frustrated that it isn’t even funny anymore. With a hard breath he glances back towards the door, a curse loosing from his lips, unbidden. “ _The fuck you want then?!_ ” 

“ _Ah good, you’re here Galahad, makes this a lot easier-_ ” 

The doors start to open, but Harry’s voice stops the motion, sharp and authoritative. 

“ _Don’t you open that door Merlin._ ” He eases himself up, carefully releasing Eggsy’s head and offering him a hand instead. He takes it, allowing Harry to help him up to his feet. “Whatever it is you have to say, you can do it from the hall.” 

There’s a long, drawn out silence, but Merlin makes no move to push further into the room. 

“ _Right._ ” There’s an exasperated sort of understanding in the man’s tone, and Eggsy would be absolutely mortified if he wasn’t so fucking agitated. “Sorry to interrupt Arthur…but we have a situation.” 

“This better be ‘bout national security Merlin, or so help me-” Eggsy growls out, struggling to find his balance. He’s off kilter, desperately trying to will away the aching hard on that’s leaking through his boxer briefs. 

“ _How does a plot to assassinate the Prime Minister sound?_ ” 

The snark in Merlin’s tone can only be matched by the hard flare of bubbling rage that flits through Eggsy’s frame. “You ‘ave got to be fuckin’ joking.” 

“I’m afraid not Eggsy.” 

“When?” Surprisingly Harry sounds damned near as agitated as Eggsy feels. His jaw is clenched tightly, his eyes steely and cold. 

“This afternoon.” There’s a sound of rustling papers and Merlin clears his throat, tone pointed. “We only have about a five hour window for intervention. Lancelot is already on her way, but Eggsy, I’m afraid we’ll need you on this one as well.” 

“ _Fuck’s sake._ ” Eggsy starts to tuck himself back in, sharing a strained look with Harry. “If you’ll excuse me, I have to go murder sum fuckin’ idiots.” 

Harry nods, already working on the buttons of his top. “Make sure you find out who they’re working for first.” 

Eggsy doesn’t even take the time to kiss him goodbye. He knows urgency when he hears it, and Merlin’s just barely keeping composed where he’s hovering by the door. Eggsy’s still doing up his belt when he shoves out into the hall, flashing the man an unimpressed look. 

Merlin pointedly avoids his gaze and Eggsy growls, already storming off down the hall. 

\---

If he’s more brutal than usual in the field, no one comments. 

When it’s all said and done, Harry’s stuck cleaning up after the political nightmare that ensues and Eggsy? 

Well…Eggsy’s left to scrub himself down in the pinkening shower stream, _alone_. 

And when after hours of hovering, waiting, _just in case_ , Eggsy finally gives up and trudges his way back home, he feels utterly, hopelessly _defeated._

He crawls into bed, agitated, frustrated beyond belief, and he can’t help but think that maybe, just maybe, there are times when happiness just isn’t meant to be. 

**TBC…**


	6. Summa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Wut about Merlin?” Eggsy raises his brows when Harry moves to stand. He follows despite himself, straightening his shirt._
> 
> _“I’m here.”_
> 
> _“Jesus.” With a startled laugh Eggsy clutches at his chest. “You got that last bit then, yeah?”_
> 
> _“That I did.” Merlin lets out a dry chuckle. “Consider yourselves out of commission. I’ll check in tomorrow. I’m blocking your feeds.”_
> 
> _“Cheers Merlin.” Harry slides a hand in his pocket, waiting for Eggsy to gather himself and stroll up to his side. “Have a good evening.”_
> 
> _“You too. Cheers.”_
> 
> _And with that the entire evening opens up before them._
> 
> \---
> 
> Eggsy gets a surprise at the park, and Harry gives their wine and dine one last try.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter of "Exsatio" is brought to you by: 
> 
> *drum-roll* 
> 
> The end of my first summer law placement! Dun dun da daaa!
> 
> It was an insanely busy few months since my last update, and as such my writing was kind of placed on a back burner. But now my work term is over, and I have NO EXCUSES to keep an update from you guys any longer. 
> 
> Honesty it's so weird to be sitting here at the end of this story, but it has been such a pleasure to get it all down on paper for each and every one of you. I really hope you enjoy this last chapter, and please let me know if there's any other stories you want to see in this Universe! I'm not done yet!
> 
> Read, review, comment, love. xoxo

“ _One, two, three, an’ here we go!_ ” 

Daisy squeals when Eggsy starts them down the slide, her tiny fingers digging into the arm he’s got braced across her front. They whip down to the bottom and Eggsy hops up, swooping his sister into his arms and landing on his feet. He gets a loud, bright noise for all his efforts, before Daisy breaks down into another peal of giggles. 

“’gain, ‘gain!” She chimes and Eggsy laughs, a little breathless. 

“How ‘bout we go on the swing’s a bit first, yeah?” He bends down to place her tiny feet on the ground, taking her hand on instinct when she reaches up to him on tiptoe. “Give your big bruv a rest.” 

“ _Swing._ ” Daisy seems happy enough with the change in plans. She takes off at a clumsy sprint, her feet coming out from under her more than once. Eggsy fights not to cuss each time she tips over and scrambles to keep her upright. Not that falling flat on her face would slow Daisy down much. She’s never been one to let scrapes and bruises get in the way of her play. Only now that she’s so _mobile_ he just knows that her inherent lack of coordination is going to lead to rougher spills. There are times when being her big bruv is nerve-wracking; she’s so fearless, headstrong even as a toddler. Eggsy can’t help but feel bad for his poor mum, who essentially dealt with raising his arse alone. 

“Dais’, luv. Easy now-” 

She comes to a sudden stop, her attention drawn to something off to the side. 

“ _rry! –rry!_ ”

Eggsy just about trips over her tiny frame, barely catching his footing before he bowls her right over. “ _Dais-_ honestly! Give’n your big bruv a heart attack.” She’s not paying attention, tugging at his grasp and trying desperately to tear off to his side. “ _Oi_ , wut in the blazes-”

She manages to worm her way free and dashes off. The noise she makes is light and happy, but Eggy feels the sharp edge of panic well up in his chest. 

“ _Daisy_ -!” 

“ _I have her-_ ” 

Eggsy jolts so hard at that smooth, familiar voice that he loses his footing, just about landing flat on his ass. The recovery isn’t smooth, but he manages to stay on his feet. “Harry!?” 

The man’s already got Daisy scooped up in his grasp. She goes straight for his glasses, a new habit she’s picked up in the last week or two. He doesn’t seem to mind. He catches her hand with a chuckle and brings it to his mouth for a quick kiss. “Why hello darling.” 

“ _-rry, -rry!_ ” She wriggles her hand free and grasps at his face, cooing happily. 

“I missed you too.” He laughs and turns to Eggsy, his smile softening slightly. “ _Both of you_.” 

Eggsy can’t help the laugh that bubbles through him. That smile is so damn familiar, but there’s something _off_ about it, and Eggsy’s just so overwhelmed that it takes him an embarrassingly long time to pin point just what it is. There’s a hundred things he should say, he _wants_ to say, but what comes out of his mouth is something else entirely- 

“Wut in the blazes is on your face?” 

Harry chuckles, his eyes lighting up. “You _have_ seen me with facial hair before, Eggsy-” 

“Not all like- of your own volition an’-” Eggsy feels his face heat up even as he beams, reaching forward to tug at Harry’s beard, affectionate, “god Harry it’s _fantastic_.” 

“Thrilled you think so-”

“And wut, with the eyepatch-” Eggsy trails his hand up, thumb catching at the bottom of the fabric. The image is really fantastic. Harry’s kept his beard trimmed, maintained, but the tan, the eyepatch, the whiskers-   
Eggsy lets out a laugh and sets his hand on Harry’s bearded cheek. “No lie, kinda got the _pirate_ vibe goin’ on Harry.” 

Daisy perks up at the word, clapping her hand brightly where she’s curled at Harry’s shoulder. Pirates feature in more than one of her bedtime stories. She lets out a giggle and beams up at him. “Pira- pira-” 

The man looks beyond unimpressed. He slowly drags his gaze over from Daisy back to where Eggsy stands, eyebrows raised. “ _I’m shaving it._ ” 

Eggsy chokes over his words for a moment, struggling not to laugh. He lets out a hiccupping breath and beams, cupping his hands over Harry’s chin. “No-”

“ _Immediately._ ” 

“ _Leave it_.” There’s no stopping the laughter now. Eggsy steps close, still cupping Harry’s face, careful not to disturb Daisy where she clings to him. “Just for now-”

Harry doesn’t even put up a façade of resistance. He just levels Eggsy with a look, smile fond. “It goes when I get back to the office.” 

“ _Deal._ ” Eggsy draws back a bit, giving his chest a quick smack. “Wut are you doin’ back anynow?” 

Harry flashes him a look, brow arched over his eyepatch. “I came to see you, of course.” 

He makes it sound so casual, like he’s not supposed to be a full continent away right now. 

“You was in sum undisclosed location in the Middle East, _yeah_?” Eggsy reaches up to set a hand over the stark tan line, peeking out from beneath the collar of Harry’s dress shirt. “Merlin told me you was _delayed_. Weren’t expecting you for another week.” 

“There was a rather, _agreeable_ change in plans.” Harry leans down until their foreheads slide together, his expression warm. 

“A phone call woulda been nice.” Eggsy shakes his head against Harry’s, still beaming. He wants to press forward, to kiss him, but he’s painfully aware of their surroundings. “Been wut, two months now?” 

Harry seems to pick up on his hesitation. He offers him a fond smile and reaches out, curling his free hand over Eggsy’s hip. He leans down and seals their mouths together, unashamed. 

The kiss is different with so much _beard_ , but not exactly unpleasant. The clean cut edges scratch against his skin, almost tickling. He can’t help the breathy laugh he lets out, grinning against Harry’s lips. 

Work’s kept him occupied, and he’s had his mum and sis to busy him at home- 

But it just wasn’t the same without Harry around. 

“I take it you ain’t got no plans for the evening?” Eggsy manages when he finally drops back onto his heels, still beaming. “Mum and I were just going to have pasta an’ wine, usual shit. You’d be welcome to join, yeah?” 

“Oh, I’m afraid I won’t be able to accept a home cooked meal tonight-” 

Eggsy’s long since grown accustomed to the bitter tang of disappointment. He schools his reaction back, something placating on the tip of his tongue- 

“-as I was rather hoping I could steal you for dinner.” 

“Oh-” Eggsy blinks and his mouth drops open, “ _oh_.” 

Harry lets out a chuckle. Daisy’s watching them from his shoulder, tapping her hands against his collar. She’s getting impatient, humming and glancing between them. 

Eggsy reaches up to smooth out her hair, making a silly face at her before turning back to Harry. “I’ll have to talk wit mum first-”

“ _No you don’t._ ” 

His mum just strolls up out of thin air, phone in hand and a pointed expression on her face. “Who d’you think told him where we was?” 

Eggsy lets out a sharp laugh, shaking his head at his mother. “Been plottin’ behind my back, have you?” 

“Maybe a titch.” She doesn’t look nearly as apologetic as she sounds, sliding in between him and Harry to scoop Daisy up. She goes easily enough, curling into her mum’s shoulder. Once she’s settled Michelle turns back to Eggsy, leaning up to give his cheek a wet kiss. “Go have fun. Been too long since you’ve seen ‘im.” 

His heart gives a tight squeeze in agreement and he reaches out, smoothing his thumb over her cheek. “ _Thanks_ Mum. I’ll check in tomorrow, yeah?” 

She smiles and draws away, turning her attention back to Harry. “Glad to ‘ave you back home.” 

Harry beckons her into a hug with a wry smile, wrapping around her and Daisy. 

“ _Glad to be here_.” 

\---

“ _Why a hotel_?” 

Eggsy’s damn near bouncing in his seat, nervous energy boiling over with each second that ticks by. It’s been so long since they’ve seen each other, let alone been in such _close proximity_. It’s childish, but Eggsy can’t help but want to burry himself in Harry, to remember what it felt like to curl up in those arms- 

“Privacy without responsibility.” Harry, _on the other hand_ , is as composed as always. Even with that manicured beard and the thick fringe of hair that threatens to fall over his eyes, he’s ever the gentleman. 

“Wut’s up wit the look, anyhow?” Eggsy reaches out, brushing his hand through Harry’s mop. “Woulda thought you’d have it trimmed by now-” 

Harry glances over to him, brows furrowed slightly. “How so?” 

“Never let yourself go native for long.” Eggsy shrugs and drops his hand back. “Usually you would’ve cleaned up first thing-”

“I came to _to you_ first thing.” Harry stated over a chuckle. 

“Oh. _Right._ ” Eggsy feels his face heat up and he sinks back into his seat somewhat, beaming. 

Out of the country for _months_ , and the first thing Harry thinks to do is find him. 

Eggsy’s heart gives a hard throb of longing and he reaches down to squeeze his hand over Harry’s bicep. He gets a smile in return and the two of them fall into a comfortable silence, driving deep into the heart of London. 

Eventually Harry comes to a stop at a grand looking building, pulling into the circular driveway of a lobby. 

Eggsy doesn’t get out right away, he just takes in the luxurious looking carpets that stretch into the doorway and the black-tie valet that comes hurrying towards them. 

“Harry I ain’t dressed for this.” He’s stating the obvious, sitting in front of what _has_ to be a five star hotel in a t-shirt and jeans. 

“I’ve arranged for clothing to be delivered to the room.” Harry soothes, reaching out to squeeze his arm. “They know me here, there’s no need to check-in.” 

“Aight, I can work with this.” Eggsy shoots him a smile and allows the valet to open the door for him, stepping out onto the lush carpet. 

Harry leads the way with Eggsy trailing close at his heels. He wants to take in the sights around him, to enjoy the modern splendor of the hotel’s décor…but he’s too distracted to do much other than stare unblinking at the hard line of Harry’s shoulder. 

When they hit the elevator it’s blissfully vacant, so Eggsy allows himself the luxury of curling his fingers in Harry’s. He gets a firm squeeze in return, and he grins, dropping his head down against the taller man’s shoulder. 

They get off on the very top floor, walking down a short hallway to a set of double doors. 

If Eggsy thought the hotel was extravagant, the room absolutely took the cake. The floor was a polished, dark cherry wood, with the bedroom set and headboard to match. In contrast the bedding was crisp, clean and white, topped with a thick pile of plush pillows. 

“S’a bit posh, ‘innit?” 

“It will suit our purposes, _I assure you_.” Harry smiles and comes up to him, leaning down for a kiss. 

Eggsy goes eagerly, curling his hands into the collar of Harry’s shirt. He wants to push it further, wants the brush of that beard scraping lower and _lower_. 

But Harry doesn’t let it go that far. He draws away, glancing around the room with a small furrow of his brow. “They haven’t brought the clothes yet-”

“Oh,” Eggsy blinks and looks around, “well-”

“No doubt they’re on the way.” Harry cuts him off politely, leaning down to run his hands along the hem of Eggsy’s t-shirt. “I have to confirm our dinner arrangements. You take the shower first?” 

He _is_ a little ripe. Eggsy wrinkles his nose and offers Harry a smile “Yeah, a wash would be a good idea.” 

“Mm.” Harry draws back, giving him a contemplative look. “Take whatever time you need to be ready for the evening.” 

Eggsy stares at him, the low burn of a flush spreading across his cheeks. The words sink in with a hard twist to his gut and he squirms slightly. “You gonna wash after?” 

“It won’t take me long.” Harry assures him, already strolling back towards the hotel phone. “Get cleaned up.” 

“ _Alright, alright-_ ” 

Eggsy doesn’t linger any longer, forcing himself to stroll back to the bathroom.

He’s waited months to see Harry again. 

He can wait a little longer. 

The shower, at the very least, is blessedly warm. Eggsy lets himself soak under the spray for a few good, minutes before he starts to lather himself up. 

Their suite is alarmingly well stocked, and Eggsy’s able to spend time preparing himself properly. He’s thorough and methodic about it, driven by the ringing promise in Harry’s tone. 

The bathroom’s a thick cloud of steam by the time he’s finished. He welcomes the cool blast of air that greets him when he slides out into the bedroom. He’s got a towel draped over his head, scrubbing at his hair absent mindedly. 

“Shower’s free.” 

“ _Is it now?_ ” 

Eggsy damn near jumps at how close Harry sounds. He goes to drag the towel off his face, but Harry’s already got his hands on him, walking them backwards. Eggsy feels his breath hitch, nerves burning like wildfire beneath the hot brand of Harry’s grip. Those strong, calloused fingers are dangerously close to the fabric around his hips. 

He just barely gets the chance to free his face, letting the towel slide to the floor, when his back hits the wall. He can’t breathe, his eyes wide and blinking when he finally meets Harry’s gaze. The eyepatch is off, and so is the jacket and tie. Eggsy rarely sees him like this; scruffy, hair a mess, wrinkled collar gaping open. He’s the picture of dishevelment-

And Eggsy _loves it_. 

His breath finds him again with a sharp gasp when Harry crowds in, pushing into the ‘v’ of his thighs. His towel loosens, threatening to slip from his hips. Enticed he shifts, deliberate, relishing in the growl that rumbles through Harry when the fabric slips lower. 

“Hey.” He manages after a moment, reaching forward to slide his hands over Harry’s waist. The man shakes his head with a smile, catching Eggsy’s wrists and pinning them up against the wall. He leans right into the smaller man’s space, sliding their noses together with a low hum. 

“ _Hey_.” 

Eggsy’s breath hitches and he drops his head back. It takes all he has just to keep on his feet. He tests Harry’s grip for a moment, before he relaxes back against the wall and offers the man a cheeky grin. “Thought you was showerin’?” 

“Mm.” Harry leans down, scraping his beard across Eggsy’s jaw. He squirms at the sensation and drags a leg up, hitching it around Harry’s thigh.

He doesn’t get any notice before Harry releases his arms, moving down to grip at Eggsy’s hips. Bearded lips drag up the side of his throat, teeth catching over his ear. Harry drags his hands along the edge of the towel, folding his fingers over the fabric and tugging lightly. 

Eggsy’s stomach pitches at the promise in that touch. Harry drags the towel free, sliding his mouth up to Eggsy’s ear as it drops to the floor. 

“ _Get dressed._ ” 

The man steps back so fast that Eggsy just about loses his balance, his whole body keeling forward. Harry has the decency to reach out and steady him, before he starts past him with a wry grin. “You’ll find new clothes already laid out on the bed. There’s a bottle of champagne by the counter, help yourself-”

Eggsy can’t help the groan of frustration that bubbles in his throat. He stumbles after Harry for a moment, coming to brace against the door frame just outside the bathroom. “Seriously? You’re leavin’ me wit that?” 

Harry chuckles, already making quick work of his buttons. “Let’s call it an _appetizer_.” 

“You’re a _sadist_ Harry.” Eggsy makes a sound at the back of his throat, pushing off the wall, still standing stark naked. “Be quick about it, yeah?” 

“But of course.” Harry saunters back up to the door, starting to edge it closed. “We have dinner in an hour, _after all_.” 

\---

Eggsy takes his time getting dressed with the shower spray hissing steadily in the background. The sound of the water grates on his nerves, a constant reminder of how close Harry is, how much he _wants this_ , and how much patience he really, really doesn’t have at the moment. 

Seeing the clothing that’s laid out for him is at least somewhat of a distraction. He examines the outfit with raised brows, but puts it on without much hesitation. 

By the time the shower goes off and the dryer turns on Eggsy’s dressed with his hair in some semblance of order. He’s standing in front of the floor length mirror in the sitting room to their massive suite, a flute of champagne clasped in hand. 

He can’t seem to wrap his mind around the clothes he’s wearing; around the fact that _Harry_ picked them out. 

It’s like something straight out of his closet back home, only it fits _leagues_ better. The jeans are softer than any he’s ever worn, and the shirt fits him like a glove. He rocks back on his heels and takes a long sip from his glass, turning away from the mirror. 

He’s strolling back towards the bedroom when like magic Harry strides through the door. He’s got the eyepatch back in place and his glasses are perched carefully on the bridge of his nose. He’s dressed down for the evening, donned in a pair of khakis and a light sweater. 

Eggsy tugs at the hem of his admittedly fantastic polo shirt and raises a brow at Harry. “Bit casual for this joint, innit?” 

“It might be.” Harry admits, strolling forward. He’s left his stubble and floppy mane intact, much to Eggsy’s delight. He knows well enough that there’s a fully-stocked shaving kit in the en-suite bathroom. The fact that Harry’s resisting his usual grooming habits is beyond endearing. “I thought this would be more appropriate for the evening.” 

Eggsy laughs and shakes his head. He strolls over to the side table to scoop up the other glass, handing it off to Harry with a grin. “More appropriate than a suit?” He teases, pausing to clink their glasses together. “Lord knows we wear ‘em often enough.” 

“That’s just the point, now isn’t it?” Harry brings the flute to his lips, taking a slow drag of the liquid with his eyes half lidded. “Why not leave Kingsman behind for the evening?” 

“Wut’s this then?” Eggsy teases, reaching up to slide Eggsy’s glasses up from where they’ve dropped down over the bridge of his nose. 

The man has the wherewithal to look guilty when he breaks off to the side, producing Eggsy’s pair from lord only knows where. “We’ll leave it behind completely after dinner.” He promises, his tone apologetic. “I’ve been away for months; concessions had to be made. Merlin had me promise to be available until desert, after which he has been instructed to consider us otherwise indisposed until tomorrow evening." 

Eggsy makes a tch-ing sound at the back of his throat and saunters back up to Harry, plucking the glasses from his grasp. He flicks open the arms and slides them on, tone already terse. “ _Oi_ , you there Merlin?” 

“ _I am_.” 

He answers without pause, which means he’s been listening in for some time. Eggsy fights the urge to roll his eyes and sighs. “You mean it, yeah?” 

“ _We have Percival on hand._ ” Merlin lets out a noise like a yawn, his tone fond and dismissive. “ _My need for Harry is simply administrative. I just know you prefer not to be taken by surprise, but if you’d rather leave your glasses that’s fine by me. But I can promise you: I won’t call you in_.” 

Eggsy mulls it over for the moment, before he relents, turning to look at Harry. “Yeah, yeah okay. M’cool with you keepin’ me in the loop.” 

“ _Thought as much._ ” Merlin coughs a bit, clearing his throat. “ _If it eases your mind any, I’m keeping your dialogues on mute. I won’t hear you until you hear from me._ ” 

“Oh thank _fuck_.” Eggsy’s groans, rubbing a hand over his face. “Shoulda said so in the first place.” 

“ _Please, this is for my sake more than yours._ ” Merlin sniffs, put off. “ _Have you heard yourselves flirt? It’s painful. Not exactly how I plan to spend my evening-_ ” 

“Flirting’s the least of your concerns Merlin. We’re on a _date_ bruv. You’re familiar wit the concept, yeah?”

“ _Quite. I’ll be muting you now._ ” The man makes a noise in the back of his throat, disturbed. “ _Enjoy your meal. I’ll be in touch._ ” 

There’s a beat when they stand in silence in the foyer before Eggsy finally lets out a chuckle, shaking his head. “Our lives, unbelievable, yeah?” 

Harry offers him a smile and takes another sip of his champagne. “One grows accustomed to it, with time.” 

“I’ll take your word on that.” Strolling forward Eggsy empties his own glass in one, smooth go. “ _now_ we was goin’ to dinner, yeah?” 

“Yes.” Harry stares him down while he drains his own flute, unblinking. Somehow with the eyepatch, the rugged beard, it makes him look all the more _suave_. Eggsy can’t help the slow burn of heat that slides through him and he bites his lip, taking Harry’s arm when it’s extended. 

“ _Yes we were_.” 

\---

This part, they’re very familiar with by now.

They’ve had more than their fair share of dates in the past seven odd months. Granted, most had been interrupted. _Rudely._

Eggsy just couldn’t shake the feeling that it would happen again. 

He tried to enjoy himself, but he was admittedly guarded. No need getting his hopes up. 

“ _Did I lose you?_ ” 

Eggsy blinks and glances up to Harry, startled out of thoughts. “Uh, no-” He scratches his head, leaning back against the wall by the hostess stand, “yeah. Alright yeah. Sorry, just distracted.” 

“ _Eggsy_.” Harry sounds exasperated, but he’s grinning when he shakes his head. “What’s on your mind?” 

“Mm, nothin’.” Eggsy sighs and offers him a cheeky grin. “Just reflectin’ on our bad luck streak-“

“Careful, you’ll jinx us.” Harry scolds with a laugh. He looks good like that, cheeks scrunching up towards his eyes, wrinkling his patch. 

God Eggsy’s missed this.

“ _Sirs?_ ” 

The hostess is back, a towel draped over her arm. She dips slightly as she gestures into the restaurant, offering them a warm smile. “Follow me please.” 

Eggsy straightens and nods to Harry, raising his brows. “After you my good sir.” 

Harry snorts out a startled laugh and Eggsy beams in victory. “If you _insist_.” 

Eggsy trails after him, gazing around the monstrous dining room. The décor looks minimal enough, but there’s no missing how lavish it is. This place is top shelf. Real posh. And sauntering in like they have, in jeans and dressed down shirts, they stick out like a sore thumb. 

He can feel gazes on them, and there’s a part of him that wants to ignore them, to focus on Harry’s back. Instead he turns his head and stares a couple down, brows raised. They’re quick to look busy, coughing and averting their stares. Eggsy lets a smirk slide across his features and he flashes a wink to another woman at an adjacent table, who just blinks at him, stunned. 

With that he turns back towards Harry, sliding up to the man at an easy saunter. He stops just at his back, reaching forward to nudge at his hand. Harry’s doesn’t hesitate to wrap their fingers together, offering him a comforting squeeze. 

He can still feel the eyes, but frankly he doesn’t give a shit. 

“ _Your table_.” 

Harry’s thought ahead. They’ve been seated in the corner of the restaurant, tucked into a private booth. There’s already wine in the decanter on the table and their soup is waiting for them, still steaming. 

Eggsy can’t help but laugh, shaking his head. “The service here, yeah?” He glances to the hostess, offering her a wide grin. “Spot on.” 

“Thank you, that’s very kind.” She offers him a smile in return, before turning to nod at Harry. “It’s a pleasure to have you again Mr. Hart.” 

“The pleasure is all mine.” Even with the pirate look Harry’s as dashing as ever. 

The hostess doesn’t bat an eye at his appearance. She just takes a step back, gesturing to the back of the restaurant. “Your usual waiter will attend you shortly.” 

“Thank you.” 

She strolls away and Eggsy beams at Harry, resting his forearms on the table. “So what, you sum kinda regular here or somethin’?” 

“You could say that.” Harry flashes him a cheeky look and pours them both a glass of wine. 

Eggsy takes it without hesitation, twirling the rich red liquid with a flick of his wrist. “What kind?” 

“ _2007 Gaja Barbaresco._ ” Harry says, as if that would mean anything to him. “Not one of their usual brands, but given their prices it was well worth the custom order.” 

“An’ you had nothin’ to do with the instant service?” He states, pointedly turning the soup bowl at his front. It’s still hot against his fingertips. 

“I _may_ have called to pre-arrange dinner.” Harry admits after a moment, holding his glass out to Eggsy. They clink them together and each take a sip, Eggsy startling at the smooth, fruitful flavour that washes over his tongue. 

“Holy shit.” He cuts in, licking his lips and dropping back against the booth behind him. He sets the glass down on the table and just _stares_ at it for a moment, contemplates it- 

“ _Holy shit_.” 

“Eloquent.” Harry teases, but there’s no doubt he’s enjoying it just as much. He goes in for a second sip far too soon for a proper gentleman…and a third soon after that. “It’s a remarkable blend. So well praised that most would think it incapable of living up to its famed reputation, and yet-“

He pauses, lifting the glass up to stare at it, thoughtfully. “It never seems to fail my expectations.” 

“How much does this _cost_?” Eggsy laughs and takes another sip, shaking his head. “Actually no, _no_ , I dun even wanna know. Got no problem wit blissful ignorance.” 

“ _Good_.” Harry quirks a brow, glass still poised at his lips. “I’ve ordered… _off menu_ , let’s say. The restaurant has been quite accommodating.” 

“Yeah, yeah I’m pickin’ up on that, now-” Eggsy grabs at his spoon and gestures to Harry, expression serious, “we gonna tuck-in now? Cause this soup smells _ridiculous_ good.” 

“By all means-” Harry scoops up his own spoon and offers him a nod, “bon appetite.” 

The soup is a spicy potato and leek, with fresh chives and sour cream on top. Eggsy just about inhales it, letting the conversation lull until he’s scraping the last bits out of the bottom of the bowl. 

“That’s _insane_ good.” 

“I should hope so.” Harry swallows down another mouthful, spoon hovering by his lips. “The chefs here are legendary.” 

“ _Apparently_.” Eggsy shakes his head and reaches for his wine. “Wut’s next on the menu?” 

“The salad course should be out shortly, and then you’ll be pleased to hear that we’re having-”

“ _Sorry to interrupt._ ” 

Eggsy startles at Merlin’s voice, having forgotten about the man completely. “No, no, go ahead.” 

“ _I’ve got Tristan with the North American Aerospace Defense Command and they refuse to sign off on negotiations with out your verbal confirmation._ ” 

“Patch me through.” 

Harry deals with the matter quickly and effectively, finishing just in time for salads to be served. The rest of dinner carries on much the same. They chat back and forth, Harry recounting his trip and Eggsy catching him up on Daisy’s latest developments; two months is a lot to miss in the life of a toddler. 

Merlin interjects on occasion, but true to his word his requests for Harry are simple and administrative.

All in all, it’s the most pleasant, successful dinner they’ve had in some time. 

And the food? _Unreal_. Eggsy probably spends just as much time marvelling at the dishes as he does eating them. Since he started this whole Kingsman gig he’s had more than enough exposure to rich, fine foods- 

But the dishes tonight just blow everything else out of the water. 

Eggsy’s going to _insist_ that they take his mum here sometime. And sure, hauling a toddler along probably isn’t suited to the posh establishment, but he’s got no doubt that Harry could walk in here with Daisy without trouble. 

He cleans all his plates, but as they finish up the main he flashes Harry an apologetic smile. “Don’t think I can manage dessert mate.” 

The waiter pauses, glancing to Harry for direction. 

“Bill for the dessert, but we’ll be taking our leave.” He states, finishing his glass and offering the man a smile. “My usual gratuity applies.” 

“Thank you kindly Mr. Hart.” The man gives them a polite nod and clears the table in one go, stalking off in the direction of the kitchen. 

“Wut about Merlin?” Eggsy raises his brows when Harry moves to stand. He follows despite himself, straightening his shirt. 

“ _I’m here._ ” 

“Jesus.” With a startled laugh Eggsy clutches at his chest. “You got that last bit then, yeah?” 

“ _That I did._ ” Merlin lets out a dry chuckle. “ _Consider yourselves out of commission. I’ll check in tomorrow. I’m blocking your feeds._ ” 

“Cheers Merlin.” Harry slides a hand in his pocket, waiting for Eggsy to gather himself and stroll up to his side. “Have a good evening.” 

“ _You too. Cheers._ ” 

And with that the entire evening opens up before them. 

Eggsy’s a bit stunned at the sheer possibility of it all. He swallows and reaches out to take Harry’s hand, leaning against him a bit when they make their way back through the maze of tables. 

“The whole evenin’ to ourselves.” He murmurs as they slide out into the lobby. “S’a bit of a change, innit?” 

“A welcome one.” Harry re-affirms, leaning down to touch his chin to the top of Eggsy’s head. “I can’t recall the last time we were truly alone together, _and in good health too._ ” 

Eggsy laughs and pats Harry’s arm. “Hate to break it to you bruv, we ain’t been alone like this since before you was Arthur.” 

The words leave his mouth without much forethought, but as soon as they register Eggsy freezes. When he really thinks about it, the last time he and Harry were alone together he’d just flunked his punk ass out of Kingsman. That had been right before Harry’d skipped town on that plane and-

Eggsy didn’t really think about the church anymore. Not often, anyways. 

But when he did, the memory _chilled him to the bone._ He’d grieved for so long, quietly, carefully; kept it all bottled up. And somehow, through the shit show that was his life, he’d managed. He’d moved on. But even then there’d always been this awful, hollow part of him that stayed _gone_. 

“ _Eggsy_?” 

“Ah.” Blinking up to Harry he swallows hard, a lump catching in his throat. “Sorry, trip down memory lane-”

Harry frowns at the shift in his demeanor, pausing them at the elevators. “Eggsy-” He draws away enough to brace his hands against the younger man’s forearms, squeezing gently, “about what happened then, when I left for Kentucky-”

It’s almost disturbing how quickly Harry picks up on his worries. 

He ducks his head a bit, offering the man a fond smile. “ _I know._ Talked about this more than once now, haven’t we? S’all cool. Just tough to think about, y’know?” 

“ _Yes Eggsy. I know._ ” Harry returns the smile and reaches out to call for the elevator. “I say we let the past be what it is for now, _the past_.” 

Eggsy feels himself relax, letting go of the tight vice that’s squeezed around his chest. “Sounds good to me.” 

\---

The ride up the elevator is long and _far too crowded_. The evening rush of check-ins leaves very little room for them to breathe in the stuffy car. 

They get crowded into a corner by the swell of suitcase wielding vacation goers. Harry’s at least got the presence of mind to stick close, wedging himself between Eggsy and the crowd. 

“Bit cozy, yeah?” Eggsy manages with a breathless laugh, back pressed flush to the wall. 

“Mm.” Harry hums and leans down, using their proximity as an excuse to scrape his lips across Eggsy’s throat. “Can’t say I mind much.” 

Sucking in Eggsy grasps at the older man’s shirt, fisting his hand tightly. The delicious burn of Harry’s beard beneath his chin causes him to squirm, breathless. “ _Oi_.” 

“Sorry.” He doesn’t look it. He just grins, teeth grazing against Eggsy’s ear. He gives his cheek a chaste kiss before he straightens. “Couldn’t help myself.” 

“ _I know the feelin’._ ” 

The slow heat that’s been bubbling in his gut since they sat down for dinner rears its ugly head again. Slowly and surely the crowd thins out, but the ride to their suite is still _far_ too long. 

Eggsy’s antsy by the time they key their way into the front room, practically bouncing on his toes. “Just lemme wash up, yeah?” 

“Take your time.” Harry lets the door slide shut behind him, sauntering up to Eggsy with his hands in his pockets. “I’ll wrap up a few things with Kingsman and put the glasses away for the evening.” 

“Aces.” Eggsy plucks his own pair off, handing them over to Harry with an easy grin. “Take good care of ‘em, yeah?” 

“Mm, will do.” Harry tucks them away into a pocket and leans down, sealing their mouths together with a hum. “See you shortly.” 

It’s difficult to peel himself away, but somehow Eggsy manages. He locks the bathroom and sets to work prepping himself all over again. He doesn’t rush, goes about the whole thing carefully, meticulously. 

He struggles not to rush, time’s a luxury they usually can’t afford. But his mum’s got Daisy handled, and Kingsman’s off the table for the evening; so for once, just once, he lets himself relax into it. And it works, for the most part.

By the time he’s tugging his jeans back on he feels like his hearts his going to explode. Anticipation has flushed his face red, leaving him jittery. He does his best to calm his nerves before he steps out into the cool bedroom air. 

“Harry?” 

“Right here.” He emerges from the side hall, plucking at the strap of his watch. “I’ll have a wash too. It won’t take a minute.” 

Eggsy sucks in a hard breath but forces himself to nod. He tips up on his toes as Harry passes, stealing a bearded kiss. They don’t linger. Harry just smiles against his lips and slides away, sauntering towards the bedroom. 

And at this point? 

At this point Eggsy’s beyond frustrated. 

His hands tremble when he digs his wallet and phone from his pocket. He casts them on the night table and scrubs his palms firmly over his heated cheeks. 

He can’t remember the last time he was so pent up. Just the thought of having Harry Hart to himself for the _whole fucking night_ has his stomach in knots. Suddenly he’s too hot. The feverish flush slides down his throat and across his chest, causing him to sweat. 

With clammy hands he peels his shirt off, tossing the damp fabric off to the side. 

It’s only then that he realizes how hard he is in the tight confines of his jeans. His nervousness starts to burn away, hardening into something more like desperation. 

He can’t help himself. He reaches down, popping open the button of his trousers. Even that small release has him groaning in relief. He eases the zipper down next, letting his jeans hang loose around his hips. 

This, he can bear. 

He stands in the cool air for a moment and just breathes. He’s going to cream his jeans at this rate, and that’s not the way he wants this night to go. 

Then, just as he starts to get a handle on his _little problem_ , fingers curl around the waist of his boxer briefs. Eggsy has half a second to register his surprise before Harry yanks them down below the curve of his ass. The fabric catches on his cock, and he hisses, momentarily distracted. Harry takes the opportunity to slide a hand down into the crease of Eggsy’s ass. 

He jumps and sucks in a startled breath of air. “ _Harry_.” 

The man groans and drags his fingertips over the tight rim of muscle, still damp with lube from the bathroom. With a crook of his finger Harry presses inside, and Eggsy’s whole body _lurches_. He reaches back, scrambling for purchase against the bigger man’s forearms. 

“ _Jesus_.” Harry crooks his finger and Eggsy sees stars, his whole body trembling with the effort just to stand. 

“Starting without me.” Harry’s lips are pressed just under the shell of Eggsy’s ear. “How rude.” 

“Oh, oh my god.” If Eggsy was hard before, he was positively dripping now. His cock gives a hard twitch against the fabric of his briefs. His breath hitches and he tightens his grip on Harry’s arms, thighs trembling. “Bed, bed Harry please-”

He doesn’t need to ask twice. 

Harry drags his fingers back out and it’s an embarrassing struggle to keep from whining at the loss. Eggsy doesn’t get the chance to dwell on it, however. Without warning strong hands spin him around. Fingers drag down his sides, coming to grip at the back of his legs. Harry hauls him up with a practiced sort of ease, carrying him steadily towards the bed. 

Eggsy tightens his thighs around the older man’s ribs and chokes over a laugh. “Don’t think m’ever gonna get over that.” He manages, sounding breathless and _desperate_. “You throwin’ me around like sum rag-doll.” 

With a chuckle Harry stops at the bed, dropping Eggsy down against the mattress. He bounces back with a breathless groan, but Harry doesn’t let him lie for long. Strong fingers curl around his ankle, dragging him back towards the edge of the bed. He couldn’t resist if he tried, boneless against hot brand of Harry’s hand through his jeans. 

“You seem to enjoy it well enough.” Harry manages, dragging his leg up and curling his fingers into the hem of his sock. “When I _manhandle_ you.” 

“ _Ah_!” Eggsy’s whole leg jerks when Harry tugs his sock free, still conscious of his healing feet. It’s been months now, but the beds of his toenails are still angry and red. “I do, _oh fuck_ I do, but what-”

The warm ghost of Harry’s breath across his foot causes Eggsy to stutter to a halt. He watches with wide eyes as Harry sucks his big toe in between his lips. The sensation causes such a jolt that Eggsy bucks and just about boots the older man right in the jaw. Luckily Harry’s grip on his calf is firm. He hollows his cheeks around Eggsy’s toe, laving his tongue against the sensitive, scarred flesh. 

“Holy fuck.” Eggsy’s torn between discomfort and arousal, fighting not to kick against the ticklish feel of Harry’s teeth dragging against his skin. 

Then without warning Harry pops back off his toe, letting his leg drop down to the mattress. 

“There’s no stopping this time.” The man growls, sliding his hands up Eggsy’s thighs. Fingers catch in the waistband of his jeans and tug up, hauling Eggsy off the mattress by his hips. “The damned Queen could come knocking and I’d tell her to fuck right off-”

“ _Harry_!” Eggsy’s laugh is strained, smothered by a groan when Harry starts to drag down, exposing inch after inch of flushed skin. “You’d never-”

“ _Care to bet?_ ” Harry flicks his good eye up to Eggsy, something dangerous glinting in his gaze. Then he drops his mouth down to Eggsy’s stomach, beard scraping against a strip of exposed flesh. 

“Oh, shit Harry-”

One more tug and his cock springs free, bouncing up to smack against Harry’s chin. Eggsy jerks at the sensation, his hips arching up of their own accord. Harry doesn’t seem to mind. He just leans down, his beard scraping along the length of Eggsy’s cock until he can press a chaste kiss to the crease of his hip. 

The noise that escapes Eggsy is completely incoherent. His every nerve stands on edge, his stomach fluttering desperately as Harry kisses his way along his groin. When that hot breath reaches his scrotum Eggsy positively keens, thighs trembling. Harry opens his mouth and sucks them inside, causing Eggsy’s whole body to buck. 

His toes curl against the bed sheets and his knees drop open, inviting. Harry takes his time, suckling and humming contentedly. By the time he releases him, mouth sliding away, Eggsy’s just about coming out of his skin. But Harry’s not done yet. 

The man noses his way up along the underside of his cock and Eggsy chokes over his own breath. In one smooth motion Harry swallows him down. He doesn’t stop until his nose presses against Eggsy’s neatly trimmed pubic hair, the head of his cock wedged firmly at the back of his throat. 

There’s no words to describe how good it feels. Eggsy comes straight off the bed, his legs scrambling for purchase. Harry doesn’t let him struggle for long. He wraps his arms under Eggsy’s knees, dragging them up to hook over his shoulders. Then he hunches down, swallowing around the thick length of Eggsy’s cock. 

“ _Oh_ , oh Jesus Harry. Jesus fuck. So good, I-”

He doesn’t notice the sound of a wrapper opening, but he starts when Harry shifts his hands, suddenly slick with lube, to squeeze over his heated ass. The man spreads him open as he hollows his cheeks, sucking him earnestly. Eggsy’s toes curl against the fabric of Harry’s shirt and he bucks, spurring Harry into motion. The man picks up a quick rhythm, bobbing up and down on Eggsy’s cock as lube slicked-fingers search out his entrance. 

His whole body convulses when Harry slides the first finger inside. Eggsy’s terrified he’s going to come right then and there. 

Harry doesn’t waste time before he begins working over his prostate, stroking him in confident, firm motions. Eggsy’s thighs tighten around Harry’s head and he chokes, pleasure coiling violently in his gut. 

It’s been so long since they’ve had the chance to do this; since Eggsy’d been this _worked up_. The heat curling in his belly knots so tight it hurts, his body jerking helplessly in Harry’s firm grip. 

The man just pushes and pushes, sucking him down and stretching him out with two fingers, then three-

It doesn’t take long before Eggsy feels ready to burst, his fingers curled like a vice in Harry’s uncharacteristically unruly locks. He yanks up, desperate, the cresting wave of arousal threatening to spill over. 

He holds out until he feels stretched and open; until he’s squirming and desperate for _more_.

“Harry, Harry enough, please-” Eggsy chokes off on a sob when Harry drives three fingers back inside, scraping against his prostate deliciously, “I can’t, _I can’t_ -” 

“Okay.” Harry slides off of Eggsy’s cock and draws his hands away, kissing up the smaller man’s fluttering stomach. “Okay, easy.” 

“Jesus man,” Eggsy laughs, squeezing his legs playfully around Harry’s ears, “just about shot down your throat-”

Harry shakes his head and drags Eggsy’s pants the rest of the way off, crowding up over his prone frame. “That _is_ the general idea.” 

“Oh no-” Eggsy reaches up to snatch at the hem of Harry’s shirt, dragging it up fiercely, “not tonight bruv.” 

“I’ve told you not to call me that.” Harry points out, but there’s no hiding the affection in his tone. 

“An’ yet you always let me get away wit it.” Eggsy makes a victorious noise when Harry helps him shed away that damned shirt. He rakes his nails down Harry’s ribs and flashes the man a cheeky smile. “Now, we was doin’ something ‘bout those pants of yours, yeah?” 

“ _Yes_.” 

Eggsy’s already going for his zipper by the time Harry gets his belt undone, yanking it down in one quick motion. They get his pants down quickly enough, kicking them off to the side. As soon as the fabric disappears over the side of the mattress Eggsy drags Harry down, slotting their bodies together firmly. 

Harry groans, grinding down into the cradle of Eggsy’s hips. He’s all hot, hard lines of muscle, plastered to his front. Eggsy can’t get enough. He hooks a leg around Harry’s hips, dragging him down into a hard kiss. 

The man wastes no time licking into Eggsy, rolling their groins together in a smooth, continuous motion. 

But Eggsy’s not about to let Harry do all of the work. 

Not this time. 

He uses his hold on Harry as leverage and arches up, flipping them over with expert speed and precision. He even gets a surprised look for all his efforts. Harry blinks up at him from the bedspread, his brows arched high over his eyepatch. 

“I take it you have other plans then?” 

Eggsy smirks, reaching back to grab at Harry’s thighs. He drags them towards him until he’s got his knees bent, pressed up against his back. He uses his new position to rock his ass back into the cradle of Harry’s hips. It feels delicious, the hot, hard line of his cock beneath him. Eggsy starts up a steady rhythm, watching the flickers of emotion that slip past Harry’s careful composure. His eye is dark, pupil blown wide with something _raw_ and _hungry_.

“Lemme do this.” Eggsy hitches out when Harry’s hands finally find his hips, digging in. “ _Harry_.” 

The man groans through clenched teeth, his brows screwed up beneath his eyepatch. “ _Alright_.” 

“ _Yes._ ” Eggsy lifts himself up, reaching down to grasp at Harry’s cock. He glances up to meet Harry’s eye and guides himself down, opening up over the blunt expanse of the head. His instinct is to close his eyes, but he can’t miss this: not after they’ve waited _so long_ -

Eggsy bears down, feeling the head pop into him with a hard hiccupping gasp. It takes everything he has not to look away, to stare Harry down as he lowers himself, his whole body shaking. 

Harry’s thick and hot, but Eggsy’s been thoroughly prepared. The man slides home with little discomfort, and Eggsy sighs out his relief, wiggling where he’s seated on Harry’s cock. 

“ _Fuck Eggsy._ ” 

He feels full; Harry’s impossibly large, stretching out every crevice. Each shift of Eggsy’s hips causes his cock to grind inside of him. Sparks of pleasure dance up his spine, sending him reeling.

He gasps out and falls back against the knees behind him, fighting for balance. After a moment he gives in and closes his eyes, focussing on the steady burn of arousal that floods through his gut. 

“So long Harry-” He manages after a moment, his breath hitching violently. “We’ve waited so damn long an’- Jesus it’s _so good_ -”

Harry just groans, arching back and digging his nails into Eggsy’s sides. “You have no idea, no idea how perfect you are-”

“I’m gonna move, Harry I’m-” He drops his hands to brace on Harry’s hips and raises himself up, relishing in the delicious scrape of his cock inside of him. He then pivots and drops back down, his stomach locking up at the burst of pleasure that prickles over his skin. “ _Oh, oh fuck_.” 

He does his best to set up a rhythm, but it’s slow at first, hesitant. He’s still adjusting to the feeling of Harry inside of him, but it’s _good_. 

After a minute or two he manages to ground himself. He strikes up a fast rhythm, bouncing himself in Harry’s lap with the wet slap of damp skin. 

He’s so lost in the sensations, in the gut wrenching bliss that pools at the base of his spine, slowly radiating out, that he doesn’t even realize he’s closed his eyes. 

With no small amount of effort he peels them back open, gazing down at Harry half lidded. The sight takes his breath away. 

Harry’s dropped his hands back down to the bed sheets, fisting there. His knuckles are white and he’s shaking, a hot flush staining him from cheek to collar bone. He looks _unbelievable like this_ ; rugged beard, hair askew, the primary burn of _need_ that blooms across his features. It’s moments like this that Eggsy can truly see how _dangerous_ Harry is. 

Yet the man’s holding himself back; giving Eggsy’s his moment-

And it looks like it’s _killing_ him. 

A fond noise slides out of Eggsy, muddled by a groan. He picks up his pace, taking mercy on Harry. The man instantly slams his head back against the mattress, a stream of curses sliding past his lips. 

“ _Shit_ Eggsy, _fuck_ , the things I’m going to do to you-” 

His cock gives a hard lurch against his stomach. He’s dripping wet, his body trembling with the effort it takes to keep up his brutal pace. “Harry-” He’s losing himself in the moment; in the wet slap of skin against skin, in the sharp bursts of pleasure that sparks up his spine, “ _Harry_ -“ 

Then a loud, blaring noise shatters the calm between them, and Eggsy slips where he’s braced against Harry’s chest. There’s no stopping the momentum once it gets going. Eggsy falls off to the side, knocked off balance with a startled shout. 

Harry’s cock slides free and Eggsy grunts, but then his side is hitting the edge of the mattress and he’s teetering head first over- 

Only Harry’s got enough sense about him to dart out, wrapping his fingers around Eggsy’s calf and tugging, _hard_. 

Eggsy scrambles for purchase as he’s dragged back up over the edge of the bed. Harry’s wrapped around him in a heart-beat. With one strong arm he braces Eggsy back against his chest, dropping his chin to the younger man’s shoulder. 

“Are you alright?” 

“Yeah.” Eggsy puffs out a sharp breath of laughter. “Nice catch yeah?” 

“Naturally.” Harry chuckles, then glances to the bedside table. “Though I think I’ve found the source of our disruption.” 

It’s only then that Eggsy realizes that the noise has stopped. He raises a brow at Harry, following his gaze to the phone on the bedside table. “ _Oh shit._ M’sorry I should’ve turned it off, lemme-”

On cue the phone goes off, blaring violently against the fine, polished wood. 

“Jesus, who in the world-”

He crawls his way up to the head of the bed, scooping up the phone and answering it in one smooth motion. 

“ _Oi_. Real shit timing yeah?” He can feel Harry shifting behind him, his hands already smoothing circles down Eggsy’s flushed back. “Call back tomorrow.” 

“ _Real nice Eggsy._ ” 

“Rox?” His brows raise and he glances over his shoulder at Harry, who simply shrugs in response. “Thought you was in charge of the recruit evaluations. Wut are you doin’ callin’ like this?” 

“ _Recruiting’s over Eggsy. We’ve found our new agent._ ”

“Say again now?” Eggsy blinks and chokes back a noise when Harry slides in behind him, kneeing his legs apart. 

“ _I made it Eggsy! You were right mate, I’m Kingsman material!_ ” 

“Freddy?” Eggsy can’t help the bright noise of surprise that escapes from him. “Bruv that’s fantastic!” 

“ _I know mate! So what the fuck’re you waiting for? Get your punk ass out here for some drinks!_ ” 

“ _We’re celebrating. We’ve found positions for all of the top four recruits. Drinks are on me tonight._.” 

“Again, no offense, but real shit timin’-” Eggsy chokes over his words when Harry’s hand finds the centre of his spine, shoving down. He scrambles to keep a hold of the phone, his breath hitching. “I gotta go. I’ll make it up to you. Beers on me tomorrow-”

“ _Come on Eggsy! You’re the one that dragged me into this whole mess. And we haven’t had a proper night together since our formal twenty-four hours._ ” 

“I know Freddy, I know but-”

Suddenly Harry’s hands are prying him open again, dragging him back onto the blunt head of his cock. Eggsy can’t keep his grip on the phone. He scrambles for purchase against the bed sheets, arousal pooling molten hot in his belly. Then Harry shifts his grip, grabbing Eggsy by his hips and hauling him backwards. 

In one deft, brutal thrust he’s seated inside Eggsy, dragging a hoarse shout out of the smaller man. Eggsy’s cock gives a hard twitch against his stomach and he arches his back, keening. “ _Harry_.” 

He glances to the side just in time to see the man snatch up his phone, bringing it to his ear, eyes dark. “Good evening, and congratulations Freddy,” he pauses and glances down to Eggsy, meeting the prone man’s gaze, “welcome to Kingsman.” 

Eggsy can’t hear what’s happening on the other end of the line, and with the way Harry’s rocking his hips, steadily rolling them where he’s flush to Eggsy’s ass, he can hardly think straight. Suddenly Harry pulls away, only to grind back in, scraping against up against his prostate.

“Harry, _Jesus-_ ” 

“As Galahad was saying, we are _thoroughly_ pre-occupied at the moment.” He punctuates the sentence with another meaningful thrust, shoving Eggsy up into the massive bed of pillows. “Do yourselves a favour, and do not call this number again for twenty-four hours, Agents. I hope I’ve made myself clear.” 

There’s silence for a moment and Harry stills his thrusts, much to Eggsy’s immediate distress. He feels like he’s burning, his body clenching around Harry as he shifts against the mattress. The man hisses out a groan, leaning down to drape his body across Eggsy’s back. He presses a kiss to his throat, before he straightens once more, composure restored. 

“ _As you were, Agents_.” 

He tosses the phone to the floor, but Eggsy can’t bring himself to care. He just barely manages to get himself up on his elbows when Harry drives into him once more, causing his whole body to lurch. “Oh Fuck, _Harry_ -”

“No one takes this from us.” The man growls, leaning down to scrape his beard across Eggsy’s cheek. “Not tonight.”

Sealing his teeth around the junction of Eggsy’s shoulder Harry bites down, _hard_. Eggsy’s whole body shudders and he shoves his face down into the mattress, struggling to find his purchase. Harry fucks him damn near into the headboard, saved only by the thick pile of pillows that pads the hard wood. 

“Oh, oh fuck.” Eggsy struggles to get his hands underneath him, pillows toppling down over his back. 

Harry bats them aside without pause, wrapping an arm around Eggsy’s stomach and dragging him up until they’re plastered together, ass to collar bone. On instinct Eggsy reaches up and hooks an arm around the back of Harry’s neck. 

He uses the leverage to drive down, fucking himself back on the older man’s cock. Harry’s absolutely wild for it, dropping his mouth to suck and lick his way down Eggsy’s throat. They eventually pick up a rhythm, meeting each other half way in a hard burst of violent pleasure. 

Eggsy’s not going to last. 

Every thrust of that cock drags a high pitched keen from him. Scalding, thick arousal burns through him and he slips, his body coming out from under him. Harry lets him fall, and he ends up with his chest pinned flat against the mattress, his hips still gripped in Harry’s hot palms. 

He loses all semblance of leverage and Harry just _gives it to him._ Eggsy arches his back as best as he can, but there’s no stopping Harry now; they’re long beyond that- 

Harry suddenly stills and shifts his rhythm, rocking his hips up into Eggsy at a slow, sensuous grind. It’s too good. Eggsy feels the heat bubbling up in his gut, threatening to boil over at any moment. He can’t do this much longer, everything’s too much, too quickly- 

He’s going to cum. 

“ _Harry_ -” 

He wants to warn him, to give him the chance to slow down, to draw it out- 

But all he seems to do is egg Harry on. The man shoves him back down and begins fucking him in earnest, drilling him down into the mattress with vicious, full-bodied thrusts. Eggsy positively wails. He’s teetering on the edge of _too much_ , his toes curling so hard against the mattress that it hurts. 

His nose clogs, his eyes watering violently when he tries to push himself up, to meet Harry’s thrusts _one last time._

He doesn’t make it very far. 

Harry drops down further on his knees until he’s balanced back against his heels. Then he tightens his grip on Eggsy’s hips, hauling him up over his thighs and rocking up into him. 

The thrusts are slower now, deeper, and it’s more than Eggsy can take. 

His orgasm rushes up through him so fast that he forgets to breathe. 

The heat burns over him, causing his whole frame to lock up, tense and trembling. He comes violently against the mattress, his eyes whiting out with the force of it. His whole frame clenches down and Harry curses, collapsing against his back. Eggsy can’t help the way his body milks his cock, muscles spasming violently. 

It takes a moment, but he manages to blink back the white spots, startling when he notices that Harry has stilled. He raises his hips, slamming them back despite the sharp pinch of overstimulation that spreads up his spine. 

“Fuck me.” He gasps out, shoving himself back again, and again, and _again_. Then finally Harry caves, slamming into him, desperate, uncoordinated. He’s close. 

Eggsy reaches out blindly for a pillow, shoving it between his teeth as the sharp edge of pleasure stings across his nerves. He tries not to think of how spent he is, how sore; he just braces his hand and fucks back with all the force he can muster. 

He rides Harry out until the man stills, his entire frame locking over Eggsy’s back. He comes with a desperate sort of breath, his cock pulsing violently before something thick and hot splashes up inside of him. 

Eggsy shudders at the sensation, his legs spreading out until he’s pressed flat against the mattress, boneless. 

They stay like that for a moment, shifting together in the mix of sweat and slick between them. Eggsy’d be happy enough to stay there for the rest of the evening; but there’s a massive wet-spot at his hip, and he can feel his own cum drying against his thigh. 

Still, he lets the moment linger as long as he can bear. 

“Harry.” He manages after a moment, when the heat gets too much. “I need _air_.” 

“Right.” Harry makes a low groaning noise when he pulls out. His movements are careful, slow, but he rolls off of Eggsy soon enough, curling up at the smaller man’s side. “Better?” 

Eggsy rolls over to face him on his side, wincing when he feels the evidence of their activities sliding steadily down his thigh. It’s a problem they can worry about later. The suite is well stocked, so he’s not concerned. Instead he focusses on the dazed look on Harry’s face. Even with the rugged beard he’s nothing short of blissed out. 

Reaching out Eggsy traces the fabric of Harry’s eyepatch, his gaze questioning. “Can I?” 

“ _Of course_.” 

Eggsy swallows and peels the fabric up, tossing it off to the side. He lets himself sag back against the pillow once Harry’s face is barred, taking the man in carefully. Harry’s scars have long since healed, but there’s no hiding the damage. Eggsy’s heart clenches and he reaches out to brush against the thick line of gnarled flesh. 

“ _I love you._ ” He manages after a moment, his throat tightening around the words. “I love every fuckin’ bit of you _Harry mother fuckin’ Hart_.”

Harry looks somewhat startled by the sudden confession. Then his expression softens into something open, almost vulnerable. “Eggsy-” He reaches out and cups the younger man’s cheeks, “there aren’t words to express how I feel about you.” 

Eggsy feels his entire face light up, fire coursing across his cheeks. “Just so we’re clear, that weren’t an invitation to try or nothin’.” 

“Are you sure?” Harry chides, his tone teasing. “Because I can think of a soliloquy or two off hand-”

“No, no.” Eggsy shakes his head, choking over a laugh. “Absolutely not. _Outta the fuckin’ question._.” 

Harry chuckles and leans in, sealing their mouths together in a bearded kiss. 

“Thank you Eggsy.” 

He laughs, his nose scrunching up somewhat at the sharp tickle of Harry’s beard. “Wut for?” 

“For being you.” Harry manages after a moment, his voice thick and low. “For staying with me, for sticking through this…and lord knows it hasn’t always been easy-”

“ _But it’s been worth it._ ” Eggsy points out, propping himself up onto his elbows on the mattress. “Yeah, times’ve been shit. We’ve had more than our fair share ov violence an’ horror…but I wouldn’ take back a second of it. Not for wut we have now.” 

Harry stares at him, his good eye glossing over somewhat and his lips tightening into a strained smile. “I will never deserve your kindness Eggsy.” 

“Harry.” He laughs and shakes his head, rolling the man onto his back. He comes to rest over Harry’s chest, staring down at him with an easy smile. “You deserve that, an’ so much more.” 

Harry doesn’t say anything. He just leans up, urging Eggsy down into a firm, lingering kiss. Eggsy melts against him, his heart jackhammering in his chest. There’s something different about this. Something _new_. 

An intimacy that he’d never felt with Harry before. 

A sharp hiccupping breath cuts through the air, and for a moment Eggsy doesn’t realize that it’s coming from him. He startles away from the kiss and stares at Harry, eyes watering. “ _Shit._ ” 

“Eggsy?” 

He shakes his head and scrubs at his eyes with the back of his hand. Only there’s no staving the flow. His breath comes out in short hiccups and he shakes his head. Something builds in his throat, and for one terrifying moment he’s sure he’s about to sob. 

Only then a laugh breaks the still air between them. 

Eggsy startles himself with the sound. He blinks, a grin sliding across his tear stained cheeks as he lets loose another low chuckle. 

“Eggsy-” Harry eases up in front of him, bewildered, “are you alright?” 

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine I-” another wet peel of laughter escapes him and he shakes his head, disbelieving, “I’m just so, I’m-”

Harry doesn’t interrupt him, doesn’t try to urge him on. He just squeezes a hand over one of Eggsy’s thighs, waiting for him to find the breath to speak. 

“I’m-” Eggsy sucks in hard through his nose, beaming and scrubbing at his cheeks, “ _I’m just so happy, y’know?_ ” 

Harry lets out a startled laugh of his own, dragging Eggsy down against his chest. 

“I know Eggsy.” He tucks his chin down over the top of the smaller man’s head, his hold gentle. “ _I know_.” 

He breathes in hard, chasing away the last of the tears and letting his weight drop down against Harry’s chest. “M’glad we did this.” 

“Me too.” Harry flashes him a cheeky grin, tightening his arm where it’s bracketed across Eggsy’s back. “I look forward to a repeat. Soon. And often.” 

Eggsy snorts over a laugh and buries his face in the crook of Harry’s throat. “Yeah, we’re cleanin’ up before round two.” 

He shifts, wincing when his foot catches the edge of a damp spot. 

“ _And changing the sheets._ ” 

“Mm.” Harry presses his lips to the top of Eggsy’s head, his breathing slow and easy. “We’ll rest up first, change the bed once we shower.” 

A shower sounded good. 

No. 

A shower sounded _excellent_. 

“ _Count me in_ ” 

\----------------------------------------------------EPILOGUE---------------------------------------------------------

“There’s absolutely nothing wrong with Brazil.” 

“ _Says you!_ ” Eggsy rolls his eyes and leans back in his seat, arms crossed. “Can’t I least get Rox or Fred or even fuckin’ Tristan on wit me?” 

Merlin rolls his eyes and pinches the bridge of his nose beneath his glasses. “Eggsy, Percival is the only Agent with a fluent grasp on _the majority_ of the local dialects.” 

“I know like, four now. Ain’t that enough?” Eggsy pleads, leaning forwards and ducking his head to meet Merlin’s gaze. “I’ll be wit ‘em like, four weeks Merlin. I dunno bout you but I prefer to get on wit my partner when I’m sent to infiltrate a guerilla drug cartel half way ‘cross the fuckin’ planet-”

“ _Eggsy._ ” 

He stops mid-rant, glancing up over his shoulder to catch Harry sauntering in from the tubes. 

“Percival is an excellent agent, and he knows better than to isolate you under deep cover.” He strolls over to stand at Eggsy’s seat, flashing him a significant look. “He is senior, trust-worthy, and experienced. He’s your best shot at a successful mission.” 

Eggsy feels thoroughly chastised. He glances down at the ground, scuffing his toe a bit. “He better learn to play fuckin’ poker or somthin’ or I’m gonna go bonkers.” 

“He already knows.” Roxy saunters in now, Freddy in toe. She’s taken the lead in his transition to Agent, having been the number one candidate selection in her own recruitment. “Got a mean poker face on him, that one.” 

“ _That he does_.” Harry concurs. He nods to Freddy and Roxy before glancing back to Merlin, smiling. “I’ve got that diplomatic meeting in Ethiopia. I leave first light. Be sure all of the necessary arrangements have been made.” 

“Two steps ahead of you Arthur.” Merlin sits back in his chair and offers him a smirk. “Your contact will be waiting to escort you on the plane.” 

“Excellent.” 

Harry finally turns to Eggsy, his expression softening. They’ve reached an equilibrium again in their lives. Work takes up most of their time, dragging them away from each other more often than not. But somehow, it just makes the time they have together all the more precious. 

Not that they’ll have much of it before the morning; before Harry’s half a world away again. 

“You have time to finish your briefing” He assures him, reaching down to smooth a hand across his cheek. “I’ll be staying at the airport after dinner.”

“An’ I’ll be in Brazil by the time you’re back in England.” Eggsy replies, more solemn. 

Harry lets out a noise of understanding, leaning down to seal their mouths together firmly. Eggsy melts into the kiss, fingers curling in Harry’s collar. The man takes his time, audience be damned, licking into Eggsy in smooth, hard strokes. 

By the time he pulls away Eggsy’s left breathless and reeling. He struggles to steady himself and glances up to Harry, catching a smile. “Do try not to give Percival a hard time.” 

“Mm, not so sure that’s a promise I can keeps.”

“ _Of course not._ ” 

He leans down to give Eggsy another slow, lingering kiss- 

“I’ll meet you at dinner?” 

“ _Sounds good wit me._ ” 

Harry offers him one more smile before he turns on heel and makes his way back towards the tubes. 

Eggsy resists the urge to follow him. He crosses his arms over his chest and makes with looking busy, focussing on the mission specs Merlin’s got plastered up on the big screen. 

“ _Man, don’t you have it nice_ ” Freddy asks as he makes his way into the briefing room, plopping down at Eggsy’s side. “Snogging the boss?” 

“Yeah Eggsy.” Roxy takes his other side, raising his brows at him significantly. “Do tell.” 

“I think y’all have had more than your fair share of TMI.” Eggsy points out, chuckling. 

“No really though. Harry Hart.” Freddy shakes his head, leaning back in his chair. “What’s that even _like_?” 

Eggsy mulls over it, folding his teeth over his lower lips. “You know what Freddy?” 

“ _There are no words_ ” 

\---

“ _You’re late_.” 

“I’m not.” Eggsy laughs as he steps out of the dressing two, only to find his mother already waiting for him. She’s in a gorgeous blue gown, her hair done up in a delicate braid. 

She outshines him by leagues. 

Eggsy’s just lucky that his work’s so black tie-

They would have never had time for him to go home and change. 

“Lookin’ good Mum.” Eggsy strolls up to her, taking her arm and flashing her a grin. 

Michelle makes a humming noise and leans over to press a kiss to his temple. “Feelin’ good Eggsy.” 

He squeezes her close when they trail out to the car, finding the driver already waiting. 

Eggsy lets his mum slide in the front, holding the door open for her while she settles inside. He takes the back, where Jamal and Daisy are already waiting. 

“Mate, I ain’t no good at formal dinin’.” Jamal states, picking up Daisy’s teddy when she tosses it to the floor. “Not all of us clean up so good as you.” 

“Oi, don’t pretend you don’t look sharp.” Eggsy teases, buckling himself in before he leans down to take Daisy’s pudgy fingers in hand. “Plus, bruv, foods unreal at this joint. You gotta try it.” 

“Aight, aight.” Jamal eases back in his chair when the start down the street. “Shit better be good Eggsy.” 

“Oh trust me man,” Eggsy flashes him a cheeky grin. “ _It’s unreal._ ” 

They make it to the hotel with five minutes to spare, but his mum still spends the whole time fretting that they’re going to be late. 

Eggsy keeps his baby sister scooped up against his chest, trailing behind his mum as they weave their way through the luxurious hotel lobby. They don’t have time to take it all in, Michelle sees to that. She hurries them along at a near sprint, clicking her way forward at their front. 

“Ah! There, think I see the restaurant now.” She pauses and turns to them, lighting up. “Eggsy, Harry’s brought Tom!” 

“You’re kiddin’!” 

Eggsy lets out a bright laugh as his mum turns on heels and rushes to the restaurant waiting room. Tom looks finely polished in a neat, crisp suit. He beams at Michelle when she draws close, pulling her into a soft kiss. 

“So wut, I’m the only one wit no date now?” Jamal elbows at Eggsy’s shoulder to nudge him on. 

“You got Daisy?” Eggsy offers, giving his sister a small bounce. She giggles and presses her face to his throat. 

“Yeah.” Jamal’s expression softens when he reaches out to her, giving her bangs an affectionate swipe. “I’ve always got Daisy-girl.” 

“ _Eggsy._ ” Harry makes his way towards them, his hands stuffed casually in his pockets. “Jamal. What a pleasure to see you again.” 

“Thanks for invitin’ me sir.” Jamal takes Harry’s hand when it’s offered, giving him a firm shake. “Eggsy won’t shut up about this place. I’m pumped to give it a go.” 

“I can promise you, it’s worth all the hype.” 

“ _Good._ ” Jamal offers him a smile and turns to Eggsy, holding his hands out. “My dinner date, if you’d please Mr. Unwin.” 

Eggsy can’t help but laugh. He shakes his head and hands his baby sister over, watching her curl around Jamal easily. “See, not so much ova third wheel after all.” 

“Whatever you say bruv.” He starts towards the restaurant, flashing Harry and Eggsy a significant look. “They was supposed to seat us now, yeah?” 

Harry nods, his smile crinkling up beneath the fabric of his eyepatch. “We’re right behind you.” 

They wait until Jamal makes his way over towards Michelle and Tom before Eggsy reaches out, nudging Harry’s hand. “Thanks for doing this.” 

“It’s my pleasure.” Harry curls their fingers together and gives him a firm squeeze. “A family dinner makes for a nice send-off, doesn’t it?

“Yeah.” 

Eggsy lets Harry lead him towards the front of the restaurant, leaning into the older man’s shoulder. 

“ _Yeah, it really does._ ” 

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: What a wild ride this has been. I'm not done playing in this particular sand box just yet, but it feels so good to have this particular work finished. Thank you very much for sticking with me through the long delays and late-night updates. You've all been so fabulous, and I really hope that you've enjoyed reading this work as much as I've loved writing it. 
> 
>    
> **NOTE: Part of the sex scene was most definitely inspired by this gif ([*](http://pulvisest.tumblr.com/post/112991718861/harry-x-eggsy) )


End file.
